Earn Your Forgiveness
by phantomofthecaribbean
Summary: All Elizabeth wants is for Jack to forgive her for killing him. Jack wants to know what she has done to earn his forgiveness. When sorry doesn't cut it, what else is there to give? Well, you can only imagine what Jack has in mind...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean related.**

The cold, gray clouds of the storm were breaking up, allowing some of the sun's last rays to shine on Shipwreck Cove. The storm was over, inside and outside, but each storm left a different outcome.

The storm outside forced the pirates to drop anchor and tie down canvas. They worried about the waves swelling up to consume their beloved vessels, the masts holding tight, the cannons coming loose, and the ship going under. There is a reason this place is called Shipwreck Cove. Just looking at the city built of sunken ships sends a chill to the bones. It makes a person wonder how many innocent sailors, or not so innocent considering they were pirates, were claimed by the seas. But Mother Nature was kind today. No ships were sunk, no lives lost, nothing was destroyed. At least, not on the outside.

The storm inside the fortress may have been more forceful than a hurricane. The pirate lords from each corner of the earth gathered into what used to be the captain's quarters of a ship after being summoned by the song. Now, inside this already cramped room were not just the pirate lords, but at least twenty of their men as well. For a long time, there was no order between any of them. Shouting and swearing could be heard throughout all of Shipwreck Cove and everyone knew the reason why: they were trying to vote.

Voting amongst the Brethren Court always seemed to cause a problem. _No one can ever agree on one thing_, Elizabeth Swann decided with a frustrated sigh after her idea to fight against Lord Beckett was thrown around from pirate lord to pirate lord as if it were a scrap of meat. They nawed at every flaw, and found every problem that could come out of it. Then they laughed. How could the Brethren beat the East India Trading Company? They have the _Flying Dutchman_ on their side!

Then, by some miracle, all the pirate lords agreed to vote for a Pirate King and decide whether or not they should fight. Elizabeth thought it would be a good idea, until Barbossa told her that every pirate only votes for himself. _So much for this plan_, she thought.

One by one, each of the pirate lords voted for themselves. Then, it was Elizabeth's turn. With a roll of her eyes, she voted for herself.

"Elizabeth Swann." called the last pirate lord, the last person on earth that Elizabeth thought would vote for her.

"What?" she cried, staring at Jack in disbelief. Jack Sparrow voted her to be Pirate King! Already the Brethren was in an uproar over Elizabeth winning, so their shouting immediately picked up where it left off.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack asked as she still stared open-mouthed at him despite the fact that the pirates were pulling out their swords. "Am I to understand that you won't be keepin' to the code then?" The arguing instantly stopped as a guitar string broke, and Captain Teague looked at everyone with murder in his eyes as if daring them to disobey the code. No one spoke until Mistress Chang turned toward Elizabeth.

"So, what is your plan Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?" she asked with forced politeness.

"Prepare every vessel that floats." Elizabeth stated looking every pirate in the eye. "At dawn, we're at war." After this statement, it seemed the storm clouds inside the room were breaking up as loud cheers rang about the room.

An hour later, the room was empty save for one person. Elizabeth Swann sat at the head of the table with her feet on the table and head resting against her hand, elbow on the armrest of her chair, deep in thought. Her hat sat on the table next to boot clad feet. She stared at the Singapore hat for a moment before picking it up and putting it on her head. Sighing, she got up and started to pace around the table.

There were two places that she should be right now instead of in this room. One was in her cabin, to get some sleep before they went to war. The other was at the bar where every other pirate was getting drunk and trying to forget about what tomorrow will bring. Either option didn't sound good to her. She doubted that she would be able to fall asleep with all of the millions of thoughts running through her head, so that option was out. Also, she wasn't particularly fond of rum or any other vile drink for that matter, so that option was also crossed off. That left her with the option to stay in this room where it was quiet and she could think.

She wondered how she got into this mess. Her life had been going good as a governor's daughter, but then she had to fall off that cliff and be rescued by Jack Sparrow. After that moment, it seemed her life would never be the same. She had been kidnapped, threatened, almost killed, abandoned, thrown in jail, sentenced to hang, and voted Pirate King in two years time. "And all because of Jack Sparrow," she muttered as she ran her slender fingers along the table top, feeling the notches carved into the wood from daggers and swords.

Elizabeth sighed again, her thoughts swimming in her head. Ever since she met Jack, her whole outlook on life changed. She was no longer satisfied with remaining on land and wearing pretty dresses and being looked after all day and night. The sea was calling to her. She wanted freedom, even though she would never admit it to anyone. For the longest time, she wanted to know what it would be like to live a life full of adventure. Now, she was finding out, and she discovered that it only fueled the fire.

She wanted more. She wanted to be on the sea forever and sail across the seven seas. She wanted to be a pirate. But she loved Will. Once this war was over, she and Will would get married and move back to Port Royale where they would start a family. She smiled at the thought of it, but her eyes lost a hint of their bright color. Elizabeth realized that moving back to Port Royale would mean that she would probably never see Jack again. Life would seem boring without the pirate captain around, but then again, it seemed as if he wasn't around anymore even if he was back from Davy Jones' Locker.

Jack was ignoring her, and as much as she hated to admit it, it hurt. She felt cold inside knowing that he hated her for killing him. So many times she tried to tell him that she was sorry and that she had to kill him in order to save everyone else, but he would glare at her with anger and hate clearly written across his face and walk away. Every time she looked at him, she felt a pain in her chest. She missed talking to him and asking him questions about the ship. She missed listening to stories about his adventures and just being in his company. Hell, she even missed his obnoxious flirting. Like it mattered if they ever spoke again. Elizabeth was going to marry Will and Jack would go back to sailing the seas. That is if they win the battle tomorrow.

"But if he could just forgive me," Elizabeth whispered as a few tears trickled down her face.

"Why should he forgive you?" a cold, bitter voice harshly asked from the shadows behind her. "What have you done to deserve his forgiveness?"

Elizabeth spun around, eyes puffy and red from crying. Looking at the figure in the shadows, she suddenly wished that she were anywhere but here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

Elizabeth stared at Jack, her feet frozen to the unforgiving floorboards. _How did he get in here without my knowing? _she wondered as she gazed into his deep brown, almost black eyes.

Jack stood against the wall, partially hidden among the shadows. He appeared ghost-like, the flickering flame from the lamp casting eerie shadows across his face and dancing in his eyes. His hat was pulled down close to his eyes as if trying to hide them, and the black kohl made his eyes look sunken like bottom-less pits. All in all, his face seemed older, and Elizabeth felt the guilt wash over her once again as she realized it was from his time in Davy Jones' Locker that he looked the way he did – much older than he seems. She was after all the reason he was sent there.

"I believe I asked you a question,_ your Highness,_" Jack said with venom dripping off his tongue. "Are you going to give me an answer?"

Elizabeth inwardly cringed at the coldness of his voice. _It's my fault he is acting this way. I deserve it._ She had left Jack to the kraken using the method of a pirate: betrayal. She told him he was a good man and kissed him with a burning passion that was built up somewhere deep inside of her. The passion was fueled as he kissed her back with that same desire only to have her chain him to the mast. "I'm not sorry," she told him. Jack just grinned at her as if proud of what she had done. "Pirate," was all he said before she left, unable to stand looking at him, the realization of what she had done washing over her. Guilt flooded her whole being, right down through her veins and no matter how many times she told herself it was the only way, she felt cold and hallow.

The surviving crew went to Tia Dalma's where the resurrected Captain Barbossa led them to Singapore and to the Pirate Lord Sao Feng in order to acquire the Navigational Charts. With these charts, they could sail to the ends of the earth and fetch Jack from his cruel fate. All through this journey, Will hardly spoke to Elizabeth. When he did, it was always brief and he seemed hurt, like he knew something and wasn't telling Elizabeth. This was when she truly felt alone. She killed Jack, her fiancé wasn't speaking to her, and the East India Trading Company was hanging every man, woman and child that called themselves pirates. She told herself over and over that she had to be strong. They would get Jack back, and Will would speak to her again.

Unfortunately, when they brought Jack back from the Locker, things didn't get better. Will found out that Elizabeth killed Jack, and now he couldn't trust her. Elizabeth almost snapped when he told her this. Tears came to her eyes, and she had to leave before she finally lost it and broke down from all of the emotions that were raging through her frail body. Then, she found out her father was dead. Nothing seemed to hurt worse than the pain of losing the man that had cared for her throughout her whole life. She felt empty inside, like a piece of her had gone missing, and she knew she would never get it back.

Despite everything that was happening to her, Jack spared no sympathy. He ignored her completely every time she tried to talk to him about the day she killed him. He avoided her when she came his way and sent her hateful glances when he knew she was looking at him. Elizabeth was hurt beyond description. She felt lost, alone and helpless knowing that there was no one she could talk to.

She tried many times to tell Jack that she was sorry for killing him, but he wouldn't give her the time of day. _Well, now's my chance_, she thought. "No," Elizabeth lowered her head, not able to meet the anger and hatred in Jack's eyes.

"No what?" Jack asked, his voice holding no mercy or sympathy. "No you won't answer my question?"

"No meaning I haven't done anything to earn your forgiveness," she whispered dejectedly. "But I've tried Jack." Elizabeth raised her head to look at Jack through her tear-filled eyes. "I've tried so hard to talk to you, to tell you how sorry I am, but you've kept avoiding me."

Jack said nothing, but he looked at her with a fierce gleam in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine – and not in a good way. _This can't be good_, she thought worry starting to take over. "Jack please, say something."

"What is there to say Miss Swann?" he asked. _Lizzie! You always called me Lizzie!_ Jack took several menacing steps towards her. The sound of his boots hitting the wooden floorboards echoed around the quiet room. Elizabeth involuntarily swallowed and started to walk backwards, trying to stay away from him. "You killed me." Her back was now pressed against the wall. There was no where for her to go. "You're a bloody murderess." A few tears trailed down her face as Jack continued to close the gap between them. "And I'm not sure I want to forgive you, even if you do say you're sorry." He was less than a foot away from her. She tried to shrink against the wall but it was no use. She just looked up into his hate-filled, black eyes. "Sorry won't cut it. Not with pirates." A hungry look took over the hate in his eyes as he looked her up and down. Elizabeth closed her eyes so she couldn't see the look he was giving her. "You're going to have to earn it."

Elizabeth's breathing became ragged and somewhat uneasy at Jack's close proximity. Finding the strength to stop the rest of the tears that threatened to fall, she opened her eyes and looked up into Jack's eyes. They stood like that for a few moments, neither one of them breaking eye contact. Elizabeth pleaded with her eyes for Jack to understand, and for a moment, she thought that his eyes softened a bit. "Surely you had to betray someone in order to get what you want," she said, suddenly hating the fact that he betrayed her, Will, his crew, and many others, and none of them ever held a grudge like he was now. "Pirates get what they want by betrayal! Why is it that you are suddenly going back on the method that you yourself have used so many times before?"

Jack viciously grabbed her wrists and forced her farther, if at all possible, into the wall. Elizabeth's head collided with the wall, and she could see black spots dancing in front of her eyes. When her eyes finally came back into focus, she met the angry gaze of Jack Sparrow. His face was mere inches from hers as he held her wrists in a bruising grip on either side of her head. She struggled against the hold he had over her, but his gripped just tightened and he pressed his body against hers. Elizabeth turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at him. She didn't want to let Jack see the fear in her eyes, but he would have none of it. He let go of one of her wrists only to grab her chin and yank her head around to look at him. Grimacing at the strong grip on her chin that she was sure would leave bruises, she met his eyes unwilling.

"Last time I checked, I never _killed_ anyone in order to get what I want," Jack seethed. He was never one to lose his temper, but now he was finally letting it all out on the woman that sent him to the Locker. "Everyone I betrayed was kept alive, and they still are alive today. So in all reality, I am not going back on the method I have used!"

The room seemed to be spinning, and Elizabeth felt very claustrophobic all of a sudden. The tears started up again as she answered Jack, "I tried to think of another way Jack! Honestly I did but there was no other way! And it wasn't just for me, it was for everyone else. The kraken would have taken everyone down and then we wouldn't be able to stop Beckett. With your death, Will, Gibbs, me and the rest of the crew were able to bring you back. Why can't you see that it was the only way?" The tears came down harder as she tried to look for any means of escape from his grasp. "Why Jack? Why?"

She suddenly felt really dizzy as the room began to spin once more. The black spots started to appear once again and her breath came in short gasps. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Jack's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of you that left a review! You guys are awesome! Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Jack stared at the unconscious Pirate King in his arms. He was a little shocked that Elizabeth fainted from the close contact. _Well, it probably didn't help that you had her pushed against the wall and was pretty much yelling at her, _an annoying voice in his head said. "Oh shut it!" Jack replied. He shook his head thinking, himself crazy for hearing voices. "Too much time spent in the Locker," he said to no one in particular.

_And the reason for you spending all that time in the Locker is laying vulnerable in your arms... _

He looked at Elizabeth, suddenly feeling angry and cold towards her again. He wanted to get his revenge on her for tricking him with passion and leaving him to die. All he could think of were ways he could get back at her ever since he was rescued. He pondered which methods he could use to make her feel the pain that he felt. The idea of killing her flashed across his mind, and he smiled wickedly. _Now's your chance, Jackie, _the voice continued to say. _She's unconscious. She wouldn't be able to escape or scream for help. Do it. _

Jack looked at Elizabeth's throat and didn't even notice as his hand crept towards it. When his hand was mere inches from her throat, he stopped. He looked at her face again. Her mouth was slightly open, and he could hear a small whine as she breathed. A few strands of hair stuck to her face from the light layer of sweat that had formed. She looked so peaceful, so..."Beautiful." Jack said. Then, he shook his head trying to get rid these unwanted thoughts. If he was going to kill her, he shouldn't be thinking of how pretty she was. "This would be the closest I might get to killing you." he whispered as his hand wrapped lightly around her throat. "It would be so easy right now."

Before Jack could squeeze the life out of her young body, he stopped. Somewhere deep inside of him a voice was screaming at him. _Don't do it! You love her! _

"No I don't," Jack argued. Even as he argued with himself, he was overcome with a foreign emotion and his hand slowly moved away from Elizabeth's throat. What was this that he was feeling? Was it pity? It couldn't be mercy, could it? Maybe regret? He didn't know. Whatever the feeling was, Jack couldn't shake the sudden pain in his chest at the thought of killing her. _She probably didn't feel this way when she killed you, _that annoying voice taunted.

Jack chose to ignore the voice and sighed. He couldn't kill her, even if the Code gave him every right. He knew the reason why she betrayed him, and he was proud of how she had gone through with it. _Pirate,_ he thought with a small smirk as he looked at her lips.

There was something about her that intrigued him, and he couldn't figure it out. It bothered him to no end that Elizabeth Swann seemed so different from all the other women he met. Was that why he couldn't kill her? Was the curiosity about her starting to come out? Jack knew it couldn't be that. It had to be this strange emotion that made him go weak whenever he looked at her, whenever she argued, whenever she was too stubborn to admit that she was wrong. And now, when she seemed so helpless and defeated, he suddenly felt a need to help her.

He had forgiven her for what she had done a long time ago, but he just didn't want to admit it. His ego was bruised from being killed by a woman, and he was too stubborn to let go of that little bit of anger towards her. He knew she would feel guilty about killing him, so he decided to let her feel the guilt a little more before finding a way to forgive her. After all, he couldn't just forgive her right away. She did kill him after all!

Jack sighed and slowly stepped away from the wall, his arms holding the Pirate King tight against his body. He let Elizabeth's weight bear on him a little before he adjusted her position, then he draped her right arm around his neck and let her head rest against his shoulder. He wrapped his left arm around her torso and let his right hand find its way to the spot behind her knees before scooping her up bridal style. Jack looked at her again and shifted her weight a little so both of them were more comfortable. He turned around and began walking towards the door.

Once the meeting room behind was behind them, Jack turned left down the hallway and went down several steps of stairs before reaching the docks. The storm had just broken up and the last rays of sunshine were now visible. Knowing that all of his crew were at one of the many bars Shipwreck Cove had to offer, he began walking back towards the _Black Pearl._ "Might as well get a little rest, luv," he whispered to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "It's goin' to be a long day t'morrow."

*J*E*

Elizabeth woke up feeling warm and comfortable, like she could stay here her whole life and never move. She couldn't help but snuggle deeper into the soft pillow, breathing in the salty scent of the ocean and the sweet smell of rum. _Wait a minute. When did I go to bed? _She thought. _And why does this pillow smell like rum? _

She sat bolt up as soon as she realized that she wasn't in her own bed. Frantically, she looked around as she tried to recognize her surroundings. The moonlight from the window was shining through a small window on her right and she could see the dark wood of the ship. _How'd I get on the Black Pearl? _She wondered, being able to recognize that wood anywhere. _Last thing I remember was the Brethren Court meeting__,__ and then Jack pushing me against the wall..._ "Jack!" she breathed as she realized that she was in his sleeping quarters. Worriedly, she scanned the room trying to see if he was watching her from the shadows again. Thankfully, he wasn't there.

Letting out a relieved sigh, she pushed the covers off and swung her legs over the side of the bed. It was then that she realized that her boots, her hat and her coat were on the floor at the end of the bed as well as her sword and pistol. Elizabeth seethed with anger. "The nerve of him!" she said as she jammed her feet into her boots. Quickly, she put her sword and pistol in their rightful place and pulled her coat on. Grabbing her hat off the floor, she put it on her head as she quietly and slowly opened the door to the captain's quarters.

Timidly, she poked her head through the door and was glad that several candles were lit. Stepping out of Jack's bedroom, she closed the door quietly and turned around searching for the infamous captain. She spotted him sitting at his desk. He was hunched over a large piece of canvas and his compass was sitting open. _Probably looking at a map,_ Elizabeth thought. Quietly, she began to walk towards the door, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

Jack knew Elizabeth was up and trying to go unnoticed. He heard her open the door to his bedroom but didn't bother to look up. He glanced from the map he was studying to his compass, watching the arrow follow the Pirate King as she tip toed across the cabin. He knew she was trying to go back to her cabin but he didn't stir. He just smirked. The door was locked and it could only be opened by a key – a key that was in his coat pocket. Just then he heard her try to open the door but to no avail. He heard her try again as she made a pitiful attempt to remain undetected. Jack had to admire her determination, but now, it was time to put an end to this game.

"You can keep doing that all you want the door is never going to move."

Elizabeth jumped when she heard Jack's smooth voice. _Damn!_ She spun around to face Jack, her face full of anger. "What do you think you're doing by bringing me back to your cabin?" she questioned.

Jack smirked at her, and Elizabeth felt her stomach start to flip as he looked her up and down. "Well," he started. "I was going to take you to your cabin, but upon my arriving there found that the door to said cabin was locked. Now then, I said to myself, there be only one cabin that I know I have the key to and that be my cabin. So, I brought you here and laid you on my bed so as you could get some sleep."

"That doesn't explain why you had to remove my boots, coat and hat as well as my affects," she accused. She knew she was being childish about this, but she was angry at Jack for just sitting at his desk and grinning at her. He got her riled up, and she wasn't about to let it go.

The smirk disappeared off of Jack's face at the tone of her voice. It was replaced with a look of anger that left Elizabeth feeling small and helpless. Jack rose from the chair and began to walk towards her, a dull thud sounding from every step he took. With every step he took towards her, she took a step back. Elizabeth was reminded of this same encounter only a few hours earlier and she felt a trickle of fear settle in her stomach. Before she knew it, her back was pressed against the door.

She swallowed as Jack stopped a foot away from her. Jack let out a low chuckle at the familiar situation. His deep brown eyes scanned her face before coming to rest on her lips. "You would accuse me of doing something while you was unconscious?"

"Pirate," was all she said.

Jack let out a hallow laugh. "And now you've gone and hurt my feelings, Miss Swann. I think that's twice now, isn't it? Accusation and betrayal. What a lovely combination they make. Looks like you are the pirate here, Miss Swann. Not me."

Elizabeth felt as if Jack had just run her through with his sword but somehow she was still alive so she could feel every ache and pain. She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "I'm.."

"Sorry." Jack finished for her. "Sorry isn't going to cut it Miss Swann. You've said you're sorry so many times already but what have you done to prove it? Nothing."

She whispered something and Jack strained to hear it. "What was that?" he asked as he stepped closer to her, leaving only a few inches between them.

"I said I'd do anything," she said as she opened her eyes and looked up into his emotionless face. "Anything if it means you'll forgive me."

Jack's mind was reeling. _She just offered to do anything__,_ the voice said. _I know._ He could think of many things that he could have her do, but the only thing that kept flashing through his mind was the one thing that he wouldn't be able to take once she was married to the whelp.

He raised his hand and caressed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Elizabeth didn't even realize as she leaned into his touch. His touch felt so good, so warm compared to the cold voice he talked to her with. She closed her eyes again as he traced her jaw line. When he brushed his fingers against her lips, she shivered and Jack smirked. "Anything?" he questioned.

Opening her eyes she looked into his dark eyes. "Anything," she confirmed. "As long as you forgive me for killing you."

"What if I were to just take what I want and choose not to forgive you?"

Elizabeth stared at him with slightly tear-filled, beautiful, brown eyes. "You could," she whispered. "It would be more than what I deserve."

Jack looked into her eyes and felt a growing arousal fill his entire body. "Knowing that, are you still willing to do anything?" _Why are you asking her again? She already told you she would do anything! _

"Anything," she answered. "I'm yours for one night."

That was all he needed. Jack latched his mouth onto hers and started to kiss her with a hidden passion that even he didn't know existed. That passion was soon turned into lust as he realized that Elizabeth was kissing him back.

Jack's hand found the small of her back while the other caressed Elizabeth's neck as he pulled her closer to him. He threw her hat to the floor and pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it cascade around her shoulders. He found her silky, golden brown locks to be irresistible to run his hands through.

Elizabeth followed Jack's lead and grabbed his hat before untying his faded red bandana. His dreadlocks fell loose and she thought he looked even more handsome than ever. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck in an attempt to bring him closer still. When she felt his tongue against her lips, begging her entrance, she obliged and let out a moan as she felt his tongue explore her mouth. How could he make her feel like this? He ran his hands up and down her sides, and she felt as if her insides were on fire. Her stomach was fluttering with nervousness and excitement. Her mouth was tingling everywhere that Jack let his tongue linger as if trying to memorize every space of her mouth. Elizabeth met his tongue with hers and kissed him back with as just as much wanting as she pushed his coat off.

Jack let out a moan as he felt her kiss him back. He decided to let her take control as he worked on untying the strings to the Singaporean coat. His fingers didn't seem to want to cooperate as they kept shaking from excitement and he let out a frustrated groan as he couldn't get the coat off. He felt Elizabeth smile against his mouth at his problem and helped him as he fumbled with the coat. Soon, it was on the floor next to Jack's.

It was then that Jack kicked off his boots. He didn't want to stop kissing Elizabeth so he ran his foot along her leg in hopes of getting her boots off. Elizabeth gasped as her legs began to tingle, and she felt heat flood her whole being. Finally, the blasted things were off and Jack had Elizabeth in his arms as he carried her towards his bedroom.

When they reached the door, Jack pressed Elizabeth against it and kissed her exposed neck. She tilted her head to the side a little so she could grant him better access. Jack planted feather light kisses all over her neck and occasionally bit down on her sensitive skin and was rewarded with a gasp from Elizabeth. While kissing her neck and jaw line, his hand made its way to the door handle, and he kicked open the door and carried Elizabeth through.

He set her down in the middle of the room and continued to kiss her senseless as his hands went to her chest. He felt her tense up when his hand gently cupped her breast so he rubbed it a little through the thin fabric of her white shirt. Elizabeth relaxed and arched up to meet his hand. "Jack..." she moaned.

She suddenly broke the kiss and grabbed the hem of Jack's shirt before yanking it off over his head. Jack smirked at her as she threw the shirt across the room. Elizabeth stared at his chest a moment before she attacked his mouth again and slowly moved to his jaw. Her slender fingers traced the outline of his many tattoos and scars as she made a mental note to ask about the history of each one.

"Elizabeth..." Jack began. He needed her; now. Without any warning, he picked her up and made his way to the bed. He gently laid her down and settled on top of her. His hands wandered to the hem of her shirt and he gave a gentle tug as if asking permission. He heard her moan and that was good enough for him. He tugged the shirt over her head and let his eyes settle on her breasts.

Elizabeth suddenly felt very self-conscious as she felt a blush spread from her face to her chest. She moved her arms to cover herself but Jack grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. He looked her in the eye. "Don't _ever_ hide yourself. You're so beautiful, so perfect," he whispered to her as his tongue teased her ear. Elizabeth felt her growing arousal for Jack get stronger by the minute and she didn't know how much longer she could take.

Jack proceeded to kiss every inch of her exposed skin and grew more anxious when he heard her moan his name. His hands made their way to her belt, which he undid in a flash and soon her pants joined the fray of clothing on the floor. Jack stared at the goddess underneath him and kissed her once more, filling this one with more passion and longing.

Elizabeth decided that she wanted Jack now and sat up. Ignoring the confused look from Jack, her shaky hands went to work on his belt and she let out a frustrated groan when she was getting no where. Jack let out a soft chuckle. Elizabeth truly was innocent, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He decided to help her and soon his pants were discarded, and Jack settled on top of Elizabeth once more.

He looked at Elizabeth with questioning eyes. He was giving her one last chance. She leaned up and kissed him softly before pulling back so their lips were only a hairs breadth away. "I keep my promises Jack." That was all he needed as he kissed her again.

**A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much to everybody who has reviewed! I tried to put a little more dialouge in this chapter just for you Gigi!**

**I own nothing except my own plot.**

Elizabeth woke to the early morning rays of the sun resting on her closed eyes as they peaked in through the window. Not wanting to open her eyes just yet, she buried her head deeper into the pillow. She was confused for a moment when she smelt the faint scent of rum. _Where am I? _she thought. She moved her head and felt something tickle her chin. Groggily opening her eyes, she looked slightly to her left to see Jack's dreadlocks.

"Oh my god.." she breathed as she remembered what happened between the two of them last night. And yet, she felt no regrets. It had been wonderful. She felt as if she was soaring through the clouds every time Jack touched her or whispered seductively in her ear. Fire seemed to spread through her entire body with every kiss he left on her satiny skin. With every gasp and moan she heard from him, she felt a growing need for him, a growing arousal as the ache became unbearable and she begged him to take her. It had been nothing but excruciating pain at first and she cried out, almost asking him to stop. Tears fell down her face, and she barely registered Jack whispering how sorry he was for causing her this pain. She felt him kiss away her tears and run his hands over her sweat covered body in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her, concern clearly evident in his voice.

"No," she grimaced. With a shaky breath she said, "Go on Jack. Please."

The pain went away and nothing but pure pleasure filled its space. Elizabeth felt as though she were on top of the world as the pleasure continued to coil in her stomach waiting to be released from the tight hold. She was flying like a bird – a sparrow – free to do what she wanted. There wasn't a care nor worry in the world as Jack continued to bring out these strange sensations from somewhere deep inside of her. All that mattered was Jack. She didn't care about what her fiancé would think of her betrayal if he found out, because to her, this wasn't betrayal. It was earning Jack's forgiveness, and at the moment, that was more important than some engagement. When the tight coil was finally released, pleasure exploded within her and was sent in waves through her body. She screamed out Jack's name as she felt herself falling from that cloud and gently floated to the ground like a feather. _I love you, _her heart screamed before she closed her eyes and gave into the exhaustion.

The warmth from Jack's skin caused Elizabeth to blush when she realized the position they were in. She was lying on her back with her left arm wrapped around Jack's shoulders while Jack was laying on his stomach, resting slightly on Elizabeth, their legs entwined. Both of his arms were wrapped around her waist, as if trying to keep her there forever. His face was resting on her collar bone and she could feel the warmth of his breath as it tickled her neck.

Elizabeth smiled when she found her hand running through Jack's dreadlocks. She felt as if she could stay there forever. She wanted to stay here. She didn't want to know what today would bring. Who would die? How many injuries will there be? Who will win? _What if Will dies? What if I die? _she thought. _We'll never be together. _These thoughts kept running across her mind and she began to wonder if she made the right decision as Pirate King to fight against the East India Trading Company.

Of course they had to fight. It was the only way. If the pirates wanted to be free, they had to fight or face extinction. They would be able to sail anywhere they wanted and do what they wanted. They could pillage and plunder and not worry about the East India Trading Company threatening to kill anyone that committed even the smallest of crimes. Sure they could get caught and face the hangman's noose, but what is life without a few risks? At least innocent men, women, and children wouldn't be hung for coming in contact with a pirate. It would be worth it to fight.

_Although if Will dies, I don't think I could live with myself._ she thought. _I love him._

_No you don't, _an annoying voice in the back of her head told her. _Not according to what you did last night._

_Yes I do love Will! _Elizabeth argued back. _I didn't betray him by engaging in those activities last night. I did that so Jack could forgive me._

_I wasn't talking about those activities, _the voice answered. _You said those three words to Jack__._

It was then that Elizabeth recalled that she told Jack she loved him. _I didn't tell him, _she argued with herself. _I merely thought it. That doesn't mean anything. _

_Yes it does, _the voice said in an annoying sing-song way. _It means you love him, but you won't admit it._

Elizabeth let out a shaky breath as she refused to believe what that annoying voice was trying to tell her. Her emotions were already in turmoil from worrying about the upcoming battle. She didn't need to worry about who she loved.

She swallowed her tears and tried to keep her feelings in check as she thought about the battle today. Looking out the window, she saw that the sun was quickly rising. She could hear the crew moving about outside and wondered if they wondered where she was. _Probably not, _she thought. _All of them are most likely too hung-over to notice I'm not in my cabin. _

Sighing, Elizabeth unwrapped her arm from Jack's neck. Moving her hands to his arms, she carefully removed them from around her waist as she tried not to wake him. She sat up slowly and pulled the covers off of her naked body. She noticed the blood on the sheets but thought nothing of it. _Whats done is done, _she thought. _Can't go back now. _As quietly as she could, she got off the bed and went to gather her clothes that had been strewn about the cabin. Elizabeth pulled on her pants and was finishing buttoning up her shirt when she heard a soft chuckle.

"You do know that those clothes don't flatter you at all luv. Personally, I think you look better without 'em."

Elizabeth turned her head and smirked at Jack. He was sitting up with the sheets barely covering his waist. His lustful gaze sent shivers down her spine and she looked at his chest so she could control her raging emotions. That didn't help much, considering how perfectly bronzed and muscled it was, and lust quickly formed in her eyes. "How long have you been awake?" she asked, trying to focus on something else.

Jack looked her up and down before answering. "Since you been runnin' your hands through me dreads."

She had to swallow hard in order to gain some sort of control over her body as Jack looked at her hungrily. _See. You do love him, _the voice said. _No I don't._

"No you don't what, luv?" Jack asked.

Confused, she stared at him for a moment before realizing that she had spoken those words out loud. A blush came to her face and spread down her neck. "Never mind," she said turning her head away.

Jack pushed the covers back and swung his legs off the bed. He began to walk towards her, and she had to fight the urge to look at him knowing that he wasn't clothed. He stopped right in front of her and ran his fingers across her jaw. Involuntary shivers ran up and down her spine as she felt her body relax and lean into his touch. His deft fingers made their way to her neck and she heard him chuckle. "Now that's going to leave a nice bruise luv."

With her own will betraying her, she turned her head and looked him in the eye. "What do you mean?" She brought her hand up to her neck and winced when her fingers made contact. Brushing past Jack, she rushed over to the small mirror on the wall and examined her neck. There, at the point where the shoulder meets the neck, was a big, red bite mark. "Jack!" She spun around, an angry look on her face as she stared at Jack, who had pulled his pants on whilst she was examining her neck.

"What?" he playfully asked. "If I remember correctly, you seemed to enjoy it."

"At the time!" she yelled as his smirk was getting her riled up. "Now I have to deal with the possibility of someone seeing this and figuring out what occurred last night!"

Jack stepped toward her, his smirk starting to get the better of her. "And what would be wrong with that?"

"I'm engaged to Will!" she yelled.

The smirk disappeared from Jack's face. It was replaced with...Elizabeth didn't know what, but whatever it was it made her feel guilty and suddenly ashamed of the way she was acting. "Jack, I..."

"Doesn't matter Miss Swann. Tis done with. Once you put yer coat on no one will notice." With that Jack grabbed his shirt and put it on, followed by his black vest.

Elizabeth watched as he grabbed his other belt and put that on as well. "Don't call me that Jack," she whispered.

Jack looked up. "Call you what? Miss Swann? I vaguely remember not so long ago that anytime I would so much as call you anything other than Miss Swann, you would get a snippy and very nearly bite my head off. Now you're saying that you don't want to be called that? You're not making any sense at all."

Elizabeth felt tears come to her eyes. "My name is Elizabeth. I want you to address me as Elizabeth." She suddenly looked down as she tried to hide the tears. "Damn it Jack! I miss you calling me Lizzie!"

She felt his hand grab her chin and force her head up so she would have to look at him. Not caring, she let a few tears trail down her face. Jack gently brushed them away with his thumb. "Why is that luv?"

She swallowed, not knowing if she could trust her voice at the moment. "I miss the old you, Jack."

Jack let his eyes wander over her face, briefly remembering how gorgeous she looked when her face was flushed with passion and pleasure. Not that she didn't look beautiful now, it's just that she looked so helpless. Regret seemed to fill his whole being. _You didn't have to snap at her like that Jackie, _the voice inside his head said.

"I know." He meant to answer the voice in his head, but instead ending up answering Elizabeth. He didn't know what else to say, and he didn't think he would be able to bring himself to say he was sorry.

It seemed to be the right thing to say, seeing as Elizabeth smiled through her tears. "Thank you, Jack." He stepped back and gave a slight bow before turning around and opening the door and making a motion with his arm for her to go first. Elizabeth just shook her head as she walked past him.

She walked over to the door and threw Jack's boots at him before putting on her own that she had 'borrowed' from Port Royale. Next, she picked up all the pins that had been in her hair before when she had been in Sao Feng's quarters and walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall behind Jack's desk. She attempted to pin her hair up to the way it was and when it looked like it had some resemblance she decided it was good enough. She heard a faint click and knew that Jack unlocked the door. Rustling of clothing could be heard as she checked her appearance in the mirror one last time.

Elizabeth turned around to find Jack, fully clothed, standing there. He had her hat in one hand and her coat in the other. He held out the coat so she could put her arms through and he made sure that the collar covered the bite mark as she began to secure the strings. She straightened out the coat a little before turning to face him once more.

Jack looked her up and down before speaking. "Now, something seems to be missing," he said to himself. Elizabeth smiled, enjoying his playfulness. Jack snapped his fingers. "Ah! I know!" With that, he placed her hat upon her head. "There. Now you look like a Pirate King."

"Thank you, Jack. And you look like the Captain Jack Sparrow that I know." She answered playfully.

He gave a slight smirk before letting his face carry the expression called sadness. His deep brown eyes lost a hint of their sparkle as he looked at Elizabeth's face again. _Walking out is always the hardest part. _He thought. _But why does it seem harder now?_

Elizabeth met Jack's sad gaze with one of her own. She was lost in his eyes as both of them registered how hard it was going to be to act like this never happened. Before she broke down into tears again, Elizabeth brushed past Jack and walked toward the door. She paused before opening it. Her heart was screaming at her _Tell him now! You love him! Tell him._ "Jack..."

Jack turned around to see Elizabeth turning to face him. _This is your chance. Don't let her go! Tell her! _"Yes luv?"

She raised her tear-filled eyes to stare into his almost black ones. "I really am sorry Jack." _No! Why didn't you tell him?_

_Say it! _"I know Lizzie. I forgive you." _Coward._

With the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, all she did was nod her head before opening the door and rushing out.

Jack stared at the closed door for a while before turning around and walking over to his desk. He placed both of his hands on the top and braced himself against it. Defeated, he lowered his head, ashamed of his lack of courage. "I'm sorry too luv."

**A/N: What do you guys think about their feelings? Is it real and in character? Or did I completely fail?**


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth leaned against the door to Jack's cabin and took a shuddering breath in a desperate, final attempt to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes as she tried to swallow the big lump that had formed in her throat. _Why are you acting like this Elizabeth? _Her spirited and stubborn side wondered. _You don't love him! _

_Then why is it so hard? _Her vulnerable side asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth whispered. She felt cold where Jack had touched her with his calloused fingers only minutes ago. All the warmth left her body along with all the happiness. Cold, depression, and hurt took over, making it almost impossible for her to breath. It was choking her. Suffocating her, slowly closing off her airways as if punishing her for what she did, or did not do. Despair was washing over her, claiming her body, mind and soul. Its freezing grip on her body made it impossible to move. She was frozen to the spot as she realized that it was slowly tearing her apart, piece by piece. Elizabeth didn't fight it. _It wouldn't have worked out between us, _she thought. Elizabeth closed her eyes as if trying to block out the pain. "I want to die."

"Now, why would that be missy?" came a chuckle directly in front of her.

Jumping slightly at the sound of his voice, Elizabeth opened her eyes to meet the yellow eyes of Captain Barbossa. She let out a slow breath, trying to collect her thoughts and shake off her momentary weakness. _You're a pirate. You don't think like that, _she thought as her airways opened up and she was able to breathe once again. "Its nothing."

Barbossa looked at her, unconvinced. "Doesn't sound like nothin'," he leered. "Sounds like somethin' be botherin' ye and ye don't want to talk 'bout it. Maybe somethin' that happened las' night?" He inquired.

Elizabeth sucked in a breath at his accusation. _He doesn't know anything about last night, _she tried to convince herself. _He's just trying to shake you up. _Trying to remain calm didn't seem to help as she felt her face go hot. "No-nothing happened last ni-night," she stammered as she let her eyes look anywhere but at Barbossa.

She heard him let out a low chuckle once more and she forced herself to look in his direction. He just smiled knowingly as he looked her up and down. Elizabeth shivered under his intense stare but held her chin high, remaining defiant. Barbossa took off his feathered hat and gave her a huge, mock bow. "Whatever you say, Your Highness." With that, he placed his hat back on his head, and turned on his heel to go help the crew prepare for the upcoming battle when he stopped. He threw a smirk over his shoulder at her. "That's a nice bruise ye got there, missy." He sauntered away, laughing insanely at the look of horror on her face.

As fast as she could, Elizabeth ran to her cabin. Upon arriving there, she threw the door open, ran through, and slammed the door shut before jumping on her bed and burying her head in her pillow. She was thankful that the pillow muffled her frustrated, annoyed, angry scream.

Once she regained her breath, she turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. Subconsciously, her hand moved up to her neck and began rubbing the bruise as if trying to remove it. _There really is no sense trying. It's going to stay, s_he thought. _Just hope that Will doesn't ask where you got it. _For some reason, Elizabeth didn't care what Will thought. When she thought of Will, she didn't fill up with warmth like she normally did. She didn't get butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing him. "It's just nerves," she reassured herself. "You're just worried about the battle. Of course I still love Will." _No you don't. _

Before she could start arguing with herself again, there was a knock on her door. "Poppet, we're ready to sail at your order," she heard Ragetti call through the door.

"I'll be right up." Once she couldn't hear Ragetti's footsteps, she swung her legs off the bed and stretched as she stood up. She looked around her cabin once more as if trying to memorize everything like she would never see it again. "You might not," she told herself grimly. She checked her belt and made sure her pistol and cutlass were there before opening up the door and walking on deck.

*J*E*

Jack stood amongst the crew, waiting for the order to take the helm. He saw Elizabeth emerge from below and felt his breath catch in his throat as he gazed at her. Her eyes were filled with a fiery determination and her posture seemed to mock those around her as if daring anyone to challenge her. Her stride was confident as she walked past crewmen. Determination seemed to radiate off of her as some of the more cowardly crewmen stood up straighter. Jack felt the corners of his lips lift up into a small smile. _Pirate, _he thought proudly.

_Too bad she's engaged to the whelp, _that annoying voice mockingly told him.

_Doesn't matter, _Jack answered. _I'm not willing to tie myself to someone. Besides, one night was fine. _For some reason, he felt empty as he thought of just having that one night together. He could feel the cold seeping in, taking over his body and causing everything to shut down...

"Jack!"

Jack shook his head, trying to clear his head as he realized that Elizabeth had stopped right in front of him and spoken to him. He looked at her face and thought he saw her features soften as they looked at each other. "What was that luv?"

"Take the helm and lead the other ships out of the cove." She told him. "There we'll wait for the East India Trading Company to show up."

He nodded at her and walked over to the stairs that lead to the stern. He took the wheel in his hands and didn't even notice his knuckles turning white from gripping the spokes so hard. The sails came down and began to flap from the strong wind. "Tie down the main mast!" Jack yelled to the crew.

"Aye, aye captain!" came a chorus of replies.

Jack had to smile. _That's right. I'm captain. Not that cowardly, mutinous, sleaze-ball of a first mate over there. _Jack looked over at Barbossa who was just staring out to sea as they made their way out of Shipwreck Cove. _My ship. _With that, he turned his gaze back towards the opening in the fortress that would lead them out to sea.

*J*E*

The eight ships belonging to the nine Pirate Lords (seeing as Barbossa and Jack _share _the Pearl), as well as Captain Teague's ship, were lined up; waiting for the East India Trading Company to arrive. The _Black Pearl _was in the middle of all the ships, much like a general would stand in the middle of an army. To their left was Elizabeth's ship, the _Sea Empress_, then Mistress Ching's ship, followed by Gentleman Jocard's ship and Sri Sumbhajee's ship. To their right was Captain Teague's ship, as well as Ammand's ship, then Capitaine Chevelle's ship, and Vallenueva's ship.

Elizabeth looked back and forth between her army. _Her army. _ She allowed a small smile when she thought of how far she had come since her days as a governor's daughter. _This is for you, Father__,_ she thought as she looked up to the skies. She hoped he was watching and would help them in the battle, although she didn't know how much good it would do. When her gaze returned to the foggy horizon, she could make out the faint outline of a ship sailing towards them.

"The enemy is here!" Marty yelled. "Let's take 'em!"

The crew immediately joined in with battle cries and readied themselves with their swords. Shouts carried from ship to ship as each crew was preparing to lift anchor and sail into battle. Elizabeth joined in, ready to fight for their freedom.

Then, coming off the horizon, they saw the outline of at least a hundred more ships. An entire armada. What are the chances of survival? Close to none. The shouts and battle cries died down and silence cast over the pirate army. Their mouths hung open and they stared in disbelief.

The crew on the _Black Pearl _suddenly turned around and stared at Elizabeth with hateful eyes before turning their angry stares at Jack. Elizabeth couldn't help but look at Jack, wondering what he was going to do.

Jack just smiled nervously at all the stares. _Not good!_ "Hm...Parlay?"

Elizabeth made her way over to Jack and grabbed his arm before dragging him over to the rail. "Signal the parlay," she told him before taking out her telescope and looking off into the distance. "There's a spit of land over there that we can talk." She looked at Jack for a moment, desperately wanting to be in the comfort of his arms. "I'll find Barbossa and then the three of us are going to meet them." Not being able to stand how loud her heart was pounding while she was talking to Jack, Elizabeth turned around in search of the other captain.

Jack watched her go before signaling the parlay. _She is so strong for a woman, _he thought. _I made the right decision in voting her Pirate King. Even if some people don't think so. _

Elizabeth returned with Barbossa in tow, and the three pirate lords got into the long boat and began rowing towards the spit of land that Elizabeth had spotted. They rowed in silence, seeing as Elizabeth didn't know what to say to Jack and she sure as hell didn't want to strike up a conversation with Barbossa. Jack was also having some trouble trying to find the right words to say, so he remained silent. Barbossa, sensing the uncomfortable tension between the two, wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

Before long, they arrived to the spit of land and Elizabeth hopped out and began making the long walk down the stretch of sand. Jack and Barbossa quickly caught up and walked beside her. They said nothing as they walked, focusing on the three figures at the other end. Elizabeth's demeanor was determined and defiant, ready to fight. Barbossa, with Jack the monkey on his shoulder, walked confidently beside her while Jack faltered at the sight of Davy Jones before altering his position to a mocking swagger.

_Will! _Elizabeth thought when she saw him. She was ecstatic to see him, but she didn't feel the normal butterflies in her stomach every time she laid eyes on him. _No time for those kind of thoughts. Focus! _She shifted her gaze to look at Davy Jones, holding back a grimace at his tentacle face, before settling her gaze on the man that murdered her father – Lord Beckett. Her eyes darkened with hate as she met his eyes, challenging him to fight. His expressionless face only fueled her anger as she came to a stop right in front of him. Jack halted beside her and Barbossa took one more step before stopping.

He glared accusingly at Will. "So, you be the cur that led these wolves to our door."

Beckett glanced at Will before turning back to address Barbossa. "Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

Elizabeth looked to her left to see only Jack. _No!_ She thought. _He betrayed us. He betrayed me..._

Jack looked to his left as well before nervously turning back to look at his companions. "My hands are clean in this." He tried so hard to avoid looking into Elizabeth's eyes, but they seemed to pull his towards hers. He cringed inwardly at the sight of them. Hurt, anger, betrayal was all he could see in her beautiful, brown eyes. _You betrayed her trust mate, _the voice told him. _I know. I'm sorry Lizzie. _Trying to focus on anything but her accusing stare, he looked at his hands. "Figuratively."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose," Will said causing Elizabeth to tear her hurt gaze away from Jack. Will looked at Beckett. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke! Listen to the tool," Jack said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked back and forth between Jack and Will before meeting Will's eyes. "Will, I've been aboard the _Dutchman. _I understand the burden you bear, but I feel that cause is lost."

Will's eyes lit up for a moment as he looked at her. "No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." He shifted his gaze to look at Jack. Elizabeth followed that gaze and saw Jack give the faintest of smiles. _Something's going on, _she thought. _But what?_

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett held up an object that Elizabeth knew all too well.

_Jack's compass! _She couldn't believe what she was seeing. _He really did betray us. _She looked back at Jack and noticed the guilty look that crossed his features for the briefest of moments. _Why did I want his forgiveness? I give myself to him and he betrays us. _Elizabeth was jerked out of her thoughts as Beckett continued to speak.

"You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are." He threw the compass at Jack, who caught it with ease. "Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied," Jones growled. "One hundred years in servitude aboard the _Dutchman. _As a start."

Elizabeth noticed Will make eye contact with her before tilting his head ever so slightly from Jack to Jones. _Does Jack want to get on the _Dutchman? She thought.

"That debt was paid, mate," Jack stated. Then, he shook his hand, indicating to Elizabeth. "With help."

"You escaped," Jones replied.

"Technically.." Jack began before getting interrupted by Elizabeth.

"I propose an exchange," She said. All eyes turned towards her, suddenly curious as to what she had to say. "Will leaves with us...and you can take Jack."

Barbossa and Jack looked at her incredulously. _What is she thinking? _They both thought.

Will finally spoke, "Done."

Jack looked at Will, "Undone."

"Done," Beckett said, leaving no room for argument.

Angrily, Barbossa turned towards Elizabeth. "Jack's one of the nine pirate lords. You have no right."

Elizabeth looked him in the eye before smirking at him, "King." Turning from a furious Barbossa, she looked at Jack to see him smirk at his former first mate before his dropping his gaze to meet hers. Her eyes were filled with sadness, hurt, betrayal, and even regret as she stared into his almost black eyes. Jack felt the guilt of what he'd done wash over him as he met her stare. _No use feeling sorry anymore mate. Did what you had to do to get what you want. _

He took off his hat as he began to walk away from them and gave a mock bow. "As you command, _your nibs." _

"Blackguard!" Barbossa cried, lashing his sword at Jack's head.

Jack saw his piece of eight fall into the sand and was about to pick it up when the blasted monkey scurried forward and grabbed. How Barbossa managed to cut that off and not cut open his head was beyond him. Jack turned around to see Barbossa standing directly in front of him.

"If ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well," he leered.

Jack swallowed before speaking. "First to the finish, then?" Keeping his eye on Barbossa, he walked towards Will. As he approached Will, he spun around and met Will's gaze. An understanding of what was going to happen past between them. Jack kept Will's gaze and was about to stand where he had been standing only to find Beckett there. Beckett indicated that he stand to the spot at his left-right next to Jones. Grimacing, Jack did so, shivering from revulsion on the inside.

"Do you fear death?" Jones asked him.

"You've no idea," He answered before looking back at Elizabeth. Something in his chest suddenly clenched hard as he saw the loving look she gave Will. _Too bad you didn't get her first, Whelp. _His attention returned to Beckett as he began to speak again.

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight, and all of you will die," He said stepping up to stand directly in front of Elizabeth. "Or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die."

Elizabeth stepped forward, anger and hate clearly written across her face. "You murdered my father."

Beckett's face remained emotionless, only causing Elizabeth's anger to mount. "He chose his own fate."

"And you have chosen yours," She answered coldly, causing the other men to shiver at the cool calm of her voice. "We will fight. And you will die." She held his gaze for a moment longer before turning on her heel and brushing past Will and Barbossa. A moment later, they joined her.

"So be it," Beckett said to no one in particular.

"King?" Will asked Elizabeth once he caught up with her.

Elizabeth smirked a little before answering, "Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack."

Will looked thoughful for a moment. "Maybe he really does know what he's doing."

**A/N: I love this scene in the movie. So many thoughts pass between the characters that you wonder what they are thinking. Leave a review, and I will be sure to review your story! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****I split the battle into two chapters. Hopefully no one has a problem with that... **

**I own nothing. I just like to use the characters.**

The long boat pulled up alongside the _Black Pearl_ with a thud, jerking Elizabeth out of her thoughts. She watched as Barbossa climbed up the ladder and stood up to follow suit. Will held his hand out for her as she grabbed a hold of the ladder. She smiled at him as she went up. _How could I _not_ love Will? _She asked herself. _He is so sweet and caring. And he wouldn't betray me like someone else I know. _Elizabeth waited for that annoying voice to answer her, waiting for it to tell her she didn't love Will and that she loved Jack. It never came, and for some reason, Elizabeth felt as though she was betraying herself. _It never would have worked out between Jack and I, _she assured herself as she hopped onto the _Pearl's _deck.

Turning around, she helped Will up onto the deck. Looking into his eyes, she knew she made the right decision in not falling for the infamous captain. Although, when she grabbed his hand, there was no tingling sensation that spread throughout her body. There were no butterflies in her stomach. She didn't feel like she could melt every time Will looked at her. She didn't feel the warmth from his touch. Instead, she felt as if no one had touched her at all, her body temperature remaining unchanged.

_Where are you? _She called to that annoying voice. _Tell me I'm making the wrong decision! _Elizabeth felt the urge to argue that she didn't love Jack and it was Will that she loved, but she couldn't figure out why. Was it that she enjoyed these arguments and that she could prove that she loves Will by arguing with herself? But, if she really loved Will, then why did she feel the need to prove it? She shouldn't have to prove it because she knew she loves him. Unless, she loves someone else. Someone other than her fiancé. _Belay that Elizabeth! _she thought. _You _know _that you love Will. Quit feeling the need to prove it. He loves you and you love him. Simple as that. _

"We need to use the _Black Pearl _as a flagship and lead the others into battle." She told Will as they walked up to stand behind Barbossa.

"I don't think so, missy." Barbossa told them as he continued to watch what, or who, was being brought up from below deck.

Pintel and Ragetti were holding onto thick ropes that were tied around Tia Dalma as they slowly lead her up the stairs, as if afraid she might curse them at any minute. Tia Dalma wasn't resisting as she was almost dragged up the last step and into the center of the deck where the crew had formed a circle around her. Backing away slowly, Pintel and Ragetti made their way into the circle whilst hanging onto the ropes. Several other crew members stepped forward and grabbed the remaining ropes and pulled them tight, making sure she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Barbossa, you can't do this!" Will cried before being grabbed from behind.

"We need to give Jack a chance!" Elizabeth said, trying to talk some sense into the man. Before she could get out another word, she too was grabbed from behind, and she grimaced as her arms were forcefully yanked behind her back. She struggled for a moment in an attempt to get free, before giving up, realizing it was a futile attempt. She felt the cool metal of the shackles on her wrists and heard the _click_ of them shutting, keeping her bound and unable to do anything. Looking over at Will, she saw that he was in a similar condition. _This can't be good. _Elizabeth had the strange sense of what Jack must have gone through when his crew performed a mutiny on him and left him to die. _Although, it looks like I won't be left to die. They might just kill me right now, _she grimly thought.

Barbossa turned around and stepped right in front of Elizabeth, forcing her to meet him eye to eye. "I don't think so, _your Highness. _For too long I had t' stand t' the side, watchin' everyone else get their way but meself. The course o' events are now in my hands. Calypso shall be set free by _my _doing." Jack the monkey chirped from atop his shoulder as if in agreement. Barbossa leered at her for a moment before grabbing the silk knot, her Piece of Eight, around her neck and yanking it off. He then motioned for Ragetti to come over, and he dropped Jack's Piece of Eight, as well as Elizabeth's, into the small bowl.

Ragetti brought the bowl forward and handed it off to one of the crewmembers to hold in front of Tia Dalma. "These items brought together, done." Barbossa said as he waved his hand over the bowl. He poured some type of liquid into the bowl as he continued to speak. "Items t' be burned, and someone must speak these words: Calypso I release you from your human bonds."

"That's it?" Pintel asked, unimpressed.

Barbossa grabbed the torch that a crewmember was holding and smirked at everyone around him. "You're supposed t' say it as if t' a lover." A low ripple of laughter was heard around the ship followed these words. Pintel and Ragetti grinned excitedly at each other. Elizabeth and Will stole questioning glances as Barbossa boomed out the incantation and lowered the torch into the bowl. Nothing happened.

"You did'n say it right." Ragetti pointed out to Barbossa, who rolled his eyes as he stepped back. "You did'n say it right." Ragetti stepped up to Tia Dalma and whispered the incantation into her ear. The crewmember holding the bowl suddenly let go as it caught in flames and the Pieces of Eight began to burn. Tia Dalma inhaled the smoke and seemed to stop breathing when suddenly, the bowl dropped to the deck with a loud thud. She began to shake and several of the pirates holding her wearily stepped back, and then she became still again.

"Tia Dalma!" Will cried, breaking free from the hold that his captors had on him. Tia Dalma stood with her eyes closed, her breathing shallow; almost ignoring him. "Calypso?" He questioned. Her eyes snapped open and she fixed Will with an angry, questioning stare. "Who was it that told the Brethren Court how to bind you?" He asked her. Her lips began to tremble and her eyes started to get all watery. "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name 'im!" She cried, almost breaking down.

"Davy Jones." Will said with a small smirk. He watched her face contort into rage and her eyes darken before wisely stepping back to stand next to Elizabeth. Tia Dalma began to violently shake and wail as she began to grow. The pirates stepped back and tried to keep a hold on the ropes around her but to no avail.

Elizabeth looked at Will. "What did you do?"

*J*E*

Jack felt hopeless as he gripped the bars to the cell he was currently occupying in the brig of the _Flying Dutchman. _Elizabeth betrayed him...again. _How could she just trade me away like that? _He questioned. _All to save her dearly beloved. Well here's news for you Turner, she isn't exactly your little innocent governor's daughter anymore. Heavy emphasis on the innocent part. _Jack smirked as he remember last night. _Definitely no longer innocent. _

Jack sighed before stepping back to pace around the small cell as he tried to think about an escape plan. Sensing another presence in the cell, Jack spun around and was surprised to see...himself.

_Well, here you are on the Flying Dutchman just like you wanted to be, _the voice, now come to life Jack Sparrow said to him.

_Yes, yes, bravo mate! _Came the second voice. Jack spun around again. His eyes widened as he saw two of him in the same cell with him. One was sitting on a barrel and the other was leaning against the door to the cell. Now, he knew he lost it. Having hallucinations of the voices he had been hearing in his head is never a good thing.

"Go away!" Jack said, not wanting to deal with them.

_Stab the heart, _came a third voice. The three Jacks turned around to see another Jack, although this one was already part of the ship. _Stab the heart. Gain immortality. Of course, first you have to find a way to get to the heart. _

Jack was getting a little creeped out so he began to pace around the cell again muttering, "Think like a whelp," over and over again. The Jack that was sitting on the barrel took out his compass as if hoping he'll find the answer that way. The Jack that was part of the ship took out its brain and began to poke at it. The other Jack began looking all over the cell door before calling, "Half-pin barrel hinges!"

"Leverage." Jack said, grinning insanely as he grabbed the bench and put the legs of it through the openings in the cell door. Using his weight, he started to lift the door up, thus breaking himself out of the brig. It didn't take long, and the door was soon off with a low creaking noise as the hinges broke. "Thanks for yer help!" He called as he ran off in search of the chest.

_You've lost it Jackie. _

*J*E*

Elizabeth walked towards the back of the ship. Of course Calypso hadn't forgiven them. Why would she after being bound for hundreds of years? Barbossa was a fool to think she could help them in this battle. _There's an entire armada after us. _She thought grimly as her hair blew around her face. Her hat was lost when Calypso had turned into thousands of crabs, and this in turn caused her hair to come loose from their pins. She didn't try to stop it, knowing that the wind was only getting stronger. She looked up towards the sky and took in the grey clouds, the creaking of the wood underfoot, the swaying of the ropes, and the lapping of the waves against the hull of the ship. They seemed to be telling her something. "It's not over." She said, causing the crew to look in her direction.

"We have an armada against us." Gibbs said.

"I know ye want t' get revenge against the East India Trading Company fer yer father's death, but it's not goin' t' bring him back. And I fer one ain't willing t' die fer a lost cause," Barbossa told her firmly, yet trying to say it gently at the same time.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth. "You're right," she said before turning around to face him and the rest of the crew. "Then what shall we die for?" She walked past Barbossa and Will and began to make her way past other crew members who were watching her, wondering what she was going to do. "You will listen to me." She said quietly before shouting, "Listen!"

She grabbed onto a rope and hoisted herself up onto the rail of the _Pearl_ before turning around to address the crew who were ready to listen to what she had to say, for fear of what she could do. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the _Black Pearl _to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats on a baldric ship…no. No they will see free men...and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons and hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do!" She cried out to the crew, her voice gathering momentum as she spoke. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she glanced at Barbossa, "By the sweat of our brows, and the strengths of our backs, and the courage of our hearts." Elizabeth looked over the sea of faces to see everyone watching her and she could see the dark veil in all of their eyes being lifted as she spoke, giving them hope in this upcoming battle. "Gentlemen..." She pleaded. Then she looked at Will, begging him to support her. "Hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors." Will said with all of his confidence in Elizabeth's decision.

That simple phrase went from Barbossa, to Pintel and Ragetti, and to Gibbs. "Aye," Gibbs said. "The wind is on our side boys! That's all we need!" Cheers and shouts echoed from each crew member as they took out their swords and clashed them together.

Elizabeth turned her head towards the _Sea Empress. _"Hoist the colors!" She shouted and was rewarded with shouts from her ship as well as the others. All the ships began to raise their flags, the shouts and battle cries once again filling the air and drowning out the howling wind. Swords clashed and the flags flapped in the wind as Elizabeth hopped down from the railing and walked up to the helm. She stood at the helm with Barbossa to her right and Will to her left. She looked between them, and each of them matched her determined smirk as the _Black Pearl _sailed towards the _Flying Dutchman._

*J*E*

Jack walked towards the Captain's Cabin, desperately hoping he wouldn't have a run-in with the _Dutchman's _captain. He wearily glanced around him as he made his way closer. The sound of cannon fire filled the air and he could hear the cries of men who had been hit. He grimaced, praying that wouldn't happen to him before he managed to stab the heart and become immortal. _Immortality would be the ultimate goal_, Jack decided. _Although, I don't have the face for tentacles, _he grimly thought as he remembered what the whelp told him about doing the job, or end up like Davy Jones. Jack shuddered at the thought, revulsion clearly written across his face.

Suddenly, the ship lurched and if not for Jack's well trained sea legs, he would have been thrown off balance, sprawled out on the floor, and most likely discovered. Moving his hand against the wall to help keep his balance, Jack made it to the cabin door and opened it to find two Naval officers with guns pointed at a chest. _The chest! _"Just come to get me affects," Jack said motioning to his pistol, compass, and sword that were on the table. The Naval officers didn't look so convinced as they followed his movements with their guns.

Walking to the table, Jack grabbed his pistol and slid it into his belt, tied the compass in its proper spot and sheathed his sword. He turned back to the Naval officers and looked at them for a moment. "Oi, have I met you 'fore?" He asked them. They shook their heads no. "Doesn' matter anyway." Jack looked back at the chest with longing as he tried to think of a plan.

"There definitely has been a breakdown in discipline aboard this vessel," the skinnier of the two Naval officers said. Jack pretended to look interested as he waited for the opportune moment.

"It's the fish people," answered the other.

"Ah. So fish-people, by dint of being fish-people are less disciplined than non-fish people?" One asked the other, his attention moving off of Jack. _Why do they seem so familiar? _Jack wondered as he stepped closer to the chest, neither of the two officers noticing.

"It seems contributory," came the answer. Jack found the opportune moment and grabbed the chest, grinning the entire time as he walked out of the cabin completely unharmed.

_Now, why do they seem so familiar? _Jack asked himself. _I swear I've seen them before, but where? _He didn't run into too many Naval officers but their arguing definitely rung a bell. _Port Royale. That's right. Right before you saved...her. _Jack felt a small amount off warmth spread through him, despite the cold rain, and it bugged him to no end. He remembered rescuing her from drowning and cutting off her corset as she lay not breathing on the dock. He remembered her turning over and spitting the water out as he crouched over her, his legs on either side of her. He remembered seeing the Aztec gold coin around her neck and asking her where she got it as she looked up at him with big, beautiful brown eyes. _God, she's beautiful, _Jack thought when he first laid eyes on her. _Nothings changed at all. If anything, she's even more beautifu,. _Jack thought, remembering how she looked last night, the light of the moon shining off of her satiny smooth skin.

Jack looked around the corner of the door and found no one looking in his direction, so he crept out with the chest in his hands. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side today as he ran into Davy Jones.

"Well lookee here boys," Jones said, looking like a little kid on Christmas morning as he spotted Jack. "A little lost bird. A lost bird, that ne'er learned t' fly." He pulled out his sword, soon followed by some of his crew members, and pointed it at Jack who had began to back away.

"To my great regret," Jack said, squinting through the rain. "But..." He jumped up onto the railing and grabbed onto the nearest rope he could find. "It's ne'er too late to learn." With that, he swung the chest around causing it to hit the place where the rope was tied, and he was launched into the air towards the main mast.

As he was sailing through the air, Jack let out one of his famous drunken yells as he felt bullets whizz past his ear, much too close for comfort. When he came up to the mast, he let go of the rope as soon as his feet hit the wet, slippery wood. He swayed back and forth, dangerously close to falling off, but he didn't. Of course he wouldn't fall, he's Captain Jack Sparrow! Smiling to himself for his wit, he spun around as soon as he heard a growl, and he knew who it came from. He saw Davy Jones emerge from the wood and take several menacing steps towards him, cutlass in hand, and an almost nervous look on his face as he saw the chest swing in Jack's hand as he drew his sword. "You don't have t' be so upset 'bout this," Jack said through the heavy rain and thunder, trying to buy time. "I could set ye free mate."

"My freedom was forfeit long ago," Jones growled before launching his attack. Jack swung his sword around to meet Jones's and began to parry, matching him every wild swing with a block and even sending one of his powerful blows at Jones. Their swords clashed and the force behind each blow caused the other to lose their balance, leaving them vulnerable for attack. It was here where Jack lost his footing and had to swing the chest around in order to get his balance back. "No!" Jones cried stepping forward to grab the chest.

Regaining his balance, Jack's sword met Davy's sword as each tried to knock the other off balance and hang onto the chest at the same time. Jones smirked at Jack, "You can do nothing without the key!" He shouted over the thunder and the howl of the wind.

Jack looked confused, "I already have the key."

"No ye don't," Jones said, his tentacle holding onto the key as it wiggled back and forth, taunting Jack.

_Bingo! _"Oh _that_ key." Jack stepped back and swung his sword around, cutting off the tentacle that was holding the key in the process. _Not exactly like I planned. _Jack thought as he watched the key fall to the deck. He heard Jones cry out in pain and just managed to duck, avoiding what could have been a nasty blow to the head. From the lower position, Jack knocked the sword out of Davy's hand and was bringing his forward to deliver the final blow when Jones grabbed it with his claw; snapping it in half. Jack stared at what was left of his sword and gulped as Jones swung his claw around, knocking him off the mast.

"No!" Jones cried as he reached out with his claw to make a mad grab at the chest. Smiling at his success of grabbing the chest, he lifted it up. Or attempted too. _Why is this so heavy? _He wondered. Lifting the chest up higher, he saw a hand, then a familiar coat sleeve, then the hat, and finally Jack's face. Jones growled at Jack, annoyed at his persistence, and tried to get him off by shaking the chest around.

Jack smiled nervously at Jones for a moment before being flung through the air again. _Not good! _Then, not even knowing how it happened, he found himself clinging to a rope as it whirled around the ship. It was rather hard to hang onto the rope seeing as it was wet and extremely slippery, and his hands were slick from all the slime on the chest. Jack wrapped the rope around his hand a couple times as he reached for his pistol and pulled it out, cocking it as he prayed to every god he could think of that the powder was dry. Finding his target he took aim and fired. He knew he hit his mark by the howl of pain he heard from Jones and looking back, he saw the chest drop from his claw and onto the deck. Using his weight, Jack slid down the rope and managed to flip himself onto the deck.

He made a mad dash for the chest as soon as he spotted it. Holding it close to his body as if trying to protect it, he quickly scanned the deck for the key. _Where is the bloody key? _He frantically searched as he saw Jones appear on deck. _It couldn't have fallen into the water, could it? _

"Hand over the chest!"Jones yelled directly above him.

Jack backed away and pulled out his sword, ready to fight. Jones started to laugh, and Jack wondered what was so funny, then he looked at his sword. Or, what was left of his sword. Turning around, he yelled as he started to run as fast as he could away from Jones without slipping on the slick surface of the deck. Not really having a plan at the moment, Jack knew one thing: he needed a new weapon.

_Where's the bloody whelp when ye need him?_

**A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth had no idea how long she had been fighting. It could have been a couple minutes or a couple hours. All she knew was that every muscle in her body was screaming in pain from the gruesome fighting she was doing. She struggled to keep her balance on the slippery deck of the _Pearl _as she spun around and blocked blows that should have ended her life. She didn't know how many men she had killed, but she did know that she didn't care. This was war. No time for feeling sorry.

Around and around the _Pearl _went with the _Dutchman _in the maelstrom, sinking lower and lower into the dark abyss. The rain came down in heavy sheets making it almost impossible to see. The howling wind seemed to drown out the blasts from the cannons and the ringing of the swords clashing together echoed around the two ships. Elizabeth found it ironic that in this moment, when she should have been scared to death and worried about surviving this battle, she never felt so alive.

She parried with an odd looking crew member from the _Dutchman _before running him through. _Although, which crew member isn't odd looking? _She asked herself as she winced at the bloody scream emitting from the dying sailor. As the ship lurched, Elizabeth yanked her sword out of the sailor's stomach and raised it just in time to block a nasty blow to the head. Quickly, she responded with one of her own attacks, surprising the sailor with the strength that she possessed. Elizabeth smirked at the shocked look on the sea man's face as she slashed open his stomach, spilling out all of his guts. _Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm weak. _

"Elizabeth!"

Turning around she was met with the sight of Will slashing down his victim before running up to her and grabbing her arm, making sure she looked at him. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Elizabeth stared at Will in shock and somewhat of awe before pulling back to avoid the sword of an angry crew man. _How could he propose at a time like this? _She thought incredulously. _We're in the middle of a battle! _She turned slightly and blocked another powerful blow that was sent her way. "I don't think now is the best time!"

Will turned around and began to parry with a Naval officer and finally called to her when he had the upper hand. "Now may be the only time!" Turning around, he knocked the sword out of an oncoming opponent's hand and ran him through before blocking a blow from one of the _Dutchman's _crew members. With the blunt side of his sword, Will knocked him across the head and sent him sprawling across the deck. Taking his chance, he turned around and grabbed Elizabeth's arm when he saw that she was safe from attack for the moment. He looked into her brown eyes filled with passion and determination and his own softened and were filled with love as he spoke in a quiet, soft voice to her. "I love you."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but before any words could come out, she was forced to turn back and fight with a Navy officer. As she was fighting, her mind was in a turmoil. _Will proposed! Now might be the only time like he said! _She frantically thought as she cut open her opponent's stomach. _But what about Jack? _Elizabeth was confused by the strange emotions that were raging through her body. How was she supposed to choose? Will was so sweet, caring, loving and gentle; everything a good husband should be. Jack was traitorous, flirtatious, and a womanizer, everything that a husband shouldn't be. _Will is a good man. He does the right thing, _she told herself as she blocked yet another blow. _But he will tie you down to land, _that annoying voice argued with her. _With Jack you could sail the seas and be free. _After cutting down the man she had been fighting with, her muscles began to scream at her to stop, weary from all the fighting she had been doing. She struggled to keep her balance on her wobbly legs as the ship lurched as it continued its voyage deeper and deeper into the ocean. Ignoring what her body was telling her, she turned around and ran up to Will, clinging to his arm.

"I've made my choice." Will told her, love, caring, and compassion filled in his sweet, brown eyes as he locked his gaze with hers. "What's yours?"

Looking into that sweet, tender gaze, Elizabeth felt her heart melt. Here was the man she loved, the man she longed to be with since she first met him, the man that would do anything to keep her safe, the man who would care for her and cherish her as any husband would do a wife. She could feel her stomach twist in knots as if it sensed her answer. She felt warmth spread throughout her entire body despite the cold, heavy rain as she looked into Will's eyes knowing she made the right decision. "Barbossa!" She called and looked in the direction of the captain, ignoring the confused look on Will's face. "Marry us!"

Barbossa was fighting with three cursed piratesas he stood at the helm. Growling, he sent two of them sprawling onto the deck before running the other through. Getting a free moment he finally called out to her, "I'm a lil' busy at the moment!"

Turning back to look at Will briefly, she saw a smile grace his features before turning back to parry once more. When it seemed there was no one around them, Will called out in a desperate voice, "Barbossa, now!"

"Fine then!" He yelled into the howling wind as he climbed onto the railing and continuing to fight with two of Jones's crew members. Knocking one to the ground and running the other through, Barbossa placed his hand on his heart and began to give the ceremony. "Dearly beloved we be gathered here today," he started as he blocked a blow coming from his right before knocking his opponent off balance and running him through. "to nail yer gizzard to the mast ye poxy cur!"

Elizabeth and Will looked at each other briefly with questioning glances as they both thought the same thing before beginning to parry once more. _Not quite the way it goes. _Ridding herself of the soldier she had been fighting, Elizabeth ran around to the other side of the mast and grabbed hands with Will. "Elizabeth Swann," he began excitedly. "Do you take me, Will Turner, to be your husband?"

"I do!" She exclaimed immediately.

Will smiled at her enthusiastically. "Great!" Ducking, both of them avoided death once more. Holding hands, they fought across the deck as Elizabeth began to recite her vows.

"Will Turner," she began, her stomach flipping so much that she thought she might get sick from the nervousness of finally being married. "Do you take me to be your wife?" Blocking another blow, she backed off as Will ran the Naval officer through. Ignoring the piercing scream, she continued as if this were the normal way to get married. "In sickness and in health, with health being the most likely."

Wrapping his arms around her slim waist and holding her close, Will looked into her eyes with all the love he had for her, his heart beating erratically. "I do." Elizabeth smiled before turning around to fight with a marine and Will with another cursed pirate.

"I know pronounce ye..." Barbossa not getting to finish the sentence as he sliced off the head of one of the cursed pirates. "Ye may kiss..." He began before getting inturrupted by another marine. Turning around, he kicked out at the man, sending him sprawling onto the deck and bringing down several other crew members. "Ye may kiss..." Starting again before having to run through another opponent. Getting frustrated, he finally yelled across the deck, "Just kiss!"

Turning around, Elizabeth saw Will right in front of her. He grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him while his other hand went to her neck and tangled itself in her wet hair. Their lips met in a heated kiss, despite the battle going on around them, and nothing but heat enveloped Elizabeth as her arms snaked around Will's neck bringing him closer still. The cold rain was nothing to them, they couldn't hear the clashing of the swords nor the blasting of the cannons, all that mattered in that moment was that kiss. Her mouth began to tingle as she felt those strange sensations fill her once again as Will took in every crevice of her mouth. She battled with him for dominance and knew that if they didn't stop soon, the kiss would turn into something more heated as she felt the longing and wanting while in Will's arms. _Mrs. Elizabeth Turner. _She smiled against Will's mouth. _It has a nice ring to it. _

*J*E*

Jack slipped on the slick deck of the _Dutchman_ as he ran away from Jones. _I need a plan, _was all that was running through his mind as he stumbled back to his feet, somehow managing to keep holding onto the chest. _Where is that bloody key? _He wondered as he ran around the wheel that was used to summon the kraken. Turning around, he saw Jones on the opposite side of him. When Jones moved in one direction, Jack moved in the other direction. He smirked as he heard a frustrated growl come from Jones. That smirk was soon replaced with a look of shock as he saw Jones walk _through _the wheel, towards him. Grabbing onto the spokes, Jack spun the wheel around and smiled as he watched the captain of the _Flying Dutchman _spin around and around like a kid on a merry-go-round. His smile faltered when Jones stopped right in front of him and let out an angry, frustrated yell, his tentacles flailing in all directions. Jack let out a rather girly yell as he ran off in the opposite direction, dropping the chest in the process.

As Jack ran away from Jones, he saw the whelp swing over to the _Dutchman _from the _Pearl _and grab the chest. He saw the Maccus, the shark-looking first mate, pull out his sword on Will. Jack grabbed a plank of wood and was ready to run and help him, but was barely able to block the onslaught from Davy Jones. Digging down deep, Jack used the plank of wood as a sort of shield at first before using it as his own weapon. He swung it around and parried with Jones before knocking him on the side of the head and causing him to lose his balance for a moment. Smiling at his moment of having the upper hand, his cockiness betrayed him as Jones rallied back and hit him on the side of the head with the blunt side of his sword sending him sprawling to the ground temporarily unconscious.

At that moment, Elizabeth landed on the deck of the _Dutchman _with a soft thud. She regained her balance as Jones rounded on her. Her hand went to the handle of her sword as he pointed his at her. "Ye'll have no mercy from me!" He shouted to her against the howling wind and the cracks of thunder.

Smirking, she pulled out her sword, "That's why I brought this!" She was the first to attack, surprising him momentarily before having to block several powerful blows that were aimed at her stomach. Jones, she found, was a lot stronger and more experienced then the others she had fought thus far, and she struggled to keep up with him as her muscles complained at being strained to their limit. Dodging a blow to the head, she slashed out at Jones, only to have him side step her blow and hit her on the side of the head, knocking her unconscious as she slumped against the stairs.

When his senses returned to him, Jack blinked the black spots out of his eyes as he regained consciousness. His eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to comprehend what was crawling right in front of him. It looked like some sort of worm at first, but it was dragging something. _The key! _Reaching out, he grabbed the key and sat up. He found the chest laying a few feet away and he crawled towards it, ready to become immortal.

Will saw Elizabeth fighting with Jones as he fought with his father. His father didn't recognize him so he attacked him without a second thought. Will was forced to drop the chest as he tried to dodge Bootstrap Bill's sword. It pained Will to fight with his own father. He didn't want to hurt him, but his father didn't know who he was. Rolling out of the way of another blow, Will pulled out his dagger and knocked his father's sword to the ground as he saw Jones knock Elizabeth down. Looking back at his father whom he had pinned against the railing, he finally spoke, "I'm not going to kill you. I made a promise." With that he stuck his dagger into the wood of the railing before walking up behind Jones.

Davy Jones had his back turned to Will as he towered over Elizabeth. He raised his sword, ready to deliver the final blow, when he felt a sword being plunged into his back and through his chest, where his heart should have been. Jones let out an anguished yell since he was still able to feel the pain. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Bootstrap's boy that was trying to run him through and he let out a menacing chuckle. "Mista Turner," he said over his shoulder. "Ye forgot one thing." He raised his claw and bent the sword so Will was unable to pull it out. "I'm a heartless wretch."

Jones laughed madly as he felt Turner try to free his sword but to no avail. Raising his own, he swung it around, ready to deliver the final blow only to have Turner duck. He slashed his sword but again Will was able to dodge each blow. Getting frustrated, Jones kicked out at Will and sent him flying into the side of the ship.

Will felt his head spinning and he saw the black spots form in front of his eyes. _Stay strong! For Elizabeth's sake! _He told himself as he blinked, trying to stay conscious. He saw Jones standing above him, poised with his sword, ready to kill him. Will heard a low moan to his left and he stole a glance at Elizabeth as she started to come to. _At least she should be all right, _he thought.

Elizabeth raised her hand to the side of her head in an attempt to stop the awful pounding. Slowly turning her head, she saw Will sitting against the side of the ship with Davy standing over him, sword in hand and Will's sword through his own chest. _No! This isn't supposed to happen like this! _She thought as she gazed at Will. Tears started to form in her eyes as she gazed into his loving ones. _We were just married! _"Will," she breathed and she was answered with a quiet smile. It calmed her for a moment, until Davy Jones began to laugh at their situation.

He looked back and forth between the married couple, chuckling the whole while. "Ah, love," he said after studying the two. "A _dreadful_ bond. Yet so easily severed." He raised his sword and positioned it next to Will's throat. "Tell me, William Turner. Do ye fear death?"

"Do you?"

Elizabeth looked over at Jack as Jones turned around. There he was, the heart in one hand, his broken sword in the other; poised to kill Davy Jones. She felt her heart flutter with excitement. She looked back at Will and smiled as relief washed over her. Jack would stab the heart and Jones would be dead. Will wouldn't die! All of them wouldn't die! They wouldn't have to worry anymore. They could live their lives like they wanted to.

"Ye're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Jones growled in a low voice.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack replied, a smirk gracing his features as his fingers twitched, ready to become immortal.

"Is it now?" Jones asked. Then, before giving anyone any time to react, Jones raised his sword and plunged it deep into Will's chest. Will grimaced as he twisted it around and around, a look of pure pain coming across his face as he groaned from the sharp shooting pain. Elizabeth screamed as tears came to her eyes, falling almost instantly and beginning to mix with the rain as she started to crawl towards Will. Her hands were covering her mouth as if disbelieving what had just happened.

Jack stood frozen to the spot. His mouth hung open for a moment as he watched Elizabeth reach the whelp and begin to yell his name over and over, begging him to stay with her as her hands caressed his face. He was torn. _Stab the heart, _one voice was telling him. _Don't stab the heart, _the other was telling him. _Look at Lizzie! You can't do this to her! _Jack managed to wrench his gaze away from the emotional scene and look into Jones's face. Jones began to laugh once more and Jack raised his broken sword, ready to stab the heart.

Elizabeth cupped Will's face as he winced in agony. "No, please Will! Stay with me!" She called to him, her voice beginning to crack as she watched his skin grow paler and paler. "Will, stay with me!" She forced him to look at her and she saw the pain in his brown eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the rain came down harder, causing her whole body to go numb. She could see the blood staining the front of his shirt, but she refused to believe that Will would die. "Stay with me Will, please!" she screamed, begging him to stay as she was close to breaking down into hysterics. Elizabeth didn't even notice as Jack moved to the other side of Will and grab his hand, making him hold onto his broken cutlass.

A piercing scream filled the air, and everything around them seemed to stop for a moment. Turning her head, she saw Jones grab at his chest as he looked up to the sky. She looked back at Will, and saw that Jack had made Will stab the heart. She stared at Jack in awe and disbelief before turning her gaze back to Jones. He took a couple steps backwards before falling over the rail and into the dark abyss; dead.

"Elizabeth..." Will moaned, so low that she strained to hear it.

She turned her attention back to Will and cupped his face with her hands. He was so pale and so cold already as he gazed at her with pain and agony in his sweet, brown eyes. "No," she breathed as she locked gazes with him before his eyes started to flutter shut. She brought his face closer to hers and felt his last breath leave his body as his head limped off to the side, his whole body going limp as life escaped him. "No!" Elizabeth screamed, new tears falling down her face as she clung to Will's coat. "No! I won't leave you!"

Jack looked at the broken form of Elizabeth and felt his chest clench hard. He could feel his eyes get moist but he refused to show any emotion towards the whelp. His Lizzie was broken, and it was all his fault. Suddenly, he was jerked out of his thoughts as he heard chanting coming from the crew members. He looked around and saw Bootstrap walking forward with the chest and a knife. Jack knew what they were going to do, and he didn't want Lizzie to see it.

Standing up, he reached over and grabbed Elizabeth's arms. She struggled and fought against him; wanting to stay with Will, but he was too strong and he pulled her away as she screamed Will's name over and over. Jack wrapped his arms around her slim waist as Elizabeth tried to hit him. "Let me go! I need to stay with him!" She met his eyes for a brief moment and he could see the distress in them as the tears continued to fall. Jack held onto her tighter as he climbed up onto the railing.

"Hold on," he told her as he made a grab at a rope nearby. Taking out his pistol, he aimed and fired it at the end of the rope where it was tied to the ship. He grabbed the other rope just as a gust of wind took hold of the sail and lifted them up high into the air above the maelstrom. Jack felt Elizabeth tighten her grip around his waist as they both watched the _Dutchman _sink out of sight. Elizabeth buried her face into his chest and continued to sob as the wind lessoned and they began their descent.

When they hit the water, Elizabeth continued to cling to Jack. Jack figured it had to do with her near drowning experience when they first met and that she was upset over Will's death. He let her cling to him as the warm Caribbean water enveloped them and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he swam up to the surface bringing them both up for air. Spotting the _Pearl, _Jack began to swim with Elizabeth in tow.

As he swam, he began to wonder why he couldn't stab the heart. Why he made Will stab the heart and give up his immortality. Jack sighed as he glanced at Elizabeth's tear stained face as they neared the _Pearl. _He knew why, but he would never tell anyone. He really did care for Elizabeth, and seeing her cry like that and plead, beg for Will to live as he lay there dying shook him to the core and sent his own emotions on a frenzy. Jack never saw Elizabeth cry before. He was able to stand when she cried for her dead father, but when Will had been stabbed, the tears were gut-wrenching and they seemed to pull on his heart with every sob that was emitted from her small frame. Elizabeth really meant more to him than he let on, and he wanted her to be happy. Even if she would only be able to spend one day with the whelp every ten years.

They reached the ship together and Jack helped Elizabeth step up the ladder. He soon followed and once he was on deck, Mr. Gibbs came rushing up to him to explain their situation. "The armada is still out there Cap'n, and I think it be time that we embrace the oldest and noblest o' pirate traditions."

Jack watched Elizabeth for a moment as she looked out where the _Flying Dutchman _had been only moments before, then turned back to face the oncoming armada. "Ne'er actually been one for tradition mate." He looked at the crew and began barking out orders leaving no room for argument. "Ready the guns and wait fer my orders."

"Belay that!" Barbossa yelled to the crew.

Jack looked back at Barbossa, furious that he didn't have an ounce of trust in his decision. "Belay that, belay that!" He cried out, causing the crew to become confused about their orders.

Gibbs tried to pipe up, "Cap'n what about.."

"Belay!"

"But.."

"Belay!"

"But Cap'n..."

"Belay! Shush! Shut it!" Jack yelled, waving his hands around for silence. Once that was granted, he walked up to the helm followed closely by Gibbs and Barbossa. He looked out to where Elizabeth's gaze was and he waited for something, anything, to happen as the _Endeavor _made its way towards them. _Come on Will, _Jack thought. _We need you right now. _Jack looked back towards the _Endeavor _as the crew grew anxious about facing the armada all by themselves. They would have no chance of survival against the triple deck of cannons on each side of the massive ship.

An eerie silence went across the ship as they waited for their fate, when suddenly, the _Flying Dutchman _shot up from beneath the surface of the ocean with a massive splash. Water ran off the deck and out the portholes as it was sailing towards the _Black Pearl_, ready to attack and help the armada. The crew of the _Black Pearl _held its breath for a moment as the _Dutchman _and the _Endeavor _sailed towards them. Then they spotted the captain and a cheer went up through the crew, growing in momentum and passion to continue fighting.

_Will! _Elizabeth smiled as she spotted her husband at the helm.

Jack smiled as well and saw Barbossa take the wheel. "Ready the guns!" He yelled to the crew. His orders were met with a loud cheer the brief clashing of swords. Determination radiated off every crew member, fear was replaced with excitement, the confidence coming from Elizabeth, Jack and Barbossa was contagious as it spread to the entire crew. Jack stood at the helm with Gibbs to his right, and Barbossa was at the wheel, turning the ship at the same time as Will over on the _Dutchman _as they rounded on the _Endeavor. The element of surprise, _Jack smirked.

The two ships sailed in unison and the crews of each ship grew anxious as they approached the _Endeavor. _Before long, the massive ship was in between the _Black Pearl _and the _Flying Dutchman. _Jack could see the fingers of his crew members twitch in anticipation. _Wait for the opportune moment, _he thought, ready to end this war and get the freedom they rightly deserved.

"Sir?" Questioned Gibbs, as they were extremely close to the _Endeavor. _

Jack glanced over at Gibbs and smirked. "Fire," he ordered in a low growl.

"Fire!" Gibbs cried. His orders were echoed by Will onboard the _Dutchman. _

"Fire! Elizabeth and Barbossa cried.

The force of all the cannons firing at once sent the ships lurching to one side, but their captains kept them steady with an experienced hand. The roar of the cannons was deafening, the cloud of smoke was blinding, the screams from the Naval officers were stomach chilling, the sound of breaking wood and glass was satisfying. With one last blast from the cannons on the two ships, the _Endeavor _blew up sending planks of wood and shards of glass through the air.

As they sailed out of the huge cloud of smoke, the burning _Endeavor _sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Several bodies of dead Naval officers floated on planks of wood. The East India Trading Company's flag had several rips in it as it slowly sunk to the ocean floor. Jack pulled his gaze away from the gruesome scene and looked back at the armada. He smiled as he saw the ships retreating.

"They're giving up!" Marty cried.

The cheers coming from the crew were thunderous and seemed to gather momentum as they sailed back towards the Brethren. Men threw their hats up into the air while others raised their swords up in victory. Many started to dance from the sheer joy of being alive and winning their freedom. Cries from the other ships reached them as what could only be described as a drunken roar. The crew members of the foreign ships were chanting and cheering in their native tongue, while many of them screamed at the top of their voices. They too, took off their hats and threw them up in the air as several ships fired their cannons for good measure.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said to his first mate. He took off his hat and handed it to him as he kept his gaze on the cheering crew. "You may throw my hat if ye wish."

With no need of being told twice, Gibbs grabbed the tri-corner hat and threw it out onto the deck of the _Pearl_ with a cheer of his own. "Now go an' get it," Jack said. Gibbs grimaced at the task before him, knowing that it was going to be hard to find Jack's hat in the horde of celebrating crew members.

Once his first mate was gone, Jack looked over at Elizabeth. She was standing at the railing and looking out across to the _Flying Dutchman _with tears in her eyes. Jack followed her gaze and saw the whelp. _She's going to want that one day with him before he goes, _he thought grimly, not understanding why his chest once again began to clench hard. _One day every ten years with her husband. _He ordered for them to drop anchor and he walked down the stairs and prepared the long boat for Elizabeth.

Finally, it was time for her to leave. Gibbs came up to her and told her the long boat was ready. She looked out to her husband once more and saw him smile at her. She smiled back as she turned around and walked down the stairs. Her mind was in turmoil as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. _My husband is technically dead. I'll only get to see him once every ten years. How will I make it through? _She asked herself. _What about Jack? _

Elizabeth sighed and began to walk towards the long boat. She glanced to her left as she passed by crew members who wanted to say good-bye. "Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said, nodding his head to her in respect. She smiled briefly at him before walking onward. Nodding to two pirates she didn't see before and yet recognized, made her wonder where they came from. "Good-bye, Poppet." Pintel and Ragetti said sadly. She smiled at them when they used the pet name they had given her. Walking forward, she stopped in front of the pirate that she knew would be the hardest to say good-bye to.

"Jack," She said quietly, which made him look up at her with concerned eyes. Elizabeth locked gazes with Jack for a moment and she felt that fluttering in her stomach as she saw a brief flicker of lust and wanting in his eyes. She smiled sadly, "It never would have worked out between us." _Yes it would!_

_Tell her Jackie! Before you lose her forever! _Jack couldn't help but smirk at her, wanting her so much that it hurt. "Keep tellin' yerself that, darling." _Coward._

For some reason, Elizabeth felt empty at what Jack had said. She needed to feel that warmth spread through her just from Jack's touch; that tingling sensation in her limbs, the butterflies in her stomach. So, she leaned forward to kiss him one last time. Before she could get any closer, Jack held up his hands. "Once is quite enough." He said giving her an understanding smile as his mind screamed at him to kiss her.

She answered his smile with one of her own, which proved to be quite difficult considering how much it hurt to feel her heart being ripped in two. _You love Will, _she assured herself as she blinked away the tears. _That's all that matters. _Still, Elizabeth reached out and lightly grabbed Jack's arm and made him look her in the eye.

Jack saw the hurt and pain in her eyes and wanted to scoop her up in his arms and just hold her, kiss her; tell her how beautiful she is and just cherish her. But he couldn't. _You don't even know if she loves you. _He thought grimly. He didn't want to make a fool of himself by admitting his feelings for her as she was about to go spend that one day with her husband. It wouldn't be right to put her through anything else after all that she had been through in the past twenty-four hours. _Best if you just go your seperate ways. _Still, as he looked into Elizabeth's beautiful, brown eyes, he saw something there that he couldn't identify, and he felt as if he was going to melt from her intense gaze.

"Thank you," she softly told him as her eyes said all the words that she didn't know if she would ever have the courage to say them out loud. Her eyes were begging Jack to understand and when she saw them light up for a moment, she knew she had to leave before her body betrayed her and she stayed with Jack. Letting go of his arm, Elizabeth turned around and walked over to the long boat. As she was lowered to the water, she had to look away so no one would see the silent tears that fell down her face.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking and don't worry! This story will NOT be Willabeth! I am Sparrabeth all the way. **

**Starting with the next chapter is where I deviate from the movie and start my own plot. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Like I said in the last chapter, this will NOT be a Willabeth story. This is completely Sparrabeth, and from here on out my ideas and plot take over. Although, I still do not own any of the characters. :(**

Jack watched as Elizabeth slowly climbed down the ladder and into the awaiting long boat. His mind was screaming at him to run up and grab Elizabeth and force her to stay for a moment longer so he could tell her how he felt. He wanted her to stay with him so badly it hurt. That one night wasn't enough, it only fueled his burning desire to keep her by his side. He wanted her with him everyday, so he could kiss her every morning and every night, so he could tell her how much he adored her and how beautiful and pure she was. Jack wanted her there by his side as they sailed around the world on board the _Black Pearl__,_ and if they came upon enemy lines, he wanted her there by his side so he could protect her. That's all he wanted: to have her there and stay with him, as if she were a possession.

_That's all you see her as Jackie? _Questioned that annoying voice. _Is she _just _a possession in your eyes?_

Sighing, Jack knew that his shoulder angel was right. _No, she isn't. She's an independent woman. A very dangerous__,__ independent woman. Whatever she wants, she'll get, whether she has to use force or charm. She can't be denied. _

_Then why do you want her to stay with you so bad? _The voice continued to question. _If she doesn't want to stay with you, you know she will manage to get away and be free. Why is it important to try to make her stay with you?_

_Because I love her, _Jack finally admitted, even if it only was to himself.

He watched the long boat being disassembled from the _Pearl_ with such longing and wanting that he felt he might as well shout to the heavens that he loved the Pirate King since his eyes were betraying him so much. Jack remained in that spot as he heard the rope ladder being coiled up. Closing his eyes for a moment, he thought that this was his last chance to bring her back and keep her here. _She loves the whelp, _he thought dejectedly. _No sense in trying. _

Opening his eyes, he watched as Elizabeth began to row towards the small island they had spotted after the battle. He could see the _Flying Dutchman _nearby and knew that the new captain was watching her as well. Jack could hear the crew bustling about as they prepared to make way and sail to Tortuga so they could celebrate their victory with rum and wenches. He didn't have any intention of turning around and helping, so he stayed rooted to the spot and continued to watch as the Pirate King slowly made her way to the shore. Before long, he couldn't even hear the flapping of the sails as the wind picked up, nor the creaking of the anchor being lifted, nor the occasional splash of the ocean water against the hull of the ship. All sounds were blocked out as Jack watched Elizabeth reach the shore. She was the only thing that he saw, even though they were so far away that a telescope should have been used. Using all his might, he could still see every detail on her face, every stitch in her clothing, every fall and rise of her chest as she breathed. God, how he wanted her.

"Cap'n," Gibbs said coming up to him and waking him out of his stupor. Jack looked back at him expectantly. "We're ready to make sail. The crew has been thinking 'bout Tortuga..."

"Aye," Jack interrupted Gibbs, not feeling in the mood to talk. "Tortuga it tis then."

Gibbs wanted to say something to his captain as he heard him talk in such a solemn voice. The only problem was, he didn't know what to say for fear of making matters worse. This wasn't the Captain Jack Sparrow he knew. This Jack seemed sad, and broken, despite having won an extremely important battle and not having to be part of the _Flying Dutchman's _crew for a hundred years. Sighing, he nodded his head. "Aye Cap'n." Walking away, Gibbs hoped beyond all hope that Jack would return to his normal self, and soon.

After Gibbs had left, Jack turned his head back around and continued to stare at the lone figure on the beach. His eyes were filled with sorrow as he saw another figure join her. His stomach churned as he saw them hug and he began to wonder how much more heartbreak he could take. Even as the sails were grabbed by the wind and the _Pearl _began its journey towards the infamous pirate port, Jack continued to look at Elizabeth on that island until he could no longer see her. He remained standing where he was until the small island was out of sight as well before he headed to his cabin with all intentions of locking the door and not answering to anyone. Upon reaching the door, Jack raised a hand and wiped at the moisture that had gathered in his eyes. _I love ye, Lizzie._

*J*E*

Upon reaching the beach, Elizabeth jumped out of the long boat and began to pull it onto shore so it wouldn't be pulled out to the ocean as the tide came in. Once she was sure that it wouldn't go anywhere, she turned her gaze to the horizon. The sun was slowly setting, casting soft, warm orange, yellow, and pinkish glows across the ocean surface. The rhythmic sound of the waves crashing against the sand, and smoothing down the surface as the undertow pulled back some of the sand only to leave sea shells occasionally littered here and there, sounded much like a lullaby that a mother would sing to calm her child during a storm. Elizabeth closed her eyes and let the warmth from the rays of the setting sun capture her face in what seemed to be an eternal glow as she listened to the music that Mother Nature created.

_It's so beautiful, _she thought as she opened her eyes to look once more at the slowly setting sun. She estimated that there was about two hours of daylight left. Two hours to spend with her husband before he left, only to return in ten years. _How will this ever work?_

"Elizabeth."

She turned around at the soft voice she heard behind her. There stood Will; her husband; the man she would only get to see once every ten years. She felt her stomach clench hard as she stared into his loving, brown eyes. Her throat ran dry and it seemed that she couldn't breathe, that suffocating feeling was returning, choking her and not wanting to let go. _This shouldn't have happened, _she thought as tears began to form in eyes. _It's not right. It's not fair that it has to be this way. _She didn't even try to fight them as they began to fall. "Will..." she whispered, her voice breaking as the tears fell at a rapid rate and her throat clenched hard as she let out gut-wrenching sobs.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shaking form and hold her close. She could feel a strong, comforting hand rubbing circles on her back as she clung hard to Will's jacket. Her tears left a wet stain on the front of his jacket as she buried her head deeper into Will's chest. His embrace felt so nice, so warm, so comforting, all she wanted in that one moment was to be held as she cried and her husband was there if only for a couple of hours. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him back. Her tears had stopped, leaving her face tear stained and eyes red and puffy, but she didn't care. Pulling back, she looked her husband in the eye and felt her legs turn to jelly at all the love and caring that she saw. "Will..."

Will placed a finger to her lips, stopping her from talking. Elizabeth looked confused for a moment. This was the only time that they would be together for ten years and she wanted to be able to remember it and cherish it when she was lonely and felt herself sinking into that black pit of despair. She was ready to be his wife, ready to be faithful no matter how hard it got.

"We need to talk," he said to her softly in hopes of preventing even more tears. Elizabeth nodded and let him lead her to a rock that looked big enough for both of them to sit on. Will motioned for her to sit down, which she complied, and he soon followed.

Both of them were silent, not really looking at each other, and not really looking at anything in particular. Elizabeth let her eyes wander from the setting sun, to the waves crashing against the shore, to her footprints in the sand and finally to her hands in her lap. She didn't know why she was so shy all of a sudden. She had always been somewhat of a rebel and always seemed to speak her mind, but now, she seemed flustered and nervous. Her insides were churning at what Will would want to speak to her about.

Elizabeth didn't even notice her fingers playing with the frayed end of one of the strings on her coat until Will grabbed her soft hand and began to caress it. She felt the corners of her mouth lift up into a small smile as her face grew hot from the light contact. Strong fingers lifted her chin up, forcing her eyes to meet Will's. She saw him smile, and she smiled back as she felt her heart melt from the simple display of emotion. _Jack could show that too...if you gave him the chance. _Elizabeth's gaze faltered for a moment and she reluctantly pulled her gaze away from her husband's as she felt the stinging sensation of tears begin to form.

"Elizabeth," Will began, sighing as he did so. "I think I've loved you since the moment I met you all those years ago. That love was only fueled with each passing day spent dreaming of spending the rest of my life with you. When I finally got the courage to tell you that I love you, I thought I would most likely be caught for helping a pirate escape and be sentenced to hang myself. Therefore, I wouldn't have to worry about what you thought of my love towards you. But when you chose my side, instead of Commodore Norrington's, I felt as if I were the luckiest man alive to have won the affections of the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Elizabeth looked back at Will, her face red from blushing so much and her mouth hanging slightly open. Will gave a soft chuckle at her expression before running the tips of his fingers across her jaw. She waited to feel that tingling sensation and that indescribable feeling of pleasure, but it never came. Her face no longer felt hot and she didn't feel that strong desire to lean into Will's gentle touch like she did before with Jack.

Will seemed to understand her inner turmoil, so he gently removed his hand and began to talk again. "I was elated that you chose me, a lowly blacksmith, instead of a Commodore to be your husband. I also know that your father wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea, but he eventually began to warm up to me and treat me like an equal, which is more than what I could have ever asked for." He noted the sad look that crossed her beautiful face and added, "Your father was a great man, Elizabeth. I respected him so much as a governor, and a soon to be father-in-law because if it hadn't have been for him, I don't think you would have become the strong, independent, beautiful woman you are today, Elizabeth." Again, she smiled at his wonderful comment, so he continued, "It's not easy to be a governor, and it's not easy to be a father, but to do both...he did everything in his power to make you happy. And I wish I could have had the chance to thank him."

She didn't know why she was tearing up again, but the way Will had been speaking to her brought out all these emotions that she had been trying to keep bottled up inside of her for so long, and they all seemed to be rushing out like a raging river being released from the walls of a dam. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to what Will was saying.

"Searching for that chest, and this war, sent us on a hurricane force of emotions as well as post-poning our wedding." Will looked into Elizabeth's eyes and she could see a whirlwind of emotions pass through as he spoke. "Through it all, I never stopped loving you. Finally, in that battle when I asked you to marry me and when you said yes, I felt as if I were to die in the next couple of minutes, it wouldn't matter because I would have known that you returned that love. The only thing that would have bothered me then would be leaving you all alone." Will looked away briefly and let his eyes settle on the setting sun before he continued to talk. "Unfortunately, that is exactly what has happened."

As he stopped talking Elizabeth grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle, comforting squeeze. She brought her fingers up to his face and placed them under his chin. Forcing him to look at her, she gave him a small smile. "Nothing could have stopped what fate had planned for us. It doesn't matter. We're here together now, and that is what matters."

Gently grabbing her hand, he caressed it for a moment before continuing to talk. "Ten years is a long time to wait, Elizabeth." She nodded her head in agreement, not really liking the sadness that was creeping into his voice. "I want you to live your life Elizabeth. I don't want you to be bound to me, and only see me once every ten years. It just wouldn't be fair." Turning his head, he looked at her and was somewhat relieved to see that she wasn't crying.

"If we were truly meant to be, I think fate would have been kinder to us," she said with a small laugh.

Will let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, although I guess I kind of figured it would turn out to be this way ever since I first met Tia Dalma, er...Calypso. She told me I had a touch of destiny about me. I guess taking Davy Jones's place as captain aboard the _Dutchman _is my destiny." He looked back at Elizabeth's face and took in every feature of her beautiful face, which in turn made her blush from his intense stare. Will gave her a soft smile before speaking again, "Fate has handed me my destiny, and I am going to accept it. But fate has yet to hand you yours. You have such a bright future ahead of you Elizabeth, and I don't want to keep you from really living your life the way you should." Will grabbed her hand again and held it up to his face. "I want you to find someone that you can love and be well looked after Elizabeth. I want you to be happy Elizabeth, and that won't happen if I keep you bound with these invisible shackles."

Elizabeth bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears that formed in her eyes. Will was just too sweet at times. He always cared for her well being and made sure she was happy. Never did he put himself before her. She knew she was lucky to have met someone as nice as him.

"Which is why I have decided to annul our marriage," he began, but noticed her tears. "Elizabeth..."

"Will," she sighed, wiping at her tears before giving him a watery smile. "These tears are happy tears. There is nothing to worry about. You've always thought of my feelings before your own and I want you to know how much that means to me." Elizabeth raised her hand and gently cupped his cheek. "You are so incredible, Will. And I am glad to have been your friend, your fiancé, and even your wife. I have so many wonderful memories that I know will keep me going until I finally find the one that can even compare to you."

He placed his hand over hers that was caressing his cheek as he smiled at her. Standing up, he pulled her up too. He held her in his arms for a moment, knowing that he would have to leave soon. "It's almost sunset."

Pulling back, Elizabeth placed both hands on the sides of his face. "Even though we are no longer married, I will be here in ten years. I won't condemn you to a fate that Davy Jones had. I promise you, I will come back in ten years so that the curse on you will be lifted, and you can start your own life with someone. I promise Will. I keep my promises."

Will smiled before hugging her again. "I know. I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered into her hair. He pulled back to about arms length and looked into her eyes. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

"I will." Elizabeth gave him one last smile before he turned around and began walking towards the water as the sun continued to set. Suddenly, in a flash of green, Will was gone, as well as the _Flying Dutchman. _"Good-bye Will."

_Jack._

Realizing that she was a free woman, able to do what she wanted and see who she wanted to see, she turned around ran in the opposite direction towards the long boat. As her legs hit the sand with each step she took, her muscles screamed from the strain of running after sitting on that rock for so long, but she ignored it. The thought of seeing Jack and confessing her love towards him gave her strength that she didn't know she had and in no time, she reached the long boat.

She began to push the boat towards the water. Her feet were digging deep into the sand as she used her full weight to try to gather momentum. The boat hit the water with a splash as the roaring of the waves increased and the sky continued to darken. Pushing off one last time, Elizabeth jumped into the long boat and grabbed an oar. She began to paddle before looking around, trying to find the _Black Pearl. _

_Where is it?_

Elizabeth frantically looked back and forth, scanning the horizon several times before dropping the oar into the boat and lowering her head in defeat. She let the waves push her back towards the shore, and didn't even bother to get out as the long boat hit the sand, coming to a stop. She didn't try to stop the flow of tears that rapidly fell down her face as the last rays of the setting sun faded and darkness started to consume the sky. Before long, gut-wrenching sobs wracked Elizabeth's small frame, and she didn't care.

The _Black Pearl _was gone; along with its captain. _I love you, Jack._

**A/N: Thank God, the whelp is out of the way now! But what about Jack? Thanks for reading and please leave a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Enjoy Chapter 9!**

Elizabeth sat on the beach, her back resting against a rock as she watched the sunrise. The darkness was soon fading and the dark overcast clouds were turning a pinkish hue as the sun made its way into the sky, casting a mix of yellows and oranges reflecting on the ocean surface. The ocean itself was calm, so calm that it looked like glass, completely smooth. That is, until you looked towards the shore where the waves kept rolling in and crashing against each other and the sand. Already, the tide had retreated considerably and Elizabeth could see many sea shells laying on the beach, abandoned from the ocean as they were brought in from who knows how far away.

The sand was cool to the touch, although she knew that in a couple more hours the sun would have warmed it up and it would feel like hot coals. She dug her bare feet into the sand and watched as the sand parted and quickly tried to fill the space she created. Leaning back against the rock, she closed her eyes for a moment and sifted her hand through the sand. Picking up a handful of sand, she raised it up about a foot off the ground before letting it fall through the space in her fingers. She did this several more times before sighing, bored out of her mind.

It had been four days since Will left. Four days since he left to captain the _Flying Dutchman. _Four days since Jack left. "Jack..." Elizabeth breathed as she squinted against the rising sun's rays. It was too quiet on this island. Nobody else lived here, just a couple different species of birds, and some larger animals, but she didn't have to worry much about them. If she didn't bother them, they wouldn't bother her. She had walked around the entire island in less than a day and had found no sign of civilization anywhere. After walking deeper into the forest, she found a fresh water spring, much to her delight. She could bathe and drink as much water has she needed.

The island was slightly mountainous and thick with plenty of forests. Most of the mountains had gradual slopes and weren't very high, just high enough that if you looked down the cliff by the ocean you wouldn't want to fall off. Elizabeth shivered as she thought of falling off that cliff. The side that faced the ocean was steep, straight up and down and it looked like there was no possible way for anyone to climb up or down. The ocean below was dark, almost black save for the white foam that had gathered from crashing into the wall so many times. The jagged rocks that poked out of the water gave an indication that parts of that cliff have come crumbling down and now have a permanent home on the ocean below, waiting for someone to fall.

Despite how frightening it was, the cliff had to have the most beautiful sight of the sunset. Elizabeth thought she saw many wonderful sunsets while sailing on the _Pearl_, but was she wrong. Every sunset that she watched seemed to bring more color, more drama and more emotion than the one before. She couldn't figure out how, but every night, she found herself sitting a safe distance from the cliffs edge and watching the sunset.

After getting over, or trying to get over, the initial shock that Jack was gone, boredom quickly set in. Elizabeth tried to find different things to do each day so she wasn't going into some boring routine like her days as a governor's daughter. On that first day alone, she had walked around the island and did some exploring so she could get used to her 'home'. She was delighted when she found several different trees and bushes that grew fruit. She picked a variety of apples, bananas and several different types of berries, and brought them to the spring where she dug a small hole by the side of the spring. The water quickly rushed in and she put the fruit in there to keep cool for when she needed it. Then, to keep any curious animals from stealing her food, she put a large, flat rock over the top of the hole, making sure not to squish any of the fruit.

The next couple of days where spent gathering supplies that she might need. She gathered enough wood that she could make a fire, but she had to be careful, if someone saw the light from the fire as they passed by, they might come to investigate. Elizabeth sure didn't want to get caught, she was wanted now for being the Pirate King. So, she built her fires deep inside the forest, but still kept a wary hand on her cutlass at all times during the night.

Yesterday, it had rained and Elizabeth's clothes were soaked. Her teeth had been chattering from the cold and she was shivering uncontrollably. She had been sure she would get sick from it, but so far, no signs of a cold yet. That was when she decided to build some sort of shelter. It had taken a lot of grunting, pulling, pushing, and cursing, but finally she had built a small house. Small meaning that it was only one room, but it wasn't like she was spending lots of time in there anyway. She just needed a place to sleep and take shelter from the rain, so it would do.

Today was no different than any of the other days that she had spent so far on this island. There was nobody to talk to, and nothing to do. Elizabeth was almost bored to tears, so she decided to walk around the island for about the hundredth time. Sighing, she knew she had nothing better to do.

As she walked, she found herself scanning the horizon in search of a ship. Any ship at this point. She had hopped that maybe Jack would come back for her and they could sail the world together, but it looked like he won't. _Why should he come back, _she thought bitterly. _Its not like you were an important crew member that they had left behind. _Elizabeth wiped her hand across her moist eyes before cursing herself for tearing up at just thinking about Jack. _Damn hormones. _

Elizabeth continued walking around the small island bare foot. She walked close enough to the incoming tide that the water lapped at her feet and pulled the sand out from underneath them as it rejoined the ocean. She smiled at the weird but good feeling. It brought back memories of Rumrunners Isle, and when she and Jack had danced and talked and had gotten to know the other a little better. That was when she was so focused on rescuing Will, she didn't pay any attention to Jack's flirting or the voices that kept telling her to give into him. She just merely shrugged them off and thought of a way to get off that island.

Why didn't she listen to what those voices were telling her then? Maybe then she wouldn't be on this island. She would be with Jack now if she listened, she would be happy and free. Instead, she was trapped on this island like a caged bird. Sure there was the long boat, she could go anywhere she wanted, but what would be the point? Will was immortal, captaining the _Flying Dutchman. _Jack was gone, sailing the _Black Pearl _all over the seven seas. Her father was dead, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be welcomed back into society anytime soon.

Looking over to the long boat, Elizabeth felt a wave of emotions rush through her body. Excitement and anxiety at the thought of sailing where she wanted and having freedom that she never was able to have as a governor's daughter; sadness at the thought of being alone and missing Jack; fear at the thought of being caught and hung; ecstasy at finally living her life the way she wanted it.

As an insane grin washed over Elizabeth's face, she found herself walking towards the long boat, all intentions of getting off this God-forsaken island and doing what she wanted because she wanted to. She was about to push the boat into the water, but she stopped for a moment, as if thinking about her decision. Elizabeth turned around and looked at the island that had been her home for the past couple of days as if gazing at it for the first time. She took in the sway of the trees and the gentle scrapping of the branches and the rustling of the leaves as the wind blew. She took in the hot, fine grained sand that stretched the length of the beach. She took in the waves as they crashed onto the beach.

_I will be back in ten years, _Elizabeth thought as she closed her eyes, listening to the wind call her name. _But right now, I have to find Jack._

Without another thought, she turned around and pushed the long boat into the ocean. She grabbed an oar and quickly jumped in, paddling as she did so. It was a struggle at first, trying to get past the onslaught of powerful waves rushing towards the beach, but finally, she won the battle and was out in the open ocean.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Elizabeth looked at the horizon. The sun had risen well into the sky and its harsh rays were beating down on the ocean, causing the water to shimmer and sparkle. Picking up the oar and beginning to row once more, a small smile crept onto her face, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me..."

*J*E*

Jack slammed the now empty bottle of rum onto the worn table, letting a loud thud echo around the room before grabbing another and taking a long drink, allowing the burning liquid to run down his throat. He was in Shipwreck Cove, sitting at the table where the Brethren Court had met only four days ago. Everything was quiet; much of the celebrating had finally died down and the sole inhabitants of the island set back to work once again.

Jack was angry. Angry at himself, angry at his crew, angry at Barbossa, angry at Gibbs, and just plain angry. After Elizabeth rowed toward the island to have that one day with the whelp, the _Black Pearl _had set sail for Tortuga with all haste. For Jack, the trip had seemed long and torturous, when it had only taken a few hours, and by nightfall they had docked in the harbour. Every moment spent in his cabin, his thoughts were plagued by Elizabeth. What was she doing? Would she really wait for her husband? These questions were bouncing around in his head as he stared at his compass in disbelief. The needle pointed, unwaveringly, in the direction they had come from.

_It's pointing to Elizabeth, _he thought.

When they had arrived in Tortuga, they were welcomed with drunken cries of congratulations and slaps on the backs for their victory against the East India Trading Company. The crew of the _Black Pearl _was rewarded with several rounds of rum – on the house. They ate and danced until they couldn't anymore. They drank until they were tripping over their own feet and laughing at their own clumsiness. They sought pleasurable company from several wenches into the early hours of the next morning. The entire crew seemed to be enjoying the festivities, save for one.

Jack Sparrow had walked into the Faithful Bride and was welcomed with several mugs of rum being shoved into his hands and many wenches throwing themselves at them, just begging him to take them somewhere else; somewhere more private. Disgusted, Jack left the desperate women to his crew, and walked to the small room in the back of the bar. There he had downed mug after mug of the burning liquid in an attempt to drown out his misery. He was trying to celebrate, truly he was, but already the world seemed less bright without his charming murderess with him. So instead of seeking company and joining in on the festivities, Jack sat at the back of the bar and watched everyone else celebrate until one by one, he saw each member of his crew leave with at least one of the prostitutes that littered the streets of Tortuga.

Morning came and Jack awoke to his entire body screaming at him as his head swam in its own drunken state. Moaning and cradling his throbbing head, he peeled his cheek off the table in the back room, where he had fallen asleep, and stumbled out of the chair, having to stop and lean against the wall as he fought a losing battle against the hangover. _Why did I have to bloody drink so much? _

Once the nausea lessoned, Jack stumbled out of the bar and went to walk to quiet streets of Tortuga in the early hours of the morning. After about an hour of walking, the dull pounding in his head had lessoned considerably and his body was no longer protesting against any movement. _Never quite had a hangover like that one before, _Jack thought. True, he had had plenty of hangovers in his life, but they seemed nothing compared to the one he woke up to that morning. _All because of...her. _

Shaking his head and ridding any thoughts of Elizabeth, Jack rounded the corner of the street and ran into Scarlett and Giselle; literally. Jack had been so preoccupied with his own thought that he didn't even notice when the two women bumped into him and fell to the ground until they started yelling at him. He mumbled a sorry, and was about to go on his way, that is until they recognized him and immediately latched onto his arms, begging him to give them a 'ride' on the _Black Pearl. _Thinking he could use the company, Jack smirked and lead them to the docks, telling them stories about his adventures as they walked.

Unfortunately, when they arrived at the end of the dock, they found the _Black Pearl_ already out to sea and Gibbs asleep on the dock. At this point, Jack figured out that he had once again been marooned by Barbossa and he was beyond angry. The two fighting women that he had brought with them didn't help the cause either and received a mouthful of what Jack truly thought about them. Upon receiving slaps from both women, Jack rounded on Gibbs and smacked him upside the head, before shaking his hand and turning back towards the horizon.

Now Jack was in Shipwreck Cove with no ship or crew, drowning out his misery with rum after traveling the long distance in a sinking dinghy. He barely managed to pull up to the dock inside the cove before it sunk, leaving him stranded in the cove. Never in a million years did he want to be stranded here, especially with his father. After his father left him and his sick mother to go pirating, Jack immediately began to distance himself from Teague. He wanted nothing of that man, not after he just left his only son to take care of his wife, who died only a few days later, thus leaving young Jack an orphan. Jack wanted to forgive his father, but all the sorrys in the world wouldn't mean a thing after forcing Jack to grow up much too soon and take care of himself. Teague was never there, and it hurt Jack much more and deeper than he let on. His trust was broken, and he would never admit it, but this was the reason that he rarely forgave anyone.

"He doesn't deserve a second chance," Jack mumbled to himself.

"Well, maybe not, but some people do."

_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. _Jack looked up into the face of his father. His eyes held no emotion, his face expressionless, and composition relaxed as he gazed at his son, confusing him even more. Jack frowned and his almost black eyes turned cold as he picked up the bottle of rum once again and took a big gulp. He heard a small laugh and the sound of chair legs scraping against the wooden floor next to him as his father sat down. Refusing to look at him, Jack ground his teeth for a moment, waiting for Teague to say something. When he heard nothing, Jack looked up, face full of anger and impatience. "What?" he demanded.

Black eyes met black eyes as Teague gazed into his son's hateful expression. He felt like he was being torn in two and his heart was being ripped out from his chest as the guilt once again briefly swam through his veins. He wondered if he would ever get his son to understand his actions. Sighing, Teague leaned forward and folded his hands on the tabletop, letting them rest there for a moment. "What are ye doin' to yerself, Jackie?"

Jack's eyes turned cold and hateful at his father's words. "Why would you care? Ye never seemed to care before." Jack looked away, feeling like a little kid pouting about not getting a new toy that they saw in the store, but he didn't care. According to him, he had every right to never speak to Teague ever again.

"Ye ne'er gave me a chance."

He looked up with cold, hateful eyes. "Did ye ever think it was because ye walked out?"

"Let's not start this now, Jackie," Teague said forcefully, leaving no room for argument. Jack may not have liked his father all that much, but he knew not to cross him. Teague was one of the deadliest pirates alive; not a good idea to get on his bad side. "What I mean is why are ye drinking so much that ye cause yerself to pass out? Why have ye stopped eating? Is losing the _Pearl _really that sorrowful?"

"Tis not just the _Pearl,_" Jack mumbled, more to himself than to his father.

Unfortunately, Teague heard him and let a smirk grace his weathered features. "So, it tis that ye found yerself a girl."

"I said nothin' of the sort!"

"Didn't need to."

"I have not found meself a girl! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! I don't find a girl, I find several!"

"Maybe not found one, but losing one," Teague whispered, allowing the words to echo in the silence that followed his words.

Jack swallowed, not wanting to believe what his father was saying, but knowing it was true. He lowered his head in defeat, knowing that it would be no use to hide it. "She has a husband," he whispered in a broken voice.

"How do ye know that?" Teague questioned, his voice and face softening at his son's broken tone.

"She married the whelp and had that one day with him!" Jack shouted, losing his temper. "That's how I know!" Jack forcefully pushed his chair back, knocking it to the ground, and began to pace back and forth before stopping at the window and leaning his arm against the frame as he looked out to the setting sun. He took in a deep breath, allowing his muscles to relax and release all the tension that had built up. Sighing he turned around to face his father, whom never moved during this small tantrum, "I ne'er felt this way 'bout any one girl before."

Teague let the corners of his lips lift into a small smile before slowly pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. He walked around Jack's fallen chair, and continued walking until he stood right in front of his son. He placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and met his gaze. "When ye feel that way, ye should ne'er let her go. No matter what." He let a smile linger for a moment longer. "I felt the same way 'bout yer mother."

"Then why'd ye leave?"

Teague opened his mouth to reply, but shut it and turned to walk away. He had almost made it to the door, before he turned around and addressed his son once more. "I did what I had to. Unfortunately, I couldn't save her. I didn't keep my promise. I couldn't keep my promise." He looked once more at his son, his eyes shinning with tears before opening the door and walking out of the room.

Jack stared at the spot where his father had stood only moments before, wondering what promise he was talking about. Shrugging it off, he turned back towards the window and watched as a ship slowly sailed into the cove as the sun began its slow descent. "I'll come back for you Lizzie. I will." With that, Jack turned and walked back to the table. He grabbed his cutlass and pistol and put them into their rightful spots before walking out of the room.

**A/N: Did you like the little fluffy thoughts they had about each other? Let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I've introduced some new characters, all of my own creation. However, I do not own any of the original characters from PotC. I just like to write stories about them. Enjoy the chapter!**

"What do you want me to do with these?" Elizabeth asked from the back of the store, holding up several freshly hand painted bowls.

"Oh, just put those on the shelf in the front window," came the reply from a young women behind the counter.

Elizabeth smiled as she maneuvered through the small, tightly packed store. After she set sail in the long boat, she had headed to the infamous pirate port, Tortuga, in hopes of finding Jack Sparrow. The journey had been uneventful, no storms and no crossings with any other ships. Unfortunately, upon her arrival she learned from the bar maid of the Faithful Bride that Jack Sparrow had left three days before without giving any heading. Her heart sank and she thought about ordering a bottle of rum to wash away her sorrows, but decided against it and asked for a room for the night. Her request was granted and she gladly took the key to her room and dragged her weary body up the stairs, barely making it inside before collapsing on the bed and falling into a deep, much needed sleep.

When she woke up a few hours later, sitting on her bedside table was a tray of food consisting of a sandwich, an apple and a glass of water. Elizabeth smiled and sat up, feeling famished. It felt good to eat some real food, instead of just fruit like she had been eating on the island for the past three days. Hearing her stomach growl in protest when she stopped eating, she opened the door of her room and walked down the stairs to the bar in search of more food.

By this time, the bar was filled way past the capacity and many of the pirates were retelling stories of the sea life, many of which earned rowdy laughter. Making her way to the bar, she found a stool near the back and ordered another sandwich. The bar maid smiled at her as she took her order and gave her another glass of water. When her food arrived, Elizabeth took out a few shillings to pay for it, but the bar maid just shook her head, "It's on the house. And that's including the other meal too, deary."

Giving her a grateful smile, Elizabeth took several bites before examining the crowded bar. She recognized the men who were playing loud, boisterous music from the last time she was here. She smiled as she remembered the sword fight that ensued that night. The music they played tonight was the same fast, joyful, make you want to get up and dance, Irish tune they played all those months ago. Apparently, no one cared how old this song was since almost the entire bar was up and dancing. Continuing with her search, her gaze shifted to the other corners of the bar, keeping an eye out for troublesome faces. Thankfully, she saw nothing, or no one, that could cause her harm. Everyone still seemed to be celebrating the victory over the East India Trading Company; they were either too drunk or didn't care to cause trouble at the moment.

"Ma'am," Elizabeth said, waving her hand a little to get the attention of the bar maid.

"Molly, deary," she said giving her a sweet smile as she headed over to Elizabeth.

"Molly," Elizabeth began, testing out her knew friend's name. "Do you know of any places that are offering a job?"

"Not any in Tortuga, deary," Molly said, leaning against the counter top. "I would hire ye myself, but I've already got too much help." She picked up Elizabeth's now empty plate and started to walk away when she turned around and addressed her again. "There is another small pirate port only about a days sail from here. I have an old friend that has a small shop and is looking for someone to help run shop. Would ye be interested at all?"

"Yes," Elizabeth eagerly answered. She needed something to do, anything, while she figured out a way to go look for Jack.

Molly smiled, "Alright, I'll give you 'is address tomorrow morning after ye get some more shut eye. Ye look like ye could use it, Captain Swann."

Elizabeth looked up at her, startled that she knew her name. "How..."

"You lead the Brethren Court into battle against the East India Trading Company, and won. There's not a pirate in this world that doesn't, or shouldn't, know who you are."

Stifling a yawn, Elizabeth stood up and backed away from the bar. "Goodnight, Molly. And thank you." She then turned around and began a slow, sleepy trek up the stairs, all intentions of finally getting a real sleep that she hadn't had in a long time.

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, she ate a hasty breakfast down at the bar and waited for Molly's directions. Her friend's name was Robert Hawthorne. They had met when they were very young and were friends throughout their youth until Robert was called off for Navy work, and even now they continue to be friends. When Robert came back after three years at sea, he met Martha, a girl who had arrived in town only a few days before. She came all the way from England to start a new life, so he opted to show her around and get acquainted. They soon fell in love, and a year later got married, and had three boys and a girl throughout their earlier years of marriage. Now, they were an older couple and owned a small shop in the little known pirate port, Marshing. Their daughter, Samantha, lived on a farm in the neighboring town with her husband, and occasionally stopped by to help, but not lately because of her job as a seamstress, and their three boys were living in the colonies. They were struggling to keep up with customers and maintaining shop, so they were looking for someone that could work in exchange for a room and pay. The shop carried fishing supplies, boating supplies, farming supplies, and everyday supplies as well as little antiques and gifts. To Elizabeth, it sounded like the perfect opportunity. So an hour later, Elizabeth set out once again in the long boat toward Marshing.

Later that day, she arrived in Marshing after another uneventful day out at sea, and after asking the dock's master where Hawthorne's Shoppe was, she set off down the uneven cobblestone street. Elizabeth liked the small town already. There wasn't a single building over two stories high, and every place was well kept, yet very simply decorated. It seemed that no one was trying to outshine the other, and Elizabeth liked it. Several children were outside playing and they waved at her, not caring that she was a complete stranger. Many of the townsfolk gave her a friendly smile as they passed by, and already, she knew that whether she got the job or not, she would stay here for a while.

After turning right down an alley, then taking another left and walking a little further, she arrived at the small shop. If Elizabeth were asked to describe the shop in one word, she would have to say adorable. The shop was small, tightly packed between two houses. There were vines growing up the side of the house, covering up the faded blue paint and reaching toward the dark grey shingles. There were a couple withered, old tables and chairs that sat in front of the large window, in definite need of repair and painting. Flowers of every shape, size and color could be found in the large pots sitting on the window sill, and there were flower baskets that hung by the door. A large sign was mounted above the grand looking oak door; the faded letters of Hawthorne's Shoppe barely visible. The entire neighborhood was filled with colorful flowers, and humbly decorated houses. Several women were sweeping the dirt off their doorstep as their children played in the streets and their husbands came home from work. The atmosphere was friendly, peaceful, and welcoming.

Swallowing her nervousness, Elizabeth continued walking and with a shaky hand opened up the door to the shop. She walked in and was hit with an array of smells. Cinnamon, apple, lavender, fish, and clay were some of the first to hit her senses, and as she let her eyes adjust to the dim light, she saw shelves upon shelves lining the wall to her left, every available space filled. There were several large bookcases that took up the entire back wall, except for the small door, where Elizabeth assumed was the stairs to the second level. In the middle of the room was a large, metal cabinet that was left open on one side where the freshly made pottery was left to dry. There were several more large shelves that created small aisles. The shelves were cluttered and completely filled with all sorts of knick knacks and little gifts, all of them trying to show off their own uniqueness. At the end of each aisle, there was a large barrel filled to the brim with different varieties of fruits and vegetables. Near the front window were barrels of fish, and many fishing nets, several in need of a few repairs, as well as a variety of fishing poles. On the right side of the shop, there was a small counter where customers paid for their purchases. Next to that was another counter filled with different sweets and candies. Behind that, cloth of different textures and colors hung from hooks. In the windows, freshly painted pottery and flowers sat, waiting to be taken home.

"Can I help you?" A soft, gentle voice asked from the back of the shop.

Elizabeth jumped at the noise, having become accustomed to the quiet of the store. Slowing her breathing, she turned her gaze towards an elderly man making his way through the door at the back of the store. The man looked to be in his late fifties, his hair a light grey, and his face becoming slightly wrinkled from years of working hard. His eyes were a kind, soft blue that made Elizabeth feel safe. When he walked, there was a slight limp, but he used the counter to help him get around.

"Mr. Hawthorne?"

"Please," he said, dismissing formalities with a small wave of his hand. "Call me Robert."

"Ok, Robert," Elizabeth tested. "I heard you are looking for help to run your shop."

After three weeks of working in the store, Elizabeth had already made a nice bit of profit and became a second daughter to the Hawthorne family. Martha took her in as if she were one of her own, and Elizabeth felt a little normal for once, having a mother to look after her, even if it was later in her life. Robert showed her how to make pottery and how to paint it afterwards, as well as mend fishing nets, stock the shelves and manage the cash box. They placed complete trust in her and Elizabeth felt proud when Robert and Martha went out of town for a few days and left the shop in her care. When they returned, they found the tables and chairs outside the shop fixed and painted, the shelves a little less cluttered, all the nets mended, and the entire shop cleaner, more organized.

They were so happy with how hard she had been working, they decided to give her a day off. Grateful to have a day to herself, she walked down to the ocean before the sun came up. Finding a secluded area on the beach, she sat down and watched as the sun slowly rose, turning the sky different colors and waving the clouds off, making it a beautiful day. Elizabeth closed her eyes and let the rays of the sun warm her face as she listened to the crash of the waves smoothing the sand and depositing sea shells onto the beach. It was music to her ears after being on land for so long. It rejuvenated her spirit and made her heart a lot less heavy. _Jack..._

Elizabeth opened her eyes and for a fleeting moment, thought she saw a ship on the horizon. Disbelieving what she was seeing, slowly she stood up, and brushed the sand off before trying to comprehend what she was seeing. _It can't be the _Pearl. Squinting into the sunlight, she saw it...black sails. Her heart was pounding erratically, thundering so loud in her ears that she couldn't even hear herself think. Her stomach started to do flips, and almost jumped into her throat. Finding her legs, she ran into the water, not caring about how shocking the cool water was to her skin. Waving her arms around in an attempt to get the attention of the crewmen onboard the ship, she ran further into the oncoming waves until she was waist deep. "Jack!" She shouted, hoping her shrill call would reach out to the ship that seemed so far away. "Jack!"

She turned her head away as an oncoming wave splashed into her small frame, almost knocking her off balance and completely soaking her shirt and hair. Sputtering and wiping the water from her stinging eyes, Elizabeth turned back toward the horizon. Her heart sank, as well as her hopes, when there was no ship on the horizon. "Jack," she whispered through a slow trail of tears. Was there even a ship there? Or was it just her heart playing tricks with her? Elizabeth stood out in the cool Caribbean waters for a moment longer, before walking back to the beach and heading home with an aching heart.

When she returned to the shop, she was finally able to meet the Hawthorne's only daughter, Samantha, and was able to forget her heartache. Samantha was only a couple years older than Elizabeth, but she had the same attitude and personality as the young Pirate King. She was hard working, a little free spirited, and stubborn. She didn't have the same fiery temper as Elizabeth, but for some, that could be a good thing. She looked like an exact replica of her mother, except she had her father's kind, blue eyes. Her ebony hair fell to the middle or her back, with her bangs occasionally falling into her eyes. She was a little taller than Elizabeth, and had no where near a fragile looking frame. Being raised in a family with three older brothers and now living on a farm would do that to you.

Now, Samantha had a couple days off from her job so she came to visit with her parents and help keep shop. With Sammy, as she liked to be called, and Elizabeth running the shop, everything was running smoothly. People were coming in and buying supplies, and the customers enjoyed talking and exchanging stories with the two young women. They kept the shop clean and even had to put out an order for several more things. The money was coming in and things were looking good. That is, until Robert went down to the docks and woke up the next day with a high fever.

The store had to be closed for a few days in order for the family help take care of him. The same thing happened two years ago when Robert caught pneumonia, and he was out for three weeks, barely alive as he laid in bed. The store was closed then as well, and the Hawthorne's struggled to pay for the many doctor visits and medicine that he had to take. Martha had been so scared that she was going to lose him, but thankfully, he fought back and overcame it. They got the store running again, and were able to pay off the bills, but it had been a scary experience for the old couple. Now, Robert had a high fever, a terrible cough that kept everybody up at night, and he didn't want to eat anything. Martha would bring him something to eat, only for him to turn it away, feeling nauseous. Martha stayed with him every moment, and Sammy would come in every now and then to check on both of them and to give her mother a break. Everyone was worried, his immune system wasn't as strong as it had been before he caught pneumonia. He would need medicine as soon as possible if he wanted to fight it off, and stay alive. So without hesitation, Elizabeth left the house and headed to the town doctor, wanting to help her knew family.

The doctor's house was across town, so she decided to take the back roads in order to miss all the people on the main street where small shops were set up. The alleys in Marshing weren't at all like those in Tortuga or Shipwreck Cove, they were lighter and weren't so gloomy looking, so Elizabeth trusted them. Before long, she saw the sign above the door for the doctor's office. With a sense of urgency she rushed up to the door and walked in. Upon her arrival, the doctor greeted her with a weary expression. "Have you caught the flu as well?"

"No." Elizabeth said, smiling slightly at the relieved look that took over his face. "But my friend's father is sick, and he needs medicine badly."

The doctor stood up from behind the counter and walked over to a cabinet. "What are his symptoms?"

"High fever, a bad cough, and he doesn't want to eat anything." She said in a rushed voice. "Oh, and lately he has been complaining of a head ache."

The doctor was rummaging through his cabinet and was muttering to himself. "Oh yes, sounds like the flu symptoms. There has been a lot of that going around lately. I'm surprised that you haven't caught it yet." Finally finding the right bottle, he turned around and handed it to Elizabeth. "Now, he should take a spoonful of this in the morning for four days and he should be better in a couple days."

"Thank you," she said, taking the bottle and handing him a few coins before rushing out the door to get back to the shop. On her way back, she pushed her way through the many people walking the streets and rushed inside the shop. Rushing up the stairs, she began to talk excitedly, saying how much of the medicine he should take before handing it off to Martha who poured a spoon of the medicine and gave it to Robert right away. After some complaining about how bad it tasted, he finally settled back down and half an hour later was quietly sleeping. Everyone was able to breath a little easier knowing that the medicine would start working soon enough. That night, it was quiet, no sound of coughing and no bothersome thoughts running amuck, just the wind blowing through the streets from the sea.

Three days later, the shop was running again and Elizabeth and Sammy were restocking the shelves. Putting the freshly painted pot in the window, Elizabeth turned back toward the counter where Sammy had finished hanging up the new clothing material that came in the other day. "How's your dad feeling today?"

"Much better, thanks," Sammy answered wiping the sweat off her face. "He'll be able to get up and work around tomorrow. It'll be good to see him on his feet again."

"Yeah. I'd hate if things didn't get better and they turned for the worse. I mean, I owe him and your mom a lot. They gave me this awesome job, and are letting me stay in their house. They've treated me so nicely. I wouldn't be able to find a way to pay them back if Robert had died," Elizabeth told her.

"Elizabeth," Sammy grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're family now. You owe us nothing."

"Thanks," she said, turning around and locking the door to the shop. "Do you want to help me make dinner? I wanted to try out this new recipe, and give your mom a break. She's been working hard lately."

"Sounds like a plan." They linked arms and walked upstairs to the small house above, talking excitedly about everything and nothing, exactly what best friends do.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up with the sunlight peaking through the small window and landing on her face. Her eyes fluttered open, and she moaned, clutching her stomach and rolling onto her side. Her head was suddenly pounding, almost as if someone was taking a sledgehammer and beating on her skull. Her stomach was twisting, and fluttering, as she felt bile rise in her throat. Suddenly, Elizabeth threw the covers off and leaped out of bed, running to the bathroom. She barely made it before she got sick in the sink.

Leaning over the sink, Elizabeth's breathing was heavy and labored. Her eyes were stinging with the tears that formed from the strange sensations of getting sick. The pounding in her head was lessoning, and her stomach was starting to settle. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and continued to slow her breathing. After a moment, she splashed a handful of water on her face hoping to cool off her raging body. _Why am I getting sick? I didn't drink at all last night, _she wondered.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" asked Sammy from the doorway.

"I'm fine," she reassured her friend. "I just got a little sick is all."

"Maybe you're catching what my father had?"

"Maybe, but he never actually got sick, did he?" Elizabeth questioned as she wiped off her face with a soft towel. She sighed into the towel, taking in the sweet scent of soap, "I'll be fine. You'll see."

So, Elizabeth continued with her day, as if it were any other. Although at breakfast, it seemed that she couldn't get enough to eat. She cleaned her plate, and asked for seconds, something that she had been doing at supper the last couple of nights. She assumed it was just from working so hard that she was feeling hungrier and wasn't getting enough to eat. Unfortunately, she got sick once again a few hours later. The rest of the morning went by uneventfully, until Martha brought down a tray of sandwiches, and Elizabeth felt nauseous and light headed. She wiped a handkerchief across her face before she blacked out and fell backwards into Sammy's arms.

When she woke up, she was back in her bed feeling a little nauseous, but it was bearable. She felt someone press a cool rag against her forehead and she squinted in the dim light to see who it was. "Shhh, just relax," she heard Martha say to her in a cooing voice. "When you feel a little better, we're going to take you to the doctor, okay?"

Elizabeth relaxed and let out a sigh, releasing all the tension in her muscles. She felt tired all of a sudden and just wanted to rest, but she knew that she would have to go explain her symptoms. "Maybe I am sick. Maybe I just caught the flu." Although, it felt different. She was sick before, but it never felt like this. It was an indescribable feeling, so a visit to the doctor would help to find out what was wrong with her.

After having rested for an hour, Elizabeth walked into town with Martha. Elizabeth had argued that she would be fine going by herself, but there was no point in arguing with her. Martha was a stubborn mule when it came to the health of her family, and as Elizabeth was now part of her family, she was going with her. Sammy said that she would be able to manage the shop. It had been a slow day so far and she didn't really expect many customers. "Besides, Dad is feeling better, and if we do get busy, we'll be able to handle it," Sammy assured her.

So, with Martha's comforting arm around her shoulders, Elizabeth walked through the door to the doctor's home. She looked around the room, glancing from the counter to the cabinet, and to the door that led to the examining room. She felt a little nervous, only because she hardly knew this man, but knowing that he would be able to find out what was wrong with her gave her some comfort. "Good afternoon, ladies. What can I do for you?"

The two women looked to the right side of the room where the voice of the old doctor came from. Elizabeth saw the doctor's eyes flash with recognition as he glanced in her direction, before he turned his attention to Martha, "Good afternoon, Dr. Clark. I have a young lady here who has gotten sick several times today, and shortly before lunch she fainted. I don't think it is the flu, but maybe it is, so we wanted to know what you think of this." Martha pushed on the back of Elizabeth's shoulders, encouraging her to walk forward.

Dr. Clark held out his hands and gently squeezed hers, rubbing his old, wrinkled fingers against her soft hands reassuringly. He gave her a gentle smile, "No need to worry, my dear. We'll find out what is going on." His hazel eyes twinkled at her behind his small glasses, the wrinkles on his forehead formed a smile as he continued to give her a toothy smile, and Elizabeth noticed that his grey hair pulled back into a pony tail. "Just follow me." He let go of her hands and lead the way to the examination room.

Elizabeth followed, not feeling so nervous any more, but as she reached the doorway, she stopped and turned to look back at Martha. Martha smiled at her and waved her on, telling her to go. Giving her a small smile in return, she walked through the doorway and sat on the tabletop.

The old doctor quietly closed the door and took out a thermometer. "Now, I'm going to check your temperature and see if you have a fever. Just keep that under your tongue for a minute." While she placed the thermometer under her tongue, the doctor got out several of his tools and began to sterilize them. Looking at his pocket watch, he walked back to Elizabeth and gently pulled out the thermometer. "Uh huh," was all he said as he pushed his glasses further up onto his nose and examined what the device said. He didn't tell her what her temperature was, but instead wrote it down on a piece of parchment he had pulled out from the cabinet.

Next, he walked to Elizabeth's side and gently grabbed her left writs. Then, taking his index and middle finger, he pressed them against the under side of her palm, taking her pulse. He looked at his pocket watch as he quietly counted her pulse. "Interesting," he said walking back to his parchment and writing down his discovery.

"Now, I'm going to ask you to lay down."

Seeing no reason not too, Elizabeth laid down and was about to close her eyes, when she felt the good doctor's hands at the hem of her shirt. Her eyes shot open, and her heartbeat increased, "What are you doing?" She half shouted at him, sitting up suddenly and surprising the doctor, causing him to stumble backwards a little.

"I need to feel around your stomach. I also need to watch as you breathe as normally as you can." Dr. Clark told her softly with reassuring eyes. "I promise, I won't hurt you."

Deciding to trust him, Elizabeth laid back down and forced her muscles to relax as she felt her shirt being lifted up to just below her breasts. "Relax," he told her as his old hands felt around her stomach. He would press down in certain areas and rub in others. He felt around her ribs and around the top of her pants. He continued to feel around her abdomen for a minute longer, and then pulled his hands away and watched her as she breathed. Elizabeth tried not to focus on his scrutinizing gaze, and instead thought about Jack, and wondered what he was doing at this moment. She felt a fluttering in her stomach at the thought of Jack, and realized that her face was red and continued to get redder at how obvious it was. The doctor let out a soft chuckle before pulling her shirt down, and going back to his pen and parchment where he scribbled something down.

"You can sit up now, Captain Swann." When he turned back around to face her, he saw her questioning gaze and gave her a small smile. "You lead a big victory against the East India Trading Company. If you had not have won, everyone in this town would have been hung. I don't think there isn't anybody who doesn't know who you are. We owe you so much."

Elizabeth felt herself blush once more at his kind comment. "Well, the Brethren Court really pulled through. I don't think we could have done it without all the pirates uniting together." A sad expression crossed her face for a moment as she thought of that day. _No point in not reveiling a little more information._ "Unfortunately, my husband whom I had married during the battle was killed and is now the captain of the _Flying Dutchman._"

Dr. Clark's eyes seemed to light up when she mentioned that she was married, if only for a short while. "So, the tales of the _Flying Dutchman _are true? Is it true that the captain only receives one day on land every ten years?"

"Yes," she replied a little sadly. _Just keep pretending that you are grieving over Will, and not Jack. _"After the battle, we spent a few hours on a small island. Now he's out to sea, collecting souls who died at sea and ferrying them to the next world." _But I miss Jack, _she thought as her eyes grew less bright.

"I'm sorry," he said solemnly, suddenly wishing he hadn't brought it up when he saw the dull expression in her eyes. _She really misses him._

"It's alright. I've learned to accept it," Elizabeth whispered, talking about Jack.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between the two of them before the doctor cleared his throat, "I wanted to ask you a few questions about how you were feeling today." He waited for a moment, and when he received a nod from the Pirate King, he continued. "I'd like you to explain what happened today starting from the moment when you woke up."

Letting out a sigh, Elizabeth started from when she had woken up and felt sick. She described what it felt like and how it was different from any other time she had been sick. "And I didn't have anything to drink last night," she added. Then, she told him of when she actually got sick, and how she felt extremely hungry afterwards and for part of the morning, only to get sick again a while later. She went on saying that she felt fine the rest of the morning and then she suddenly felt lightheaded and fainted.

"And you feel fine, now?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," she said, a little confused about it all. "I feel absolutely fine."

The doctor smiled and continued to scribble on the parchment. Once he was finished, he read over everything he had written down in the past thirty minutes. "I have a feeling that I know what is going on. Let me just check with one of the medical books as I'm usually not the one to deal with this sort of thing." He stood up from the stool and walked over to the small bookcase, grabbed a heavy looking book and opened it to a page and began to read. A few minutes later, he shut the book with a snap and placed it back on the shelf. "Well, I was right in my assumptions."

Elizabeth looked a little worried as she stared into the doctor's eyes. Was she sick? How bad was it? Was it just something she ate last night? These questions were bouncing back and forth in her head, until she couldn't take it any more; she had to know. "So," She nervously began. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Clark chuckled at her worried tone, "Nothing is wrong. Well, many people wouldn't be worried or think it was wrong anyway," he continued to mumble a little bit to himself, before Elizabeth cleared her throat and got his attention back. "Oh yes, please forgive me. Nothing is wrong, but you will continue to feel sick for a couple more months."

"Why?" Elizabeth questioned, a little confused.

"Because, Captain Swann," he began gently, "you're pregnant."

**A/N: Let the cliffhangers begin! **

**First of all, I have no idea how a pregnancy test would have been done back in the 1700s. Anyone have any ideas, or know for sure? If you do, I would like to know. :)**

**Second, how many of you saw this coming? Personally, I like surprises, but I think I left enough hints that you could have figured it out if you wanted to.**

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all the beautiful reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

Jack stood at the helm of his father's ship, the _Bloody Vixen_, as he sailed out of Shipwreck Cove. After he left the meeting room in the enormous fortress, he set off towards the nearest bar and got to work on getting a crew together seeing as his _former _crew was sailing under Barbossa. Jack growled at the thought of that man at the helm of his ship. How dare he perform a mutiny on him when he wasn't even aboard his own ship. It was unheard of! That was for sure no way to keep his title as a fearsome Pirate Lord. Others might make a mockery of him, and Jack Sparrow would be the one to lead them all.

"Captain."

Jack looked at his new first mate, Edward Sates, wondering what the problem was. _Not even five minutes into this voyage and there's trouble already. _Inwardly, Jack was rolling his eyes, but he stood up straighter and flashed the young sailor an annoyed look. "What is it, Ed?"

Ed looked skyward, and Jack followed his gaze. Dark, swirling clouds were roaring overhead. There was a dim flash of lightning and a low roll of thunder soon followed. Looking ahead about a mile, Jack could see a grey haze that stretched from the ocean surface to the clouds; rain. Already, the waves were much larger than normal, and Jack grimaced on the inside. _We'll make men out of these boys 'fore this voyage is over._

"Storms a brewing, Captain," the first mate stated, trying to appear calm. "Should we change course, sir?"

With a swipe of his hand, Jack grabbed the compass that hung from his belt and looked at the arrow. It pointed, unwaveringly, in the direction of the oncoming storm. _Lizzie..._ "No," he firmly said, putting the compass back among his other affects. "We'll be fine." With that, Jack dismissed the nervous, young sailor, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Yes sir."

Jack watched his first mate's retreating back before turning his attention back to the sea ahead and he grabbed the spokes of the wheel a little tighter. The corners of his lips formed into a small smirk as he felt the _Vixen _lurch a little from the rolling seas underneath. _What's life without a little risk?_

*J*E*

Pregnant. The word continually bounced back and forth in Elizabeth's head; ricocheting off everything in sight and twisting and turning so much that her head was spinning. The world around her was different; changed from when she was the stubborn and adventurous Pirate King to a mother-to-be. Instead of being that one person, that person that could fight cursed pirates and sea creatures, that could use skill, and treachery to get what she wanted, that was too proud to admit defeat, was now two very different people. The one she knew very well. The other was a foreign stranger. She knew nothing about that person – how to act, how to dress, what to eat; nothing.

Being a pirate came naturally to her. The sea was constantly calling to her to join it's free spirit, and she did. Ever since her brush with the cursed Aztec gold, she was destined to become a pirate. Nothing and no one could stop her, and no matter how hard she tried to fight that calling, every time she lost. The life of freedom on the open seas was too much to resist. Being able to make your own decisions was something that she had always yearned to do while she sat, constricted by corsets and frilly dresses, inside her father's home. The life of a pirate suited her, and she wasn't willing to give that up.

Now, being a mother, that was something entirely knew to Elizabeth. It was foreign, different. As a governor's daughter, she had maids take care of her and had her life planned out for her. As a pirate, she took care of herself and made her own decisions. She would need to take care of not only herself, but her child as well. The decisions she would make would affect both of them, and for once, Elizabeth wished she had the security of being a governor's daughter once more and not having to worry about her choices in life. Her and her child would be well taken care of and never would she have to worry about being dead the next day from the hangman's noose, or a ship wreck.

Her mother had died when Elizabeth was nine, leaving her feeling lost and alone in this world. The world seemed cold and cruel for taking her mother while she was so young. Elizabeth never had the opportunity to ask her mother questions about life, and growing up. It was inappropriate to ask her father, and besides, that just would have been embarrassing. Her maids often avoided her curious questions, saying that she was too young and shouldn't worry her pretty head about things such as that. Well, now who was she to turn to? Here she was pregnant, not knowing anything about pregnancy or becoming a mother, with the father of her child somewhere out on the sea.

As Elizabeth stared, dumbstruck, at the kind, old doctor, a fluttering in her stomach awoke her senses and she could feel her throat constrict and the tears burn the corners of her eyes.

She was scared.

*J*E*

The _Bloody Vixen _sailed into a small port on the north side of Haiti in need of a few repairs and to restock much of the supplies. The storm had been worse than Jack had at first anticipated: winds gusting with such force that caused the sails to rip and the way it was howling, it sounded like constant cannon fire; rain coming down so fast and thick that you couldn't see two feet in front of you; hail the size of ping pong balls dropping like a speeding bullet and cutting open any uncovered skin. The waves crashed into the sides of the ship and the _Vixen _lurched so badly with a sickening groan that Jack thought all was lost. Fortunately, another wave crashed into them from the opposite side and righted the ship. Unfortunately, several of the cannons were dislodged from their places and rammed into rail sending splinters everywhere as the cannon went overboard. At one point, a monstrous wave crashed into the bow, almost pulling the ship under, but they only lost the port side anchor and a couple of boards where said anchor was supposed to be.

After battling the storm for two days, it finally let up and the crew could inspect the damage. They had lost three crewmen, and some where slightly bruised from being thrown around so much, but other than that they just needed to get some repairs, restock the gun powder seeing as it was useless wet, and a new anchor. Jack had grumbled and cursed under his breath about losing precious time at sea, but he knew the damage was done and that repairs were needed immediately before they could be on the sea again.

While in the small Haiti port, Jack left his first mate to handle restocking the gun powder and getting the repairs done while he roamed the bustling market. The streets were filled with vendors trying to sell their hand made products and fresh fruits and vegetables, and the town folk of all shape and size quickly filed into each of the stalls trying to find the best price on the items they needed. Jack strolled down the main street, occasionally stopping and peeking inside the stalls, but continuing when he found nothing that caught his eye. The town folk gave him a strange look at first when they spotted his choice of clothing, but quickly dismissed it and ignored him. They were used to strangers.

As the day went on, he stopped only once, at a food stand when his stomach protested for putting off his hunger. After sampling one of the main dishes served in this country, Jack started to make his way back to the _Vixen_, with a bottle of rum in hand, when he caught a glint out of the corner of his eye. Turning in the direction of his curiosity, Jack found himself standing in front of a jewelry stand. It was rather small, squished in between a meat stall and a stall lined with different animal pelts.

Sucking in a breath as he came closer to the meat stand, Jack approached a low table full of necklaces, bracelets, bangles, rings, ear rings, jewels, diamonds, rubies, and many other expensive looking items that caused his fingers to twitch at the thought of their worth. Jack greedily swept his eyes over every piece of jewelry, taking in its exquisite detail and raw beauty. He picked up several rings and slipped them on his fingers before putting them back. Every piece was nice, worth a good amount of gold. How was it that he never came across this vendor before?

Jack was about to walk away when an old woman suddenly stood up from a chair that was partially hidden in the shadows of the stall. "What is it you like?" she asked in a creaking voice as she stumbled forward, using a cane to help her move about.

Wearily glancing from the old woman and then back to the jewelry table, Jack decided to engage in a conversation, "Did you make all these?"

The old woman smiled a toothless smile at him, and Jack grimaced. "Yes. Yes I did. But I asked you a question. What is it you like?" Now she stood behind the table, directly in front of Jack. She seemed to be staring into his eyes, devouring him like a hungry pack of wolves would its prey.

Jack shivered slightly under the intensity of her gaze before answering, "E'erything. There's not a piece here that I don't like. But what would be the point in buying something if ye can't give it to someone?"

"Ah," the old woman's black eyes seemed to sparkle, "So there isn't a special someone in yer life, lad?"

"Yes," he replied somewhat stiffly. "There is."

"Then why don't you buy the special lady something nice then?"

"She's not here..."

"Then give it to her when your see her!" Jack was surprised that she had raised her voice at him, and she suddenly seemed to realize it too and she sheepishly added, "I'm sorry, sir. But I only want to make my second sell today. This is how I make a livin', and I can't eat if I don't sell nothin'." She looked at Jack with kind eyes, "Please, lad. Describe this lady who stole yer heart."

"She's beautiful," Jack said, not even realizing he was speaking in his trance like state. "She has hair the color of honey with gentle curls that frame her face. She has smooth, creamy skin. Almost like satin, but yet, not white, not at all like those girls who stay indoors all day long. It's golden brown, kissed from being under the rays of the sun. She is thin in frame, but strong despite her small size. Her face has this gentle, almost angelic look to it. And her eyes...they're light brown with darker flecks of brown mixing in and creating a swirl of color. She has a sense of honor and decency, and yet, she goes gallivanting after pirates and dresses in men's clothes. She can handle a sword better than most men, and she shows no fear when she's held at gun point. She has a temper that can flare up in a matter of seconds, and she's too stubborn and proud to admit when she is wrong." Jack sighed, his voice quieting to a whisper, "She's so beautiful, so wonderful. And she's gone." He mumbled the last part, making sure that the old woman couldn't hear him.

"I think I know just the thing for a woman that you describe." The old woman walked towards the back of the stall, leaving Jack to his thoughts while she rummaged around in her stash. After a couple minutes of searching, she found what she was looking for and returned to her customer. She handed him a small, rectangular, black box. "This is something few women deserve. Only those who are truly loved by someone such as yourself."

Jack took the box and ran his slightly calloused fingers across the top, before lifting up the lid. He had to stifle a gasp at what lay inside. Laying on a soft, velvet cloth, sat a necklace. The chain was made of the finest gold around. It shone like a beacon as the last setting rays of the sun bounced off of it. The clasp itself, was a thing of beauty. It was made of soft wood, curved slightly to allow it to hook together, and carved into the varnished wood, small hearts. But the most stunning part of the necklace was the charm. It was of two birds – two sparrows – facing each other and touching beaks. The gold was polished to a shine, and you could see the detail of the feathers and the wings that had been carved into it a long time ago. And for the eyes, the tiniest set of emeralds that Jack had ever seen, both of them glittering and sparkling in the sunlight. It was beautiful; just like her.

"How much?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the magnificent piece of jewelry in front of him.

"Five gold coin."

Jack grimaced. That was a bit of money, money that could be spent elsewhere like on supplies or rum. He looked at the necklace once more, and he imagined placing it around Elizabeth's neck. He imagined it shining around her neck, creating an everlasting glow around her face. "Done." Snapping the lid of the box shut, Jack took out five gold coins and slapped them down on the table and walked away before the old woman could say another word to him.

Walking out of the town, Jack slid the box into one of his many pockets in his coat. He headed back to the docks and saw the _Vixen_, almost fully repaired. Jack smiled at the sight of her, "Now, we get my ship back. And then we find Elizabeth."

*J*E*

Jack stood at the helm of the _Bloody Vixen_. He was busy looking at his compass while his first mate manned the wheel. He was growing quiet frustrated – the needle was pointing in the opposite way they were heading. Not to Florida. Not to the Fountain of Youth. Not to the _Black Pearl. _No, it was pointing to Elizabeth.

Snapping the compass shut, Jack spun around on his heel and nearly shoved Edward out of the way as he took over the wheel in an attempt to keep his mind preoccupied. Sensing that his captain wanted to be left alone, Edward left without another word, leaving Jack alone, only with his thoughts.

_We need to find the _Pearl _'fore we can do anything else, _he thought. _Even if it means putting off Elizabeth. 'Sides, it's not like she needs me right now anyways. When I come back for her, I'll have the _Pearl_ and a bottle of water from the Fountain of Youth. Nothing could keep us apart then. But first and foremost, Barbossa is going to have to pay._

Jack looked at his compass once again, and noticed that it had changed position. Tt was now pointing in the direction they were going. Jack smirked. If there was one thing that he wanted more than Elizabeth, it was making Barbossa pay. And he certainly would make sure that he would.

*J*E*

It was near darkness as Jack looked through his telescope off the port side. There were no stars that night, and the light from the moon hardly did them any good, but Jack thought that he saw something move out there. It was almost as if a shadow was sailing on the surface of the ocean. "Drop anchor," he ordered the second he spotted the small movement, and the _Vixen _slowed to a standstill.

There! There it was again! Jack raised the telescope back to his eye and scanned the horizon. There was something moving out there. Whatever it was, it was huge and silent as it sailed the calm ocean waters. Jack looked left then right, and finally stopped. He spotted a mast. It was a ship. But who's ship was it? Friend, or enemy?

"Captain."

Jack turned around and faced his first mate. Even through the dim light, he could see the strained nervousness on the young man's face. "What is it, Ed?"

"Well, you see...um," Taking in a breath and slowly letting it out, Edward started again. "Apparently, before it grew very dark, the look outs spotted a ship on the horizon, and they failed to tell anybody. From what I understand, the ship out there is the one they saw. And, you see Captain, I asked them to describe the ship, and all they said was dark. It looked dark, like a true pirate ship."

Jack studied his first mate for a moment as he digested this new information. _Look outs weren't doing their job, aye? Looks like they'll be needin' to see what sorts of punishment is inflicted on those too lazy to do their jobs. Dark. Hmm. Only a pirate ship would have dark colors. I wonder..._ Jack took out his telescope and brought it to his kohl-rimmed eye once more. He scanned where the mast of the ship was and tried to figure out the color of the sails. There was no white anywhere, and from what he could see, the sails were black.

Taking out his compass, Jack let it sit in his hand for a moment. Closing his eyes, he shook the compass before opening it. _I know what I want!_ Cautiously, Jack opened his eyes and peered at his unique compass. The needle was pointing straight at the ship.

"It's the _Pearl._"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! There will be more Sparrabeth action in the upcoming chapters. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! There really are no words to describe my gratitude to all of you have reviewed and told me to keep going! And a HUGE, special thanks to Sophies-Welt, for being such a loyal and wonderful reviewer! You are absolutely amazing, and without your loyalty, I probably would have stopped writing this fic. Thank you so much! :D**

Jack stared longingly at his beloved ship as the long boat continued to make its way closer. As soon as he realized that it was indeed the _Black Pearl_, he gathered his first mate and a couple other crewmen and set out toward his ship. _His _ship, not Barbossa's. Jack growled in annoyance as he thought once more how repetitive the man had become. _Honestly, couldn't he do somethin' better than mutiny?_ He shook his head when the long boat bumped against the black wood of the hull, and he stood up and moved toward the ladder before anyone else could. He wanted his ship back.

Cautiously, he crawled up the ladder, and once he arrived at the top, he peered over the railing. His eyes scanned the deck and let out a relieved sigh when he found no one there. "Most likely getting into me rum cash," he growled under his breath, his anger flaring up at the thought of all his rum being wasted.

"Captain. Is it clear?" Ed whispered.

"Aye," he answered, jumping over the railing and landing on the deck with a soft thud. "Follow close behind."

He waited while the others climbed onto the deck of the _Pearl_. Jack allowed a small smirk to graze his lips as he watched his crew look around his beloved vessel in awe. In a way, he could relate to what they must be feeling from just standing on the black wood of the deck. When he first saw his magnificent ship, when she was the _Wicked Wench_, he was in awe of her beauty; the black wood seemed to glisten from the light mist from that morning, he could smell the fresh paint as he climbed up the ladder, and he could feel the smoothness of the wood under his fingertips as he caressed the wheel. The strange sensations that seemed to fill his entire being were enough to inflate his already overly large ego.

"Come on, lads. I think we're in need of a visit to the captain," he said, shaking himself out of his revere. With that, he walked towards the captain's cabin, _his _cabin, and didn't even bother to knock before opening up the door.

Barbossa looked up from the map he was currently examining. A look of surprise crossed his face when he saw Jack walk into his cabin with several other men that he didn't recognize. A lecherous grin spread across his face, "Jack Sparrow."

"Hector," Jack said, trying to keep up with the casual air that Barbossa had started. He walked up to _his_ desk and sat in a chair, opposite of his mutinous first mate. Grabbing the bottle of rum that sat on the desk, he took a quick swig as his men stopped on either side of him. Removing the bottle from his lips, he smacked his lips together, savoring the sweet, bitter taste that was rum. He glanced at his crew first on his right, then his left. He saw the fearful looks that passed between each man. Obviously, they had heard about the tales of Hector Barbossa, and they knew how dangerous he could be. _Time to make men out of these boys. _

"So, Hector, been taking good care of my ship?"

Barbossa smiled a dangerous smile as he leaned back in his chair. He pressed his hands together and brought them apart, only allowing his fingertips to touch as he surveyed Jack through his yellow eyes. "She's been taken good care of."

"I can see that." He brought his legs up and placed his feet on the desk, crossing them at his ankles. "Although, if she were in my care, she'd be even better off."

"Jack," Barbossa laughed and shook his head. "I think we've been o'er this already. The _Black Pearl _be in my possession, so she be my ship. And I fer one ain't willin' to give her up."

Jack smirked. He had been expecting this. "I figured so much. So I propose a bargain of sorts." Jack lowered his legs from the table and sat up a little straighter as he dug his hand into one of his many pockets. He watched as Barbossa wearily glanced at him, and slowly reached towards the hilt of his cutlass. The sound of rustling from his crew alerted him that they were reaching for their swords, so he raised a hand, signaling them not to worry.

Still smirking, Jack pulled out the Navigational Charts. "I hear ye're looking fer the Fountain of Youth."

*J*E*

The two captains were now sitting in the main cabin of the _Bloody Vixen_, alone. When Jack had shown Barboss the charts, Jack the monkey attempted to swipe them from Jack's hands, but Jack was quicker. He had pulled them back and stuck them in his jacket pocket. "I think we need to reach an agreement 'fore ye see these. I propose, we go over to the _Vixen_, where I will have me entire crew move over to the _Pearl_ so that we will be totally alone and have no advantages on either side. There, we will discuss matters fer sailing to the Fountain of Youth. What say you to that?"

Surprisingly enough, Barbossa agreed almost instantly, standing up from his chair and ushering Jack out of the door and into the long boat. Jack ordered his crew to stay put, and Barbossa told his crew not to harm anybody. When they reached the _Vixen_, Jack rounded up the remaining members of his crew and sent them over to the _Black Pearl_. As soon as the long boat was gone, Jack lead the way to his cabin, Barbossa closely on his heels.

Now, they sat across from each other. Jack handed the elder captain a bottle of rum and took a large gulp of his own. They simply stared at each other for a short time, observing the other and trying to figure out their next move in order to gain the most from this bargain.

"So, what is it that yer thinking?" asked Barbossa.

Jack took another sip of rum, taking his time to sort out his plan. "Well, I was thinkin' that the both of us could search fer the Fountain of Youth. We could sail together and then fight whate'er it is that guards the fountain. Then, we both become immortal. Sound bloody fair, don't ye think?"

"Aye. Almost a little too fair," Barbossa raised his eyebrows at Jack before taking a swallow of rum, himself.

"And what's too fair about it?" Jack asked, feigning insult. "We become immortal, and then sail our separate ways. I don't see nothin' wrong with it."

Barbossa still didn't seem quiet so convinced, but agreed to it, "Aye. We should set sail fer Florida in the morning. That way, we can get in a full days sail. Shouldn't take more 'n two days at sea last I checked."

Jack smiled, nodding his head in agreement and grabbing the bottle of rum once more. He finished it off with a large swig, and swaggered up from where he was sitting. "Well, I think we should tell our crew what tis going on and you should head back to the _Pearl._"

An almost sinister smile crept onto Barbossa's face as he too stood from his chair. "I think that be a wise decision." He turned around and started walking towards the door with Jack following close behind.

_Perfect. _Jack thought as he followed the elder captain. He turned the empty rum bottle upside down so that the bottom of the bottle was facing upwards. The corner's of his mouth lifted into a slight smirk as he raised the bottle.

"Although..." Barbossa began, and started to turn around only to get hit, hard, on the back of the head with Jack's empty rum bottle. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. Jack the monkey screeched at Jack, but didn't do anything other than hop onto his shoulder. The monkey stood on his hind legs and started clapping his hands, almost as if approving of what Jack had done.

"Thank you, Jack." He said to the monkey. "Bloody stupid, wasn't he?"

*J*E*

Moaning, Barbossa woke to a pounding headache and a bright light. Snarling, he took his arm and draped it over his eyes. He found it odd when his hand hit something hard, and suddenly, he was swaying back and forth. It was about then that he realized how uncomfortable of a position he was in. He tried to stretch his legs, but they hit something hard, and once again, he was swaying back and worth. _What the hell?_

Barbossa removed his arm from his face and squinted into the bright light. He was looking right up into the sun with not a cloud in the sky. Suddenly, he sat up and wildly looked around him.

He was on the calm Caribbean waters. In a dinghy. With no food or water, and no land in sight.

Barbossa checked his pockets, and found that his cutlass as well as his other weapons were gone. He scanned the small area that he was sitting in, and he saw his pistol laying at his feet. Grinning, he picked it up and was about to put it back in its rightful place when he stopped. _I wonder..._He gave the pistol the once over, and just like he figured...

...it only had one shot.

*J*E*

The sun was high in the sky, its harmful rays beating down on the bare backs of the sailors as they worked. Already, many men were sunburned, some so severe that they had acquired blisters, but it was just so damn hot! Sweat was running down their faces, and stinging their eyes, and leaving large sweat stains on their articles of clothing. So, they took off their shirts and rolled their pants up to their knees in an attempt escape the heat, but it was no use. Their bodies continued to glisten with sweat, many of their eyes turning bloodshot from all the sweat accumulating and mixing with tears of anguish. Whatever hair they had, whether it be on their head, or a beard, it was soaking wet; all looking like they had gone swimming in the ocean.

The men of both ships continued to look out for each other as they ignored their pain, none of them wanting to disappoint the captain. He wanted to get to the Fountain of Youth badly. So, with a quick sip of water from their canteen and a dab at their face with a dirty rag every now and then, they kept on working at a furious pace.

Jack looked out over his crew as he stood at the helm of the _Black Pearl_. Despite the sweltering heat, he continued to wear every article of clothing that he had on him. Sure he was sweating through his many layers of clothes, and barely managing to keep a firm hold on the spokes of the wheel because of his slippery hands, and he kept going through bottle after bottle of water, he knew the consequences of working shirtless under an unmerciful sun like this one. He grimaced as he remembered his first time he worked on a ship without his shirt on. Of course he managed to stay cooler, but the pain he felt on his back and chest every time he moved was unbearable, almost like someone was taking a knife and skinning him alive. Every time he laid down to go to sleep in his hammock was agony, like sleeping on a mattress of pins. Dressing was the worst, moving his arms to try to accommodate putting on a shirt, only to have that shirt rub his sunburned skin so much that the blisters popped and oozed yellow pus. No, nothing compared to that. He would rather be overheated and drenched in sweat than deal with the pain from taking on the hot, Caribbean sun.

"Gents!" He called out to his crew. When they looked up at him with weary faces, relieved to take a small breather, he continued, "Head down to the galley. Take a break fer an hour, I don't want any one o' ye passin' out on me."

A collective, thankful sigh rose up from the entire crew as they dropped what they were doing and headed down below. Jack looked over to the _Bloody Vixen_, which was sailing no more than a hundred feet away, and saw that Ed had ordered his crew to do the exact same thing. "Good man, Ed," Jack slowly grinned as he saw his first mate continue to man the wheel as the rest of the crew went down below.

Wiping the sweat from beneath his hat, Jack took a hold of the wheel as he recalled the events of the past couple hours. After he had knocked Barbossa unconscious, he managed to hoist the elder captain into a dinghy onboard the _Vixen_ before confiscating his cutlass and many other weapons he had on his person. He grabbed Barbossa's pistol and took out all the bullets, save for one, and put them in his pocket. Slowly, and carefully, Jack lowered the dinghy to the surface of the ocean and let the pistol drop from his position onboard the _Vixen_, not caring if it hit his former first mate or not. He cut loose the ropes, and watched with a satisfied smirk as the dinghy was slowly carried away from the two ships, out to open sea.

Then, all he had to do was walk over to the _Black Pearl_, where he found both crews getting along well, and told them that Barbossa decided to go off on his own. Either they didn't care or they were stupid enough to believe him, his former crew that he had sailed to world's end with declared him captain of the _Black Pearl_. Jack smiled, liking the sound of that. Once the cheers had settled down, Ed had approached him and asked what was going to happen to them. "Not to worry," Jack told them. "All of ye are more then welcome to join us in our quest to reach the Fountain of Youth. I will remain here, on my rightful vessel, while my loyal first mate, Ed, commands from o'er on the _Vixen_. Anyone who questions him, ye answer to me. Savvy?" Everyone nodded their heads, some a little out of fear of what Jack would do if they disobeyed.

That night, as Jack tried to get some well needed sleep, he was plagued with thoughts of Elizabeth. Where was she? What was she doing? Jack stared up at the ceiling as if hoping the answer would somehow magically appear. Groaning in frustration, he rolled over on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow, only to shove the covers off and sit up. He could still smell her on his pillows. That sweet scent of honey and wildflowers mixing with a fresh citrus smell and sea salt. There was something else there that he couldn't identify, but was just something completely her own.

Sighing, he pulled on his boots and shirt and walked out onto the deck. His boots made a low thud as he walked on the bare deck, heading towards the mast. He stopped a foot away from the dark mast, and he slowly ran his fingertips up and down the smooth wood. He froze when his fingers met with metal and the soft sound of clinking was the only thing making a noise, other than his breathing. Looking at the offending shackles, Jack was flooded with memories. All of them were of Elizabeth, from the first time he met her, to her kiss of death, and most recently, to the one night they spent together.

Jack fiercely shook his head, waking up from his revere. He stood up straighter as his crew started to file out from below deck, and he once more wiped the sweat from his brow before handing off the job of steering the _Pearl_ to Mr. Cotton. Nodding his head in thanks, Jack swaggered down the stairs and made his way below deck to the galley.

He reached the galley and sat down in more of the many chairs. He disposed of his hat, and coat on the table and grabbed one of the half-finished bottles of rum that had been left behind. Raising the bottle to his lips with a slightly shaky hand, he savored the strong taste as it burned its way down his dry throat and into the pit of his stomach. Not even bothering to stop for a breath, Jack finished the bottle and slammed it onto the table top, licking his lips in the process trying to get the remaining drops of liquid. The cook, sensing Jack's thirst, set another bottle down in front of him before grabbing a bowl of the leftover stew that he served to the crew, and slid it across the table and into Jack's waiting arms.

Greedily, like a man starved for a month, he finished the bowl in a matter of minutes and asked for another. This time, he ate more slowly, trying to actually taste instead of inhale. He finished the pot, and nodded his head at the cook in appreciation before throwing his coat back on and carefully placing his tri-corn hat on his head. With a grimace, he trekked back up the stairs and onto the main deck.

Shielding his face with his hand, Jack looked at the sun and approximated that there were at least four good hours of daylight. "I think there could be more speed coaxed from these sails!" He yelled to his crew, letting them know that their break was over and it was back to business. He watched for a moment as every crew member began to hustle about the deck, some bumping into each other, and others starting to bark out things that they should be doing.

Deciding to check their location, Jack headed inside his cabin. He pulled the Navigational Charts out from a drawer in his desk, and rolled them out over the smooth desktop surface. Slowly, he spun the center of the chart around for a moment, one with each hand as he tried to match up the words. There was the fountain, and the words Agua de Vida, written underneath, and Jack pulled out another map, this one of the Caribbean and checked their position. They weren't that far, about one more days sail and they would be there. Jack pulled out his compass, and was relieved when the needle was pointing in the right direction.

Somewhere, in the back of his head a voice was trying to ask him something. _I thought what you wanted most was Elizabeth?_

Suddenly, the needle started to spin wildly, stopping here and then there, before it started to spin again.

Jack snapped it shut and threw it across the room, secretly hoping that it would break, as it collided with the wall. He crossed his arms on the desk and slumped in his chair, bringing his chin to rest on his arms. Groaning, he shook his head and pressed his forehead against his arms. Letting out a frustrated breath, he closed his eyes and let the gentle lull of the waves hitting the hull of the ship rock him to sleep.

*J*E*

"Captain," Jack looked away from his telescope and towards Pintel, whom was shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"What is it?" He snapped, irritated at being interrupted once again.

"Well, um, you see sir..." Pintel stuttered, a slight loss of words at his captain's sharp tone.

"I've heard o' this monster tha' guards the Fountain o' Youth," Ragetti said taking over. The surrounding crew on the _Pearl_ slowly stopped what they were doing and began inching their way closer to the small group, trying to catch what the one-eyed pirate was saying, a small look of fear starting to flicker in their eyes.

Jack smirked. _These two blumberin' idiots and their crazy stories. _"Son," he placed his hand on Ragetti's shoulder and gave it a squeeze and looked at his crew. "There's no such thing as sea monsters. If there were, we'd all be long dead by now." He started to walk to his cabin when Ragetti's voice broke the silence.

"No, sir. Yes there is. There's not been a ship tha' has sailed to the island where the Fountain o' Youth is an' come out. Alive, that is," he added nervously.

The crew began to murmur amongst themselves, uneasy glances looking all around them as if waiting for the monster to come out and grab them in that instant. Some of them, their hands went to their belts, ready to grab their swords or pistol. Others, shifted their weight from foot to foot, while a few of the more experienced men attempted to look unaffected by the news.

"Ye see, Captain," Pintel stepped forward. "There's been these stories. Now, they've been 'round longer than any one o' us here. And all o' 'em say the same thing. There is this fountain, and it holds this water, that if drunk, ye will become immortal; live fore'er."

"But," Ragetti whispered, leaning in closer. "Tis not the easiest place to find."

"The fountain is on this island, and ye would think that it would be easy to find, but no. Tis not," he looked over his shoulder at Pintel, not quite sure how to continue. Pintel shrugged his shoulders, and so he cleared his throat and carried on with his tale. "The on'y map that this island be on is the Navigational Charts. And even then, tis still hard to find. Ye know why?"

"I have no idea," Jack said sarcastically, inwardly rolling his eyes and not believing any of this nonsense.

If at all possible, Ragetti leaned in towards Jack even closer, and the surrounding crew followed his lead, intent on clinging to his every word. "Tis haunted." Shocked whispers broke out amongst the crew. Some shook their heads as if refusing to believe it, while others argued about it.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at the one-eyed pirate, "Haunted?"

"Aye," He whispered, nodding his head as well. "Haunted. They say that the fountain lies in the heart o' the island, but it is surrounded by all sorts of traps and creatures. There's even been stories of a local tribe. They say tha' the tribe sets up all these traps, an' whate'er they don' catch, then the wild animals inhabiting the island pick 'em off. But the ones they catch...tis terrible. Sailors have heard screaming, terrible screaming comin' from the tribe's victims as they make a sacrifice to the creature tha' protects the island. Then, whate'er sailors they don' sacrifice, they feast on 'em! Cannibals! Tha's what they are."

"An' the creature is huge, incredibly fierce. I heard tha' it can sink an entire ship in on'y matter o' minutes," Pintel piped up, deciding to add his two cents. "There's no telling when it will strike or where, but when it does, don' expect to live."

Ragetti nodded. "Aye, an' they say that this island is almost nigh impossible to infiltrate. There's this wall that runs the entire way 'round the island. Has to be a hundred feet tall! Tis made o' solid stone, an' if ye don' spot it early enough, ye crash."

"How would ye not see it early enough?" Jack asked, slightly amused at the terrified faces of his crew. "Ye said the wall is a hundred feet tall. Surely ye must see be able to see it against the horizon?" The crew murmured in agreement, not quite believing what they were hearing, but still spooked by this tale.

Pintel shook his head, "That's the problem. Ye don' see it!" The crew looked confused, and he raised his hands, stopping an interruption before it happened. "There's this fog tha' just suddenly appears out o' no where! Tis so thick tha' ye can' see no more then two feet in front o' ye. Nothin' looks the same, an' ye almost start to wonder which way is up and down, where is left an' right, which way are ye heading, if ye're even on course any more. Then, 'fore ye can even blink..." he pounded his palm against the railing, earning a glare from Jack and several jumps from the unsuspecting crew, "ye hit the wall."

"No one e'er come out o' a journey to the Fountain o' Youth alive," Ragetti said, lowering his head in respect for those that were lost. "No survivors."

At this, Jack laughed. A long, low, guttural laugh that reverberated in his throat, and was so contagious that it spread to some of the crew even though they didn't know what was so funny. To Jack, it felt so good to laugh like that, something he hadn't done in a long time. Once his laughter was controlled to an occasional chuckle, he took a moment to catch his breath before he cleared his throat.

"No survivors?" He questioned, an amused look on his handsome features. Receiving a nod from the two story tellers, he chuckled, "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

Pintel and Ragetti turned a slight shade of red from embarrassment as the entire crew laughed. Some of them were doubled over in laughter, laughing at the irony of it all and of how scared they had been. They should have known that it was just another one of those tales used to scare young children off from trying to runaway to the sea. Of course there was no monster!

Jack made his way up to the helm as the crew slowly dispersed, and the laughter began to die down. He reached the wheel and grabbed a hold of the spokes, flipping open his compass as he did so. _Odd_, he thought. The needle was spinning at a rapid pace, keeping the same tempo, but never stopping or hesitating. Shrugging it off, Jack put it back among his other affects.

Suddenly, the temperature plummeted. Jack shivered, pulling his coat closer around his body. He breathed out, and saw his breath. _Strange_. Looking around the _Pearl_, he noticed a light layer of what looked like frost begin to gather on the railing. His breathing became slightly ragged with worry as he gripped the wheel tighter and attempted to remain on course.

He looked over to the starboard side, and saw Ed at the helm, directing the _Bloody Vixen_. But as they continued to sail, the space between the two ships became very hazy, and after a couple more minutes, the _Bloody Vixen _disappeared from sight completely.

"Ed!" Jack shouted. He strained to hear a reply, and grew more worried as he didn't hear one.

Slowly, fog started rolling in. First just above the water, almost creating another level to the ocean as the _Black Pearl _slowly edged forward. Then, the fog grew thicker, first on the ocean surface and then over the _Pearl's _deck, and finally high above head. Jack was having trouble seeing the main mast, let alone what they where sailing into.

"Light the lamps!" He shouted to the crew. The crew immediately began bustling about, bumping into each other and parts of the ship as they made their way to the lamps scattered throughout the ship. After some time, the dim light from the surrounding lamps were beginning to break through the fog, and Jack could make out the silhouettes of his crew. He shivered once more, bringing his coat around him closer, if at all possible. "I don't like this at all," he whispered.

Suddenly, several long, ear-slitting screams were heard. More screams and shrieks of terror followed, and it was enough to cause the hairs on the back of Jack's neck to stand on end. The screams pierced through the thick, almost suffocating air, causing his blood to run cold and send a chill to the bones. Jack knew they were coming from the _Bloody Vixen_, but there was nothing he, nor his crew, could do to help. They couldn't see the other ship, so they couldn't help, and it was hurting them more than anything. More than being stabbed repeatedly, but being allowed to live to bleed out, feeling every injury and every last sharp intake of breath, just knowing death was on its way. Then, without warning, the unmistakable sound of a ship cracking in half filled the air. The _Bloody Vixen_ was gone.

Jack could sense the fear rising from each member of his crew as they huddled close together. He didn't even realize that his hands were shaking, until Mr. Cotton came up to him and placed his old hands on top of Jack's in an attempt to steady them. Jack gave him a nervous, grateful smile. He looked out to each side of the ship, and everyway he looked, he couldn't see the water, nor land, nor anything else for that matter. This was not what he had planned for.

Then, slowly at first, a low moan rippled from the water, and the crew instantly huddled closer. After a moment, it was quiet again. Eerily quiet. Jack glanced around nervously, almost waiting for something to spring up from below the surface. Suddenly, the _Black Pearl_ lurched to the port side, and the ship began to spin in circles. Jack braced the wheel in the opposite direction they were spinning, but to no avail. He knew that the thing that had sunk the _Vixen_ was spinning them around, almost as if it were _playing _with its food before eating it. The crew was screaming, holding onto each other, and gripping whatever they could in an attempt to stay on the ship. Jack could hear some terrified shrieks and the unmistakable sound of splashing, and he knew that some of his crew had fallen overboard, but there was nothing he could do. Then, without warning, the spinning stopped, and everyone on deck crumpled into a heap, their legs acting like jell-o.

Slowly, on shaky legs, Jack stood up and leaned against the wheel. Groaning could be heard as the men helped each other up, and inspected the damage. "How many we've lost?" Jack called out, startling some of the crew, seeing as it had gone eerily quiet once again.

"Three, sir!"

Jack lowered his head and closed his eyes. _May God have mercy on yer souls. _ It was never easy to lose crew men, but it seemed even more difficult now, not knowing what was happening. Suddenly, the sound of a bell being rung from the crow's nest woke Jack out of his revere. He raised his head, and looked upward in the direction of the crow's nest, where the look out was. "What do you see?" He yelled.

"Wall! Wall up ahead!"

Squinting through the fog, Jack saw it. Looming ahead, slowly becoming visible through the fog, a wall, nearly a hundred feet tall, stood in their way, threatening to sink the _Pearl_ and leave its crew stranded. Jack stood, gripping the wheel spokes, almost frozen with fear.

"Bloody hell."

**A/N: I guess I should add another disclaimer. The line: "Wall! Wall up ahead!" comes directly from King Kong, when they are arriving at the island. I kinda got inspired from that part in the movie, so that is where this last scene gets its idea from. I get the creeps every time I watch it! **

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading! I hope it was full of action and I'm anxious to hear what you guys think.**

**By the way, I didn't name the creature because I want your input on it. What do you think the creature should be? A giant crab? Sea serpent? Giant sea turtles? No...I'm serious. Please review and tell me what you want the creature to be.**

**Thanks so much for reading everybody! You guys are amazing and your support is incredible!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Your support is amazing! Enjoy the chapter!**

Jack stared up at the gargantuan wall in horror. He stood, his hands frozen to the wheel, unable to move. As he watched the wall loom ever closer, Jack was sure that time itself had stopped. He couldn't hear the terrified screams from the crew, he couldn't feel the spray of the waves as they crashed into the side of the ship, he couldn't do anything but watch as the wall drew closer.

"Captain!"

Shaking himself from his stupor, Jack clutched the wheel spokes as the force of the waves threw him off balance. Grimacing, he pulled himself back up and turned the wheel hard to the right. The _Black Pearl_ launched through the onslaught of waves, sending the crew flailing in every direction as the ship began to tip to the port side. Jack pushed hard against the wheel, almost begging the _Pearl_ to right herself. Suddenly, the starboard side came crashing back down to the water. Jack let the wheel spin back to its normal position as the ship continued to weave its way in between waves.

"Captain! The rocks!"

Jack's eyes widened as he saw a large, jagged rock protruding from the water on the port side. He spun the wheel around, narrowly missing by mere inches. Suddenly, the _Black Pearl_ dropped, the water underneath the bow sinking as it created the swell of a much larger wave. It felt as though the deck was giving out beneath them as the bow of the _Pearl _hit the water, her stern raised slightly above the water.

Jack watched with a sense of dread as a rather large wave crashed over the railing on the bow, knocking loose some of the cannons, and untying the sails. Terrified shrieks could be heard as crew members were thrown overboard with the force of the waves. Waves crashed in from all directions, sending the _Pearl _off balance and making it incredibly difficult for Jack to steer. The fog wasn't helping either, only making it harder to steer clear of them as they rocked back and forth from the force of the waves.

Holding tight to the spokes on the wheel in an attempt to keep his ship going straight, Jack heard it – the low groaning of wood, the clanging of metal, and the swishing of ropes. He looked up and saw the untied mast come swinging at him. Not able to react quick enough, the mast hit Jack in the chest, slamming him against the railing and knocking the wind right out of him. The wheel immediately began to spin out of control, and they all felt the ship shudder beneath them as she rammed full force into one of the protruding rocks.

When the shuddering finally stopped, and only the groaning of the broken wood could be heard, Jack slowly stood up and made his way to the starboard rail. He gazes at the spot of impact for the longest time, assessing the damage of his ship. The _Pearl_ had a large, gapping hole in her side, barely above the level of the sea.

"The waves will fill 'er up fast," Jack said to himself.

He gazed a little longer at the gaping hole, realizing that the jagged edge of the rock was actually stuck inside the cargo hold. Until the crew patched up the hole, and chipped away at the rock would they be able to sail away. Til then, they were stuck.

_Well, gives us good reason to go explore now, doesn' it, _Jack thought. He made his way back to the wheel, caressing the black wood, about to yell out orders when he heard that low groan rise from the water. The crew froze, no one daring to make a sound.

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream filled the air, and Jack looked up. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a creature...no, monster, rise up from the dark ocean depths on the port side of the _Pearl_. The creature was coal black, and had a leathery look to its coat. There were sharp spikes traveling from the top of its head to the tip of its tail. Its mouth was open, revealing its foot long teeth, its tongue flicking out occasionally to taste the air. When it breathed, smoke filed out of its nostrils. The creature had to be fifty feet long, maybe more, and it was as wide as the trunk of a redwood tree. But what scared Jack the most was its eyes. Blood red, with narrow cat like slits for pupils that seemed to shrink as it scrutinized the crew of the _Black Pearl_. Its eyes held such ferocity that it made Jack's blood run cold. His breath seemed to stop as he locked gazes with the creature, and he felt as if his stomach dropped out of his body when he saw the malicious flame burning in its eyes. There wasn't a creature like this one that he encountered before. No, not even the kraken could compare to this creature. This one was almost as if it came out of a nightmare.

Then, without warning, the creature opened its wide jaws and let out a long, guttural roar, sending it reverberating through the air. It was so eerie, so full of wickedness that it sent shivers down the spines of the men onboard the _Pearl_. The hair on the back of Jack's neck stood on end, and he gulped nervously as the monster loomed at large overhead.

Before anyone could make a move for their swords, the monster lunged at the deck of the _Black Pearl_ and took hold of one of the men in its terrible jaws. Screams of agony and fear filled the air immediately as the creature lifted the poor sailor high above the water. The creature thrashed its head from side to side, a low, irritated growl rising up in its throat as the sailor continued his useless cries for help. Suddenly, a loud crack filled the air – the unmistakable sound of bones breaking. The sailor went limp as the monster bit down on his spine, breaking his ribs and vertebrae.

The air grew quiet as the serpent-like creature slowly submerged, dragging the dead sailor beneath the surface with it. Blood immediately began to mix with the dark water, churning as the water swirled from the thrash of the creature's tail.

One by one, each of the crew members removed their hats and placed them over their heart. Many of them were deathly pale, in shock of what they had just witnessed. Some were visibly shaking while others were trying not to break down on the inside. No one made a sound, a loud silence consuming the _Pearl_.

Jack let go of the wheel, not even realizing how tightly he was gripping the spokes. He slowly turned around, and his legs gave out, turning to jelly after witnessing the horrific death of a crew member. He slumped against the wheel, not really feeling the tingling sensation in his hands as the blood began to circulate again. The low creak of the wood against the large, jagged rock was all that he heard. He forced his breathing to return to normal, and placed a hand over his accelerated heart as if trying to slow its beating. Jack tried to swallow, but found that he had no saliva, his throat was dry and it hurt.

"Cap'n. What do we do now?" Pintel timidly asked.

Jack looked up at him and assessed him for a moment, trying to decide what to do. He was silent as he pondered, and suddenly remembered why they came to this island in the first place. Gulping nervously, he wondered if it was such a good idea any more. _'Course it is! What else could go wrong?_

Standing up, he looked him in the eye, hiding his uncertainty with a smirk, "We go ashore."

*J*E*

The mouth of the cave loomed dangerously ahead as the two long boats slowly made their way through the dark swirling waters. The wall, one hundred feet of sheer, flat rock, towered above, almost too high to see where it ended. The water was too dark to see how deep it was, but as they made their way closer to the wall, to the cave, the sea settled and they were able to maneuver between the rocks without harm.

Jack sat at the front of the long boat, watching with nervous eyes as the boats entered the dark cave. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he glanced around. The cave had to be twenty feet wide, and a little over ten feet high, not all that big. Gulping, Jack glanced at the walls of the cave and was able to make out a light layer of algae near the top of the cave. _Not good,_ Jack thought. The water could rise at any time, and then they would be stranded on the island for who knows how long.

The journey through the cave was silent, the only sound coming from the paddles as they swished through the water, pushing them onward. Rounding the corner, Jack spotted light coming from the other end, and the crew let out a relieved sight; a way out. A few minutes later, the boats hit the shore and Jack jumped out, leaving the crew to pull them ashore.

Looking around, he saw that the cave ended abruptly, only to give way to a small footpath on the side of the cliff. Small being the keyword. The path barely looked big enough to allow a child to cross, let alone full grown men. Realizing that this was their only chance to get to the Fountain of Youth, Jack set his jaw and walked forward, the crew following cautiously behind.

Slowly, Jack set one foot onto the path, then the other, his hands pressed flat against the flat, wall to his right, steadying himself. He took a few more cautious steps before motioning for his crew to follow. Cautiously, carefully, each crew member made their way onto the narrow path.

As they continued to make their way, the edge slowly grew narrower and narrower, until everyone had their chests pressed up against the wall and their heels dangerously hanging over the edge. Jack paused for a moment to catch his breath from the gradual incline, and risked looking down. Big mistake. Almost sixty feet down, sharp, jagged rocks, jutted out from the water all along the coast. The black water swirled in between the rocks, crashing against the cliff full force and creating a large spray of white foam. Quickly looking up, Jack swallowed nervously. _Almost there. Just don' look down again!_

Unfortunately, he must have paused for too long. A terrified scream filled the air, and the unmistakable sound of rocks falling could be heard. "Help me!" Not wanting to watch more of his crew die in front of him, Jack tightly shut his eyes, and pressed his face against the wall. He couldn't see the man falling, but he couldn't block out the sickening sound of flesh hitting jagged rock before slipping into the swirling water with a splash.

Letting out a shaky breath, Jack opened his eyes and slowly set forth once again. He could feel the tension in the air between the crew, hear the soft patter of boots on the cliff's edge, and smell the fear, but he continued on with set determination.

The crew continued forward, and before long, the path evened out. After carefully turning the corner, Jack saw the path stop and start once again with a bridge. It didn't look the safest to cross, but then again, considering that they had already walked on the cliff's edge the bridge was like a haven to them. Grabbing the ropes on either side of him, Jack cautiously toed the boards on the bridge before putting his full weight onto the ancient looking thing. _Just don' look down, _he kept telling himself. He for sure did not want to look down into the gorge they were crossing and catch a glimpse of the swirling black water below. No. That wouldn't do at all.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, when really it was only a few minutes, all the men were across and Jack let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Who'd we lose?" he softly asked.

"Matthews, sir," came the solemn reply.

Jack lowered his gaze, and took off his hat. The crew followed suit and they allowed for a small moment of silence to remember their fallen friend. Deciding that they allowed enough time, Jack put his hat back on his head and continued in the direction they were heading. Slowly, the crew followed behind.

Now, instead of being on a narrow edge, the crew found themselves in a large tunnel. Surprisingly enough, there were lit torches lining the walls and the crew breathed a sigh of relief at not having to be in the dark. So, they followed the tunnel, going around a few turns before entering what could only be described as an ancient ruin.

Homes, buildings, shops were built of stone that was slowly crumbling. Dirt paths lead in every direction. Animal pens were built out of fragile looking wood. There was a large stone pool in the center of the city that looked like it had dried up many years ago. But what was most frightening about the ancient ruin, were the skulls of humans speared by sharp javelins lining the streets and decorating every empty space. They saw several skeletons laying about, as if carelessly thrown somewhere and looking at their feet, they suddenly realized that there were bits of bones crushed into the dirt path.

"Keep a sharp eye," Jack addressed the crew. "Tis abandoned. Look fer anything ye like, but try to stay close."

Cautiously, Jack led the way and the crew followed, slowly starting to mingle among the abandoned ruins. Jack walked towards the center of the city, looking at all the crumbling houses around him. He noticed that the wall was along the entire perimeter of the city, but what caught his eye most, was a large, wooden gate almost as tall, if not taller, than the wall. The wood it was made from was dark and looked like it had been there since the dawn of time. Ropes were tied to different sections of the gate and then tied off to large boulders on the stone stairs leading to the top of the wall. _Why would the civilians take down a section of the wall and put up a gate in its place?_ Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. _This leads to the Fountain of Youth!_

Excitedly, Jack started forward, but stopped when he realized that the man he was walking with wasn't at his side anymore. Slowly turning around, Jack saw the man standing five feet away from him, a javelin sticking out of his chest and blood running down his front and staining his shirt. His mouth was agape as he stared at Jack, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the ground.

Frantically, Jack looked in back of where his crew man had been standing, hoping to find his executor. But to his surprise, there was no one there. Suddenly, he realized how quiet it had gotten. Not even the wind was making a sound. Then, almost regretting doing it, Jack turned around...

...and came face to face with an island native.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

Jack could only stare in shock and horror at the island native. In all of his travels, Jack had never seen a more gruesome or fearsome looking person than the one standing in front of him.

The native was near six feet tall. His black, matted hair went just past his ears, and covered the top of his yellow, fox-like eyes. He had high cheek bones and a prominent chin. A jagged scar wound its way down his face, between the eyes, over his nose, and down one of his cheeks. Jack nearly gagged when he saw the bones pierced through the native's nose and ears. He had broad shoulders and a well muscled chest that was covered in scars. Some of the scars showed up white against his dark skin, and made the skin appear hard and rough. The native wore just a loin cloth, and Jack paled when he realized it was made of human skin.

Jack glanced around and saw the rest of his crew gathered together behind the native. They had their hands on their swords, ready to spring into action in order to help their captain. Jack just gave them one of his trademark smirks as if to say, _I can handle this._

"Nothin' to worry 'bout now," He said, his hand slowly moving to his pistol. "We'll on'y be here a day or so..."

Suddenly, before he could even get a hand on his pistol, the native had a spear under Jack's jaw, dangerously close to drawing blood. Jack gasped, afraid to even breathe for fear that he could end his life with a single move. He looked up into the native's eyes, and he instantly knew that nothing good could come of this.

Without warning, the village sprang to life with war cries and screaming. Native warriors, looking exactly like the one in front of Jack, jumped out from behind buildings and large boulders. Some of the warriors along the top of the wall began shooting arrows towards the pirate crew. Women came out of the what looked like abandoned homes carrying torches and started to make a large bonfire.

Chaos and confusion blinded Jack as he felt a pair of strong hands grab his arms and drag him backwards. He tried to reach for his sword but to no avail. He began to fight back in an attempt to free himself, but he only earned a dizzying punch from his captor. His ears were ringing with the war chants and the screams of pain and suffering. Jack desperately tried to keep his eyes closed, but he had to see how his crew was fairing.

The sight almost made him sick. There were too many warriors, all of the viciously fighting against his valiant crew. The warriors were easily overtaking them with their spears and swords, along with the help of the shower of arrows. Jack stared helplessly at the fallen crew members thrashing on the ground, desperately trying to rid themselves of the arrows sticking out of their chests. Their painful shrieks filled the air until one of the warriors decided to end their misery by stabbing them with their own swords.

Swords clashed and rang throughout the air as warriors and pirates fell. Blood covered the ground and the flickering flames from the fire cast eerie shadows along the high rock wall. The chanting grew louder as rain began to fall, mixing with the blood and causing it to run in small rivers.

Jack had to force himself from getting sick at the sight as two warriors dragged him towards the center of the village. Arrows barely missed them, but the screams confirmed that they had hit someone. Jack fought against his captors. He dug his feet into the ground but he slipped in the bloody mud. The warriors picked him up, and held him at knife point, forcing him to walk.

Jack saw his crew, well, who hadn't been killed off, yet. They were all captured and struggling against their captors hold but to no avail; the warriors were too strong. Finally, the warriors grabbed a young sailor Jack had picked up in Tortuga.

The warriors tied his arms behind his back and forced him to his knees. One native grabbed his arms while another grabbed his head, and together, they forced him face first into the ground. The one holding the boy's head moved his hands to the boy's shoulders as they kept him pinned in the mud.

Then, Jack saw what they were going to do. An elegantly dressed native, who Jack assumed was their leader, stepped forward with a club.

"No! Fight back, lad! Fight back!" Jack yelled before being dealt another dizzying blow.

The boy began to struggle against the strong hold as he too realized what these cannibals were about to do. He managed to turn his head upward and let out a blood curdling, hair rising scream.

"No! Help me! Please!"

The warriors quickly regained control and shoved his face back into the mud, muffling his screams. The leader stepped forward and the chanting grew louder and faster. The natives began dancing, some of the shrieking was their leader raised the flub. The flickering flames made the cannibals look even more frightening as they continued to shake. They rolled their eyes in to the back of their heads, all the while their chanting continued to gain momentum.

Just when Jack thought the chanting couldn't get any louder, it stopped. The swishing sound of the club was heard, followed shortly by the sickening crunch of the victim's skull. Jack saw the boy's body go limp as a pool of blood formed near his head.

A victorious roar went up from the natives as the warriors holding down the boy picked up the useless body and threw him at the large bonfire.

The two men holding Jack captive then tied Jack's hands behind his back as he struggled to break free. Jack fought the entire way as they pulled him down onto his knees. He desperately tried to stand up but was hit on the back of the head so hard that black spots danced in front of his eyes. Jack fell onto his face, blood and mud clinging to his beard and hair and covering his face. The stench of blood immediately filled his nostrils and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. A chill went down his back as fear ran through his veins.

Once again, the chanting grew, gaining momentum as they celebrated the first kill and eagerly awaited the second. The excited shrieks filled the air and drowned out the terrified screams from the pirates. Jack continued to struggle against the strong hold against his body. The stench of blood was sickening, too much. He just wanted to black out, to not feel anything, to die.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blood covered feet of the cannibal leader. He heard the eerie chanting. He smelled the blood. He feared for his life.

_Elizabeth. I love you._

Jack closed his eyes, not wanting to see the club coming down and crushing his skull. He filled his mind with thoughts of Elizabeth in an attempt to escape this horror. He knew there was no way he'd be able to get out of this one.

As the chanting reached its climax, Jack could sense the leader raise the club high overhead once again. Then, the chanting stopped...

...and a gunshot was heard.

**A/N: Who fired the shot? Any guesses? Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

Everything went still as the gunshot echoed off the walls. Suddenly, Jack heard a body slump to the ground next to him. Forcing his eyes to open, he saw the face of the native leader, his eyes glazed over, frozen in shock as blood from the gunshot wound trickled down his chest.

Chaos resumed, this time, the screams coming from the terrified natives. The sound of gunshots rang throughout the village, mixing with the terrified screams. Jack heard the sound of swords meeting flesh, the gasps and shutters of the natives as life slowly left them.

Jack felt the native pinning him down in the mud get up and try to run, only to slip in the bloody mud. Another gunshot was heard, and Jack knew the native was dead.

He was free. Sort of. Know one was holding him down, but his arms were still tied behind his back. Jack struggled against his bonds, trying to break free and trying to stand up. He was failing, only managing to bury himself further into the bloodstained ground. The smell of blood was overpowering, the metallic taste too much, making his head dizzy and causing black spots to dance in front of his eyes. Once again, Jack found himself wishing to black out, to die as the battle around him continued.

Just as he was about to give in, he felt a pair of wet hands on his arms. Jack heard the person unsheathe a dagger, and he tensed up, waiting for a second death. But it never came. Instead, he felt the ropes binding his hands give way as the person cut him free. Weak from his struggle against the natives, Jack fought to lift himself out of the mud. Once again, he felt the wet hands on his shoulders as they gently turned him over on his back.

The rain was falling harder now, and Jack welcomed the wonderful sensation as it washed the red mud from his face. He coughed and spat out the mud he swallowed, struggling to catch his breath. Jack opened his eyes, trying to see through the rain and the mud covering his eyelashes. He was able to make out a hazy outline of a figure leaning over him, but his eyes wouldn't allow him to focus and make sense of the details.

For the third time, Jack saw black dots dance in front of his eyes as he struggled to remain conscious, the fight with the natives taking a toll on his tired body. He tried once more to get up, but the person next to him kept him down, holding Jack's head in his hands.

"Tis gonna be alright, Jack," the person said, his voice warm and comforting. "We're here now, and you all are gonna be alright."

Jack tried harder than ever to focus on the man who saved him, recognizing the voice, but his eyes closed, whispering the name as he blacked out. "Bootstrap?"

*J*E*

When Jack finally opened his eyes, he had to squint against the rays of sunlight peaking through the window. He tried to sit up, but immediately fell back down, his head making contact with a soft pillow.

_When did I go to bed? And why does it feel like someone was beating on my head with a sledgehammer all night?_ Jack grimaced as he ran a calloused hand over his face. Everything hurt.

He opened his eyes again, forcing them to remain open as they adjusted to the brightness of the room. When he finally won the battle against the will to go back to sleep, he took in the details of the cabin, realizing it wasn't his own.

It was a small room. There was nothing on the walls, the green wood looked old and weathered and…wet? A small dresser stood opposite of the foot of the bed, a small mirror hanging on one of the doors. Next to the bed was a little bedside table. A chair sat next to the table and Jack finally noticed that his shirt, belts, and jacket hung over the back of the chair. His boots sat neatly next to the chair, while his hat occupied the seat. Other than that, the room really was bare. _Not that you could really fit much more in here,_ Jack thought.

Jack slowly propped himself up on his elbows as everything came back to him like a tidal wave. He remembered sailing on the _Black Pearl_ and how the horrible sea creature destroyed his father's ship. He relived walking into the empty village, only to realize it was an ambush. He remembered watching his men die right before his eyes, knowing that he would be next. He tasted and smelled the blood, felt the fear creeping into his veins again before hearing that single gunshot. Then he remembered…

Just then, the door to the cabin swung open. Jack looked over and couldn't help but smile. "Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Will smiled at the captain. "How are you feeling, Jack?"

He grimaced as he sat up fully, the blanket falling to his waist. "Ne'er felt better, mate. How long have I been out?"

"Three days," came the solemn reply.

Jack blankly stared at Will. "Are ye serious?"

Will nodded. "It's more from exhaustion than anything. And from what my father tells me, I wouldn't be surprised that you were passed out for that long. It sounded like it was a real battle back there."

Jack only heard half of what he said, "So I was right. That was ol' Bootstrap who freed me."

"You're lucky he found you when he did, Jack. He saw that the native leader was about to strike you upside the head with a club, and he shot him," Will sat down at the foot of the bed. "Luckily for my men, they still can't die, so they were able to overtake the natives and rescue your entire crew…well, the survivors at least."

"How many survived?" Jack quietly asked.

"Nine including you." Jack grimaced at the answer. "We didn't find Gibbs…"

"No worries 'bout him, mate. I left him in Tortuga. Figured he been on enough adventures as it was."

Will looked relieved. The man had been like a father to him, and he would have hated if anything had happened to him. "None of them are seriously injured either. Just a couple scrapes. Nothing my father couldn't patch up."

At the mention of his father, Jack looked up at Will. "How did he even find us? Or better yet, how did _you_ even find us?"

Will smiled. "Being captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ has its advantages." At Jack's puzzled look, Will continued with his explanation. "It's kind of hard to describe, but when a ship sinks, I know. And when there are no survivors from that shipwreck, I can tell, and I know the exact location. It's really weird, but it's almost like another sense. I'm not quite used to it yet, but I'm sure I will be. That's how I was able to find you. I knew immediately when the _Bloody Vixen_ went down, and I knew that all of her crew were gone, so we set sail immediately for its location. And since the _Dutchman_ has incredible speed we were able to get there shortly after you went on land. Seeing as I can't step on land for another ten years, I sent my crew to follow you because I had a bad feeling about the island."

Jack nodded, letting his information sink in. He cleared his throat, "Are any of my crew apart of your crew now?"

"Just one. His name is Ed. Said he was your first mate. The rest decided to move onto the next world."

Jack smiled and looked at Will. "Good lad. He'll do good. Ye won't regret it."

"He spoke highly of you. He said he wanted to thank you for giving him a chance."

At this Jack looked away, feeling his chest constrict. He felt guilt wash over him, knowing that if he simply said no to the lad when he asked to join his crew he would be alive. Jack cleared his throat again, swallowing the lump in his throat and not looking at Will. "Well…thanks. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't shown up."

Jack felt a warm hand on his bare shoulder. He couldn't help but look at the other captain. Will gave him a comforting smile. "As odd as it is, you're like my best friend, Jack. As stubborn, and annoying, and crazy as you are, I could always count on you. This world wouldn't be the same without you."

Looking into Will's face, Jack couldn't help but smile back, a gracious and thankful feeling overwhelming him. Jack held out his hand, and Will reached out to grab it, shaking hands as friends. Jack smirked, "Ye may be a whelp, but yer alright for a whelp."

Will shook his head and laughed. He slowly stood up from the bed and started walking towards the door. "Oh," he turned around and headed toward the dresser. "One more thing." He dug around in the drawers, and Jack craned his neck to try to see what he was looking for. Finally, Will pulled out box and handed it to Jack.

Curious, Jack lifted the lid off the box and stared at its contents. Inside was a corked bottle filled with clear liquid. Jack tenderly picked up the bottle and looked at it, the question clearly written across his face. "Is this…"

"Yes," Will answered before the question was asked. "Your crew told me how much you wanted it, so I sent some of my crew to venture into the island and fill a bottle for you. That's the only bottle there is, and I highly doubt you will want to return to that island."

Jack nodded, gently placing the bottle back into the box, making sure the brown paper inside would keep it secure and act as padding. He put the lid back on the box and set it on the bedside table. Jack looked at Will, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

**A/N: So it's been almost two years since I last updated...yikes! If I still have any readers out there who were anxiously waiting for me to update, this chapter and the next one are dedicated to you guys. Without your support and encouragement, I don't know if I would have kept going. Thanks!**

**Phantom**


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth paced back and forth in her room, surprised she hadn't worn a hole in the floorboards by now. It had been a week since she found out she was pregnant. Hearing that news had been the single, most frightening thing she ever faced. At the time, she didn't know what to think, whether she should be happy, angry, or anxious. All she knew was that she was scared.

Scared of how she was going to care for herself and her child. Scared of what the Hawthorne family would think of her. Scared of what Jack would think, what he would do, if she ever saw him again. Would he be happy and want to settle down and have a family with her? Or would he blow her off and never see her again? What if she never got to tell him she was pregnant?

With tears in her eyes, she asked the doctor to not tell Martha about his diagnosis. He gently nodded and rubbed her back, comforting her as a few tears rolled down her face. She looked out the window in the small examining room and was able to see the docks, and beyond that the horizon. _Where are you, Jack? I need you._

When her and Martha made it back to the shop, Elizabeth went straight to her room. She laid down on her bed and hid under the covers, letting the tears flow. She remained quiet through her crying, not wanting to worry Martha, Robert or Sammy. She fell asleep like that, her cheeks streaked with tearstains and her breathing slightly ragged, wishing Jack were with her.

As the days passed, Elizabeth thought about her situation. She knew she had to tell the Hawthorne's, she just had to. They were like a family to her, taking her in and giving her a job, they deserved to know. However, she wasn't sure how they were going to react.

That's why she was pacing in her room. She was debating about how she should tell them, and how much of her story she should tell them. They knew she was the Pirate King, hell, everyone knew that, but that was all they knew. She never told them how she was engaged to Will, how she killed Jack, how she slept with Jack to earn his forgiveness, how she married Will, and then how she and Will annulled their marriage because he became captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

She sighed. _How much do I even want to tell them? My God, my own story makes me sound like I'm a whore._

Elizabeth sat on her bed, holding back the tears at her last thought. "Stupid hormones," she whispered, allowing a small smile to grace her lips. _That's one thing I'm going to have to get used to._

Once again, she wished her mother were here so she could ask her for advice. Even if her mother only had Elizabeth, at least she could answer her questions. Her mother had died too early, leaving Elizabeth without a mother at a very young age. Her father had been devastated at the loss, and he promised to look after Elizabeth and give her the best care possible.

Unfortunately, being a girl and growing up with just a father was hard. There were questions Elizabeth had, but she never wanted to ask her father. Even asking the maids was sometimes embarrassing, so she rarely asked them questions, but when they had to explain things to her as she was growing up, she listened, some of her questions being answered. But it wasn't the same. She would never have that relationship like her friends and their mothers did.

Without realizing it, Elizabeth placed a hand over her still flat stomach. Her stomach was fluttering with nervous excitement, most of her excited to have a child of her own, but nervous nonetheless. She was only twenty, still considered young to be a mother and that worried her, but she hoped that her adopted family would be there to support her and help her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Elizabeth? Dinner is ready," Martha called through the closed door.

"I'll be right down," Elizabeth answered. She waited until she heard the footsteps disappear down the stairs before getting up from the bed. She walked over to the full length mirror and stared at her reflection. Her golden hair was pulled back into a tight bun like she wore everyday for work. Her skin was still kissed a golden brown from spending so long out to sea. Her light brown eyes were full of emotion, changing every second it seemed, as her hormones raged inside her frail body. Turning sideways, she looked at herself, trying to imagine how she would look nine months pregnant. She smiled, shaking her head before heading out her door and going downstairs.

Instead of taking a right at the foot of the stairs towards the shop, she took a left and headed for the house that was attached to the back of the shop. She walked through the small living room and passed into the kitchen and into the dining room. To her surprise, she saw Sammy sitting at the table along with Robert and Martha. "I thought you left to go back home!" Elizabeth exclaimed, excited to see her friend.

Sammy smiled, "I didn't want to leave just yet. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Elizabeth smiled at her friend, knowing that she had to tell them tonight. "Thank you, Sammy. That means a lot."

All throughout supper, Elizabeth remained quiet, mostly because she was trying to figure out when to tell them about her condition. Whenever there was a pause or a break in conversation, she opened her mouth to say something when someone else spoke up. So, she let them speak, breathing a sigh of relief yet dreading that she needs to get this done and over with.

Finally, after the main course was finished, Martha went into the kitchen to grab the pie she made for dessert. _Well, it's now or never_, Elizabeth thought.

"I have something I want to share with you guys," Elizabeth stated once Martha returned.

"We're all ears, dear," Robert smiled, his soft, blue eyes twinkling at her.

With all three faces staring at her, Elizabeth took a deep breath and began, "You remember how I've been getting sick in the morning and feeling nauseous, and how I went to the doctor to see what it was about." All three nodded. "Well, I found out what it was, but I wasn't sure how I felt about it and I wasn't sure how you guys were going to react so I didn't want to tell you."

"You know you can tell us anything, Elizabeth," Sammy placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "We won't think any different of you."

Elizabeth smiled back, her nervousness slowly dissipating. She should have known that they would have been supportive. "Well, I don't have the flu, and I don't have some horrible disease that I'm going to die from."

"Well then goodness gracious, deary! What is it?" Martha asked.

"I'm pregnant."

No one spoke at first as they let the information sink in. Elizabeth, fearing that the long silence was a bad sign, was about to get up when Sammy finally spoke.

"That's fantastic news! Congratulations!" Sammy wrapped her arms around her friend and Elizabeth released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Oh, I should have known that was it! After having four children myself, you'd think I'd know the symptoms!" Martha exclaimed, her wrinkled face flushed with excitement. "I'm glad I made a pie. We can celebrate!"

Robert sat in his chair, a smile tugging at his lips, his blue eyes twinkling at the news. He watched as his wife bustled about the kitchen, clearly excited at the thought of her soon to be 'grandchild.' He saw his daughter's face light up, knowing that she has been anxiously trying to have one of her own and excited for her friend. He stood up and walked over to Elizabeth. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. "This is wonderful news. You have my blessings many times over. And know that you are more than welcome to stay here and work for me as long as you like, even well after the baby is born."

Elizabeth smiled, relief clearly etched across her face. "Thank you, Robert. You have no idea how grateful I am."

By now, the sun had already set, and Martha was busily lighting the lamps as her family picked which piece of pie they wanted. Everyone's face glowed with happiness, in fact, the room could have been bright enough without the candles everyone was so happy.

"To Elizabeth and her unborn babe," Robert started a toast, raising his glass, Martha and Sammy followed his example. "Let he or she be forever healthy and beautiful, just like their mother."

"Have you thought about what you want, Elizabeth? Boy or girl?" Sammy asked.

For the first time since she found out she was pregnant, Elizabeth caught unaware. To be honest, she hadn't given it much thought. She had been more worried about whether she should tell the Hawthorne family, not the sex of her baby. _What would Jack want?_ She smiled to herself, knowing Jack wouldn't care as long as he could corrupt the baby to be an exact replica of himself. "I haven't really thought about it to be honest. I guess I just want a healthy baby."

"Don't we all," Martha commented. "Healthy and happy. That's all you ever really need in a baby."

"Who is the father?" Sammy asked.

Suddenly, everything got quiet. Sammy turned a bright shade of red as her mother scolded her. "Samantha! You know better than to ask…"

"No, it's alright Martha, really," Elizabeth said, stepping in to defend her friend. "I don't mind. Besides, I really should tell someone."

Like everything was put on rewind, Elizabeth found herself struggling with how to describe her situation. She sighed, "I guess, I really don't know where to begin."

"From the beginning, if you want dear," Martha said gently. "Or wherever you want to start."

"Well, as you know, I'm the Pirate King," Elizabeth started. The three spectators nodded, urging her to continue. "But I wasn't always a pirate. You see, I was a governor's daughter…"

So, she told them everything. From how she met Will to the Aztec gold, and from Jack's deal with Davy Jones to the final battle between the Brethren Court and Beckett's army. Well, everything except her one night with Jack.

They let her tell the story through her eyes, only interrupting when she mentioned meeting Jack. She saw the small smiles form on their faces, and she momentarily wondered what it meant before continuing her story. They could feel the emotion and the turmoil she went through. They could hear the clash of the swords at each fight. It was like they were standing right next to Will and Elizabeth when Will asked her to marry him in the middle of the fight.

"We had Barbossa marry us, right in the middle of the fight," Elizabeth sighed. "But it wasn't to be. Jones stabbed my husband, and Jack helped Will stab the heart. So that meant that Will had to become captain of the _Dutchman_. One day, every ten years is all we will ever have."

"So, did you have your one day after the battle?" Sammy quietly asked, afraid to break the spell that was cast over them while Elizabeth told her story.

"Yes, we did," Elizabeth lied. _Why are you lying to them? They will understand._

"So, the baby is Will's then, right?" Sammy asked.

"Samantha!"

"What? I just want to know."

Elizabeth looked the three people sitting across from her in the face. _Just tell them no. They will understand. Tell them the baby is Jack's._

"Yes," She lied.

_Coward._

**A/N: So I felt really bad for not updating for so long, so I decided to add the next chapter right away. I hope you guys are enjoying it, and want to see where this is going. **

**This WILL NOT be Willabeth. I am SPARRABETH all the way! **

**Leave a review and tell me if you like it or you hate it. As always, constructive criticism is always welcome. :)**

**Phantom**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I graduated from high school today. Well, technically yesterday since I'm updating at 3 in the morning. Either way, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, any Harry Potter fans out there? I'm reading a FanFic called Snakelike Evil by DreamsofPurpleRoses and I love it! Check it out and leave a review! :)**

Jack set the bottle on the counter top with a gentle thud. He let the rum sit in his mouth for a moment as he pondered before swallowing, the warm liquid burning down his throat.

It had been four months since the search for the Fountain of Youth. After waking up from his unconscious state, Jack spent a couple nights onboard the _Flying Dutchman_ in order to recover from his injuries he received in the struggle against the natives. He slept most of the time, his body too sore and tired to do much of anything. In the meantime, the crew from the _Dutchman_ helped his surviving crew members patch up the_ Black Pearl_ so they were ready to set sail as soon as their captain recovered.

"Thanks for all yer help, mate," Jack told Will from onboard the _Pearl_. He was feeling fresh and raring to go. The feel of his own ship gently rolling with the waves beneath his feet gave him new energy he didn't know he had.

Will smiled as he rested his arms against the wet railing of his own ship. "A life for a life," he joked with a small shrug.

Jack chuckled, turned around and began to walk towards the helm when Will's voice broke through the calm air. "Have you heard anything from Elizabeth?"

The captain froze in his tracks at the mention of…_her_. He glanced over his shoulder at the other captain, hiding a grimace. "Haven't seen nor heard anything of dear Lizzy." His usual confident, arrogant tone masked the sadness that threatened to creep into his voice.

"Well, if you see her, tell her I say hi, and that I hope she is doing well," Will said quietly. He waited for a reply, waiting for Jack to turn around but all he saw was Jack's stiff back and the slight nod that let him know that Jack heard him. With a sigh, Will turned on his heel and walked into his cabin. Slowly, the crew on the _Dutchman_ set to work and had her sailing towards the horizon in a matter of minutes.

When Jack finally turned around, the _Dutchman_ was gone. He shook his head, trying to clear it from thoughts of a certain girl… "Hoist anchor! Get ready to set sail!" he barked to his crew.

As the remaining crew members bustled about trying to carry out their captain's orders, Jack pulled out his compass. The arrow pointed unwaveringly to the starboard side of the ship. With a groan, he put the compass back in his coat pocket and ordered his men to sail for Tortuga, not even thinking about following the direction of the compass.

Four months later, Jack was still in Tortuga, drinking to his hearts content and renting a room at the Faithful Bride when he didn't feel like wandering back to his ship. In fact, it seemed like Jack was sleeping at the Faithful Bride more than onboard his own ship. And that was all he was doing – sleeping. He never had company. He flirted with the prostitutes who practically threw themselves at him because it was in his nature, but he turned them down every time. At first, they were surprised by his refusals. They pouted and pleaded with the captain, but he wouldn't budge. Finally, they gave up on him. Something was certainly different about Jack Sparrow…

Still deep in thought, Jack stared at the rum bottle he placed on the counter top as if trying to memorize every scratch on it. After another moment, he picked it up and ran his thumb along the edge of the peeling label. He played with the label for another moment before raising the bottle to his lips and swallowing the burning liquid. Jack closed his eyes as the liquid smoothly slid down his throat, warming his body when it hit his stomach. As the last drop passed his lips, Jack gently set the now empty rum bottle on the counter and continued to stare at it. After a couple minutes of staring, he sighed and placed his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the counter top.

Molly, the barmaid, silently watched the entire thing as she dried some dishes. The bar was empty, save for a couple sailors passed out on the floor, so it was relatively quiet. This surprised her. Normally, when Captain Jack Sparrow graced her with his presence after all her patrons left he would strike up a conversation. He never tried to seduce her, but he would start a good conversation, mostly small talk, and it made her feel appreciated. Most pirates who stopped by the Faithful Bride were too busy ordering round after round to even bother to ask about her family or how business was going. Usually the most any of her customers said to her were drunken phrases about finding a room or ordering another round. Needless to say, she enjoyed a more intelligent conversation with Captain Sparrow.

So when an hour passed without him uttering a word, Molly grew worried. She studied his body language, the slouching shoulders and downcast eyes. She watched an array of emotions flicker across his fallen face. Molly never saw the captain in this bad of shape. What could be causing it?

The barmaid put down the glass she was drying and flung the towel over her shoulder. She walked over to Jack, not saying a word. He didn't even acknowledge her presence, his head still hidden in his calloused hands. "What's wrong, deary?"

Jack thought he heard a voice, but it seemed so far away, so he ignored it.

Molly sighed, then asked a bit louder, "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jolted out of his depressed stupor, Jack looked the elder woman in the face. He stared at her as if he were studying every wrinkle and line in her old face. Before he could completely betray his emotions, he looked away. "What makes ye think something tis wrong?"

She reached out a gentle hand and placed it on his arm. "Deary, you look like you've been beaten up pretty bad. And I'm not talking physically. Talk to me, Jack."

Jack gave her an almost bitter side glance. "Pirates don't talk 'bout their feelings. You should know that, Molly," Jack picked up the rum bottled and played with it in his hands. "Makes us look weak."

"Jack, look at me." Reluctantly, he complied, but only due to the barmaid's stern tone. Her features softened at his broken look, "You're like another son to me. I care about you, deary," she reached out and gently took the empty rum bottle from his hands. "Tell Molly what has been bothering you."

The captain sighed, "I don't know where to begin…"

"Oh, the beginning is usually a good place."

Jack grinned at Molly's playful remark. She always knew how to lighten the mood. "Naw, if I started at the beginnin' we'd be here too long," he paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "Well, there's this…person…and this person makes me feel so…I don't know. Confused? It's hard to explain." Jack ran a hand across his face, then looked down at the counter top again, wanting to avoid all eye contact with Molly.

A sly grin slowly spread across Molly's lips. "Jack Sparrow, is this about a girl?"

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said out of reflex, his head shooting up to meet Molly's stare. Suddenly it registered what she asked him, and he couldn't help the surprise that spread across his features. "How did you know?"

Molly smiled, "I can't be giving away my secrets now, can I?"

Jack's mouth hung open in a dumbfounded expression before he shook himself. _Damn, she's good. _He huffed and crossed his arms. He didn't like it when people found out about his emotions. First his father, and now Molly. Who would be next?

Suddenly, he felt Molly's hand back on his arm and he couldn't help but try to shrug it off. He was confused, and he really didn't want to talk about it. Nobody could understand what he was going through. He was Captain Jack Sparrow for crying out loud! He shouldn't be feeling the way he is!

He heard a quiet, sad sigh, "I'm only trying to help, Jack." He heard her quiet footsteps on the floorboards as she walked away. Just then, they stopped. "If you love her, you best not leave her," Molly whispered. She waited for a reply, but the stubborn captain refused to look at her. With a shake of her head, she hung up the towel she used for drying dishes and walked into the kitchen.

Once the footsteps were gone, Jack relaxed. He unfolded his arms and reached into his coat pocket until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the rectangular, black box and held it in his hands, simply staring at it before opening it. Every time Jack gazed at the necklace, he couldn't help but be captivated by its beauty. The gold was stunning, the emeralds used for the two sparrows' eyes sparkled in the light, every detail clearly made with care. Jack pictured the necklace around Elizabeth's neck. Suddenly, his mind was made up.

He closed the box with a snap and put it back in his coat pocket. He dug around in another pocket for some coins and slapped them on the table and then headed out the door and in the direction of the _Black Pearl_.

*J*E*

"Of all the bloody things to have to deal with!" Jack cursed under his breath as the _Black Pearl_ made its way into the harbor.

When Jack got back to the _Pearl_, he roused the crew, not caring that it was still pitch black out, and told them to prepare to make sail. At the thought of finally casting off after four months, the crew bustled about their jobs, anxious to get back on the sea. However, they forgot to tell their captain about one key thing.

While Jack had been drinking away his sorrows at the Faithful Bride, his crew had been having a party on board the _Pearl_. Naturally, everyone was drinking and being rowdy and altogether not paying attention to what was going on. To make a long story short, one of the crew members accidently set off a cannon. Now, this wouldn't have been bad if the cannon was aiming out to sea, but no, this cannon was not only aimed at the wall of the ship, but also stored near the bottom of the ship. In other words, the cannon ball left a gapping hole in the side of the ship, so much that ship started to take on water. Thankfully, Jack found out about it around midday, and they were close to another port so they could at least make repairs.

_Marshing_, Jack read on the welcome sign as the _Pearl_ drew up along the dock. _At least this is another pirate port. Although, most of the people here wouldn't survive as true pirate, _Jack thought in slight disgust. Although, he couldn't argue with the fact that it must be nice to not have to worry about the Royal Navy trying to arrest everyone. Most of the people who live in Marshing haven't committed a crime, despite labeling themselves as pirates, so the Royal Navy doesn't have to come to the small port all that often. When they do, it is usually for supplies.

_Hawthorne's Shoppe if I remember correctly,_ Jack thought as he made his way down the gangplank onto the dock. _Old Robert has nearly e'erything ye could need. I should drop in and say hello._

"I expect all repairs to be made and the _Pearl_ ready to make sail when I get back!" He yelled over his shoulder to his crew. He didn't even bother to wait for a reply.

Jack made his way down the cobblestone street, marveling at the numerous shops on each side of the road. _It's been too long since I've been here._ The streets were bustling with people on foot, people on horses, and people and horses pulling carts. _Must be a market day,_ Jack thought as he maneuvered his way through a group of gossiping women.

He watched as children played in the streets, running in and out of people, their laughter filling the air. He could hear a band playing some gentle music from inside one of the bars. Smiles were on everyone's faces as they gaily chatted with friends. Overall, the atmosphere was joyous and welcoming.

The captain felt his spirits lift just by being at the center of the hubbub. He felt the corners of his lips tug into a slight smile, feeling better than he had in a long time. _The only thing that would be better would be if Lizzy were here…_

Suddenly, Jack stopped. He rubbed his eyes and then blinked. _Must be a trick from the sun. There is no way that…_ But there she was! His eyes couldn't be lying to him! He could see her beautiful face shining like a beacon through crowd.

Jack couldn't believe his luck. After months of searching, of debating with himself and his feelings, he finally found the one woman he knew would make him happy. He started to make his way towards Elizabeth, trying to hide behind the people walking in front of him so he could sneak up on her. He grinned as he saw her happily chatting with another girl with ebony hair. Finally, he was getting closer to her and he was able to get a better look at Elizabeth.

_Looks like she gained some weight. She is beautiful no matter what... _Jack had to stop when a horse pulling a cart crossed in front of him. He huffed, impatiently waiting for the cart to pass. Suddenly, he heard a small click and he felt cold metal against his neck.

"Jack Sparrow," a deep voice said full of enjoyment. "You have escaped death so many times before, but now, you won't be so lucky."

Jack gulped and slowly turned around. He stared down the barrel of the pistol and into the face of a Royal Navy officer. _As if enough things couldn't have gone wrong today,_ he thought with a groan.

"I believe there has been some misunderstanding here," Jack flashed the officer his signature grin.

The officer smirked, "No, I'm pretty sure I'm right."

"Oh. My mistake then," Jack dropped to the ground and kicked at the Navy officer's leg. The officer fell to the ground, then quickly sprung back to his feet. Seeing that Jack unsheathed his sword, the officer followed suit, holding the pistol in one hand and his sword in the other.

The two began to fight, Jack mostly blocking and letting his opponent wear himself out. _I just need to get rid of that gun…_ He met the officer blow for blow, quickly becoming bored with the petty attempt. _These Navy officers think they are so great. I'll show 'em…_

With a quick charge at his opponent and a couple of swift moves later, Jack disarmed the officer of his sword. Jack smirked at the officer, "You sure you want to arrest me?"

By now, the crowd had mostly scattered at the sound of clashing swords and were standing off to the side, making sure to give the pair plenty of room. The officer raised the gun, "No. I don't want to arrest you. I have orders to kill you right on the spot."

Jack lunged at the officer, batting the gun out of his face just as the officer pulled the trigger. He heard the thunder from the pistol as it went off…

…and a familiar scream.

*J*E*

"Well, what about Joseph?" Samantha asked.

Elizabeth laughed, "So far, all you have given me are boy names. What if the baby is a girl?"

Samantha ran a hand through her ebony hair. "Hmm…I guess I haven't thought about that."

Elizabeth place a hand on her rounding stomach and was about to answer when she heard the sound of swords clashing as if in a duel. She tensed up, her body on high alert from dueling with pirates for the past year of her life. Instinctively, she reached a hand where her sword would have been.

The Pirate King looked around the street and saw the gleam of swords flash in the sunlight. People were scattering, clearing away from the dueling pair and she wondered what this brawl might be about.

"Let's get out of here," Samantha gently tugged on her friend's arm.

Elizabeth was about to comply when she saw a familiar red bandana. She froze completely. _Jack?_ Suddenly, she saw him completely, and she had to stop from pinching herself to see if it was a dream.

She started to make her way closer, pushing through the throng of people to get to the man she loved. She proudly watched as Jack disarmed the Navy officer. She pushed her way in front of a retreating couple just as Jack charged at the officer and batted it out of the way. And the next thing she knew was the feeling of hot lead ripping through her skin, and she could her herself screaming in pain as she fell to the cobblestone street.

She couldn't focus, her vision was going blurry, the pain was too much. She could hear people screaming and feel the ground shake as people ran from the scene, but she could care less. Elizabeth sucked in a breath as she pressed a hand to the gunshot wound, tears falling from her eyes. Oh God, it hurt so much! She felt a warm liquid quickly cover her hand; she didn't have to look to know it was blood, in fact, she was glad she didn't look because she felt like she was going to be sick.

Her breathing was ragged, pain racked her body. Never before had she felt pain like this. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she fought to remain conscious. She could hear scuffling, the sound of swords clashing, and then an angry yell.

"Elizabeth!" she vaguely heard Sammy yelled above the commotion.

"Elizabeth!" called a male voice.

_Jack?_

Elizabeth felt strong hands gently roll her onto her back. She looked up and saw a dark, fuzzy figure looming over her. She tried to focus on the person's features but was failing.

"Can you hear me?" yelled a strong, male voice belonging to the person leaning over her.

She didn't even managed to mumble a quiet 'yes' before she let the darkness consume her, blacking out from the pain.

**A/N: So what do you think? Leave a review and let me know! If you do, I always go and read one of your stories and review yours. Just my way of saying thanks. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They really make my day. A little bit longer of a chapter for you guys, so enjoy!**

He stared at the woman on the ground, his mind racing at the events that had unfolded in a matter of seconds. He had been fighting with that blasted Jack Sparrow when he was disarmed of his sword. Just when he was about to pull the trigger on the pistol and end the bloody pirate's worthless life, Sparrow lunged at him and knocked the pistol askew. His finger pulled back on the trigger and without meaning to, the bullet connected with an innocent bystander.

As the painful scream filled the air, the worthless pirate made his getaway, jumping into the driver's seat of a nearby cart and galloping the horse down the cobblestone road without so much as a backward glance. The rest of the Navy officer's men began to chase after the rogue, but to no avail. They were on foot while Sparrow had horse power to help him escape.

The Navy officer leaned over the woman, looking into her soft, brown eyes. "Can you hear me?" he called to her. He heard a soft "yes" and watched her eyes roll back in her head as she blacked out from the pain.

Without another thought, he took off his coat and undid his cravat around his neck. He carefully pulled away the blood-soaked clothing covering the wound until he could see it fully. The bullet missed her collar bone by a couple inches, tearing straight through her shoulder before exiting on the other side. He grimaced as the bright red blood oozed from the bullet hole. It stained the woman's creamy skin and the cobblestone's underneath. He quickly folded his cravat and firmly pressed it against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. The blood soaked the white material quickly, and it wasn't long before the entire thing was covered in blood.

"I need some clean towels over here!" he yelled to no one in particular, the warm, sticky blood coating his hand as he removed the cravat and placed his hand on the wound. He put as much pressure as he dared onto it, afraid of causing harm to the fragile woman but not wanting her to bleed out.

"Here!"

The Navy officer looked up and saw a young woman with ebony hair standing over the pair with a towel in her hands. He graciously took the towel and awkwardly wrapped it around the woman's shoulder.

"Please be careful," the young woman told him, her face full of fear. "She's almost seven months pregnant."

The officer glanced at her in shock before snapping back to reality. He didn't know why, but there was a painful feeling in his chest at the news. He ignored it as he attempted to scoop the woman bridal style into his arms. "Where is the nearest doctor?"

"This way! I can lead you!" the woman said. She took off at a quick pace, glancing back to make sure he was following her.

With a little difficulty, the officer adjusted the injured woman in his arms before rushing after the woman with ebony hair. He glanced down at the woman in his arms, noting her beautiful characteristics. Her honey colored hair looked like silk, and if his hands weren't coated in blood, he might have risked running his calloused hands through it. He almost melted when his forest green eyes met her beautiful brown ones before she went unconscious, wishing he could take away all the pain he caused her. Noticing the light layer of sweat that covered her brow, the Navy officer quickened his pace, wanting to get her to a doctor as soon as possible.

After what seemed like hours, when in all reality it was no more than five minutes, the three arrived at the doctor's office. _Dr. Clark_, he quickly read on the sign over the door before rushing through it.

"Dr. Clark!" the other woman called.

An older gentleman walked into the room, his hazel eyes shining with worry behind his small glasses. "What is the problem, Samantha?"

"Elizabeth was shot in the shoulder. There was a fight going on between this Navy officer and a pirate, and he accidently shot her. Please, Dr. Clark, help her!" Samantha begged.

The wrinkles on Dr. Clarks forehead furrowed into a frown as he ushered the officer into his examining room. The doctor tied his grey hair into a low pony tail and adjusted his glasses as the Navy officer brought in the injured woman. "Lay her on the table," he said as he reached for his surgical tools. "Gently!"

As carefully as he could, the officer unwrapped the woman's arms from around his neck and set her on the table, slowly setting her head on the pillow and straightening out her legs so she was lying on her back. He stepped back to give the doctor some room. He looked down and saw that the front of his shirt was coated in blood, the warm liquid causing the material to stick to his skin.

Dr. Clark undid the makeshift wrap the officer made around Elizabeth's shoulder and began to examine the wound. "Thankfully, most of the bleeding has stopped," he quietly told the two. He glanced at the officer with grateful eyes, "I believe I should thank you for that."

At the news, the officer released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He nodded at the doctor, not knowing what else to say.

The old doctor turned back to his patient. He spent a couple more minutes examining the damage before coming to a conclusion. He turned back to the pair and addressed them, "I have to clean the wound and make sure there isn't any fragments of the bullet left in the tissues. From what I can see, it doesn't look like any bone is shattered, but I will only be able to tell after I clean it out. If it is just damaged tissue, then I will be able to patch it back up, but if any bone is shattered, then I will try to piece it back together."

Samantha looked at the doctor, worry evident in her eyes. "Is she going to be alright, though, Doctor?" she asked in a small voice.

Dr. Clark gave her a reassuring smile, "She should make a full recovery. And this shouldn't harm the baby, but we won't know for sure until the baby is born." His smile slowly disappeared, time was of the essence. "Now, I'm going to have to ask the two of you to wait in the waiting room while I work on my patient.

Reluctantly, Samantha walked out of the room, closely followed by the Navy officer. Once they were out, Dr. Clark shut the door to the examining room. Looks like they had no choice but to wait.

With a sigh, Samantha walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. She rested her elbows on her knees and held her chin in her cupped hands as she pondered the events that just happened. Suddenly feeling tears prick her eyes, she buried her face in her hands, desperately trying not to cry for her friend.

"I'm sorry."

Samantha jumped slightly at the sudden noise in the nearly silent waiting room. She hadn't expected the Navy officer to stay, let alone speak to her. When he did, he sounded remorseful, genuinely sad for her and her friend.

She gave him a confused look, "What are you sorry for?"

"I shot your friend," he looked at his feet, ashamed.

"You didn't mean to. You were trying to shoot that…that…pirate," Samantha didn't like the fact that he was trying to kill a pirate. Everyone living in Marshing technically called themselves pirates, so they all felt threatened when one of their own was being hunted. However, none of them ever did much to be considered a pirate, so most of them were able to live peacefully without worrying about visits from the Navy.

He shook his head, "That still gives you no reason to forgive me. It was my fault. I pulled the trigger when my pistol was pointed into a crowd of innocent civilians. Because of that, your friend is injured."

"Elizabeth," Samantha said, catching the officer's green eyes. "Her name is Elizabeth, and I know that she, like me, doesn't hold you responsible for what happened. That easily could have been any one of us behind the gun." She offered him a small, comforting smile and patted the chair next to her, indicating he should sit.

Returning her small smile, he sat next to her, careful not to touch anything with his blood-stained hands. He felt a gentle hand on his arm and looked at the young woman's face.

She smiled at him again, "I'm Samantha."

"Andrews. Captain Peter Andrews."

"Well, Captain Andrews. Thank you for saving my friend," Samantha gave him a grateful smile.

Captain Andrews smiled, not looking at Samantha but rather focusing on the door of the examining room and picturing the woman inside. "You're welcome."

*J*E*

"Whoa!"

The two bay horses skidded to a halt at the command. With a groan, the cart behind them stopped its furious drive as if thankful to have a break. The cart shifted as Jack jumped from the driver's seat, and as his feet hit the dirt, one of wheels broke, ultimately keeping the cart from going any further.

With a thankful sigh, Jack wiped the sweat from his brow and patted the horses. They were breathing hard, their nostrils flared and showing the pink inside. Their necks were lathered in sweat from their frenzied gallop through the small town. How they managed not to slip on the cobblestones, Jack will never know, but he was thankful to have such sure-footed animals to help him escape. .

Jack quickly undid the straps on the harnesses, leaving the bridles on, but freeing the horses of the broken cart. He lead the horses on either side of him at a brisk walk off the path. They managed to make it a couple miles outside of Marshing, so he figured he had time to spare before he had to be on the run again.

After a couple minutes of walking in hand, the horses breathing began to slowly return to normal. Jack ventured further off the path, into the woods, allowing it to mask them. _If I leave the cart there, and lead the horses somewhere else, then hopefully the Navy will become confused on my whereabouts and I can make my escape._ So, Jack continued to march through the tall grass, cursing under his breath when he almost ran into a tree branch.

Finally, they came to a small clearing. By now, the horses were no longer panting and were even pulling against Jack to try to eat some of the grass. Jack first undid the straps on one bridle, and then moved to the other horse. Both free, the horses took a few cautious steps forward before looking back at Jack, almost as if asking permission.

"Go on," he said, making a shooing motion with his arms. The two bays snorted and took off at a trot across the clearing before ducking into the woods and disappearing from Jack's sight.

Jack slung the bridles over his shoulder and took off at a brisk walk to his right. If he was correct, he would be able to get close enough to the road he had taken out of town but would still be under the cover of the trees, allowing him to sneak back to the _Pearl._ After a few more moments of walking, he dropped the bridles in a heap under a tree, deciding it was far enough away from the broken cart, enough to leave the Navy men confused.

Now, Jack was left to ponder his thoughts and try to make sense of everything that had just happened. His mind flashed back to when he was walking down the street and spotted Elizabeth. He couldn't believe that it was really her, but his eyes never lied to him before, so he started to make his way closer to her. Unfortunately, that was when he felt a gun pressed to his head. He turned around and took up a petty duel with a Navy officer and quickly disarmed him of his sword, but not the gun. That was when all hell broke loose. Jack charged at the officer, trying to wrestle the pistol away, when it went off, narrowly missing Jack by inches. But, he heard a scream, one so familiar that he nearly ran to her, forgetting his own danger.

He grimaced at the memories flooding back. He turned around just in time to see Elizabeth collapse, the bullet having connected with her shoulder. He saw the blood quickly soak the front of her dress as she moaned in pain on the cobblestone street. It hurt him to see this happen to her. How dare this stupid Navy officer shoot her!

Jack turned on the officer, ready to run him through for hurting Elizabeth, wanting him to feel real pain, when he noticed a horde of Navy men running towards them. He groaned and sheathed his sword. This just wasn't his day! With a pained backward glance at Elizabeth, Jack took off at a run, jumping into the driver's seat of the nearest cart he could reach.

"Ya!" he yelled to the horses, snapping the reins against their hindquarters. The bay horses snorted in surprise before taking off with a jolt. They galloped over the cobblestone street, their feet barely touching the ground before taking off again, and Jack prayed they wouldn't slip. He could hear the petty attempts of the Navy trying to chase after him on foot, but they were losing him. He was faster.

"Ouch!" he groaned, cursing under his breath, too lost in his thoughts to duck from the branch in front of him. He rubbed his forehead, blinking away the stars that danced in front of his eyes. With a huff, he trudged on.

Suddenly, he heard voices. At first, he wondered if they were in his head, but quickly discerned that they were indeed coming off to his right. _The road must be nearby,_ he thought, trying to remain hidden in the shadows.

Sure enough, he saw a flash of red through the branches. "This way! I see the hoof prints in the dirt. He definitely went this way. I'm surprised the cart didn't break at the speed he was going."

"We have orders to kill him on the spot. If you see him, don't hesitate. Just shoot."

"Although, it would be great to see him hang." There were some laughs from the men, followed by the shuffling of footsteps as they raced down the road, heading in the opposite direction of their target. Jack laughed quietly to himself, _Dumb Navy officers._

He slowly made his way to the edge of the trees, treading on light feet. He peaked through the branches, scanning the road from left to right. Seeing that the coast was clear, he made a run for it.

Jack ran down the road that no more than fifteen minutes ago he had been frantically trying to escape on. This time, rather than trying to escape from the small port town, he was sneaking back into Marshing. He ran as fast as he could, his legs burning as they sank into the dirt, his arms flailing in his usual headless chicken-like manner of running. He only had one thing on his mind…_Elizabeth._

For some reason, running back to Marshing seemed slower than escaping from it. It took him almost a half hour to reach the edge of town on foot. Jack snuck around the back of the buildings, ducking in and out of the alleys to keep from being seen. He kept a hand on his pistol, his body tense as he looked down the now eerily quiet streets. Not a soul in sight. Jack ran down the street.

His heart was beating so hard that he was almost afraid it was going to burst out of his chest. The blood pounding in his ears drowned out any other sound as he ran, making him more tense and causing him to look over his shoulder more than he would have liked to. How many times was he going to have to make these daring escapes? They really were getting quite old.

He snuck around the corners of the cobblestone street when he came to an intersection, hugging the side of the building and successfully concealing himself in the shadows. He glanced around, his almost black eyes catching sight of everything that moved. He slowed his breathing, trying to hear if the Navy was on his tail, but all he could hear was the gentle breeze rolling in from the sea as the sun slowly sank in the sky.

With another gulp of air for his burning lungs, Jack took off again, running _away_ from the docks. He smirked to himself, _They will be waitin' fer me there. I think I could spare a couple hours hiding away elsewhere._

Jack knew his way around Marshing very well, so it didn't surprise him when he suddenly found himself in front of a little shop, a small smile gracing his features. _Hawthorne's Shoppe,_ he read from the faded sign. _Boy, are there memories here._

He confidently strode up to the door, once again looking around to make sure there were no Navy officers before turning the handle and letting himself in. The bell on the door handle rang, signaling there was a customer, but to Jack's keen eye, it looked like the shop was ready to be closed for the day. Various items were neatly put away and stacked on shelves or on the floor. The floor had been swept, and the cash box securely locked up.

He turned his attention to a mirror hanging on the wall to his right. He glanced at his reflection, almost startling himself. He had a scrape across his forehead from running into the tree branch back in the woods. It bled a little, having mostly dried up by now. He had deep bags under his eyes, the black kohl not helping matters. His skin looked almost tight, like he was nothing more than skin and bone.

Jack frowned, watching the way his forehead wrinkled into a frown to match the one on his lips. He looked old, older than his years, and he didn't like it. _Well, when I find Elizabeth, we can both drink the water from the Fountain of Youth and we won't have to worry about that._

He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear quiet footsteps enter from the back of the shop. "Excuse me," a gentle, male voice said. "But I'm afraid that I'm closed up for the night. You will have to come back tomorrow."

Jack smiled, recognizing that voice anywhere. "Now Robert," he said turning to face the old man. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

The old man smiled, his blue eyes twinkling at the pirate, "Jack, its been too long."

"It certainly has," Jack replied, maneuvering his way to the back of the shop. When he stood in front of Robert, he held out his hand for the old man to shake.

Robert just grinned, "I think you owe me more than a handshake." With that, Robert gave Jack a gentle hug, one that was warm and welcoming, and Jack couldn't help but hug his old friend back.

"How's Martha?" Jack asked as they pulled apart.

"She's doing splendid, but why don't you ask her yourself?" Robert led the way through the door leading to the house. They passed by the stairs and entered the kitchen. Martha was at the counter, cutting up some vegetables, so focused on her task that she didn't hear them enter. Robert cleared his throat, "Martha, we have a visitor."

Martha looked up from cutting up the vegetables, her graying bangs falling into her brown eyes. A look of surprise and shock passed over her features as she looked at Jack. She gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes and slowly made her way around the counter. Her hands covered her mouth as she moved closer to the pair. Finally, she stopped right in front of Jack, standing a whole head shorter than the captain. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, her hands still covering her mouth. Slowly, she reached out a hand and touched the lapel on Jack's coat before taking it back as if afraid he would disappear at her touch. Then, she laid her hand on the coat, trying to keep it from shaking as her other hand moved to cup Jack's face. Martha smiled through her tears as she looked up into his almost black eyes, "Is it really you?"

Jack smiled, his heart clenching after not visiting for so long, "Yes, Martha, its me."

Martha let the tears flow as she wrapped her arms around Jack. He gently hugged her back, afraid that if he hugged her too tightly she might break. But he had nothing to worry about. Martha hugged him with such fierceness that it seemed she wasn't going to let go. Not until Robert stepped in.

"Alright, Martha, let the boy breathe," he chuckled, gently prying his wife off of Jack.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping her tears away. "It's just been so long. I never thought we would see you again."

Jack felt guilt flood his body at her words and he looked down. "I became busier than I thought I would. I thought I would be able to visit more, but time was never on my side."

"It's alright, Jack. You're here now, and that's all that matters," Martha smiled at him. She suddenly became concerned when she caught sight of the cut on his forehead. "What happened?"

He reached up and felt the dried blood on his forehead. _Oh yeah, forgot abut that._ He unsuccessfully tried to hide a sheepish grin, "Ran into a tree branch."

The older couple laughed. Typical Jack Sparrow. Martha reached behind the counter and grabbed a rag. She gently reached up and dabbed at the cut on Jack's forehead, cleaning it with the gentleness of a mother. When she finished cleaning the minor cut, she threw the soiled rag into the trash.

"Now, are you going to be staying for supper? Well, too bad if you weren't planning on it because now, you are," she said, not giving Jack any room to reply, let alone argue, as she made her way back to the counter. "I was just cutting up some vegetables when you walked in. I have bread in the oven. Do you still like honey with your bread, Jack?"

The captain couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of honey, "Yes ma'am, I do."

"And none of this 'ma'am' business! It makes me feel old," she playfully scolded him as she rummaged through her cupboards. "Oh! And it's a good thing I made a pie!"

Robert looked over at Jack and gave him a wink. "Some things never change."

Jack laughed a low guttural laugh. It started from somewhere deep inside him, and filled him completely. It had been too long since he laughed, really laughed, and it felt good.

The two men sat at the table after their offer to help Martha was turned down. They shared a chuckle. Typical Martha.

"So what have you been up to, Jack?"

"A lot of things," Jack began playing with his hands, not sure how to begin.

"Well, just tell us something exciting. You don't have to tell us everything," Martha mixed ingredients in a bowl for another dish she was making. Her excitement at seeing Jack made her want to cook a big meal. Oh, how she missed this.

Jack shifted in his chair, still unsure about where to start but decided to go for broke, "Davy Jones was chasing me across the seas, trying to get my soul because I made a deal with him thirteen years ago. He raised the _Wicked Wench_ from the sea for me, and she became the _Black Pearl_. I was to captain her for thirteen years and then serve on board his ship as a crewman. Well, that didn't sit to well with me. Once a captain, always a captain, ye know."

Robert thoughtfully looked at Jack, rubbing his chin. His blue eyes held wonder as he tried to piece together bits of information he stored in his mind. "You know, this sounds awfully familiar…"

Suddenly, the door leading out of the kitchen slammed open with a bang. Everyone turned to the door, surprised to see the young woman with ebony hair standing in the doorway, panting and staring at the captain with surprise and fright in her eyes.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Samantha," Jack smiled. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted by the youngest Hawthorne.

"Jack, you have to hide. Now!"

**A/N: Everything will be explained in good time. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wow, over 100 reviews! I never thought I would get that many. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this story! You are amazing. Enjoy this chapter!**

"Jack."

"Samantha."

Samantha couldn't believe that Jack Sparrow was sitting in her parent's kitchen. _Of all days for him to visit!_ "Jack, you have to hide. Now!" She cut him off before he could say anything else, frantically glancing around the kitchen. "I don't have time to explain…"

"Explain what?"

Samantha spun around, her eyes wide with shock and worry, as Captain Andrews stood in the doorway, an unconscious Elizabeth held protectively in his arms. "Ex-explain…" she stuttered, glancing back towards the table. She masked the shock on her face when she saw the now empty chair Jack had occupied only moments ago and slowly turned back to Captain Andrews. "...explain wh…what happened to Elizabeth."

There was a sudden scrapping of chair legs against the wooden floor as Robert and Martha scrambled to their feet. In a heartbeat, Martha was standing next to Captain Andrews, her hands caressing Elizabeth's face, worry evident across her face. Her mouth opened, the words forming on her lips but no sound coming out.

"Is there somewhere she can lay down?" the Navy captain asked, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"This way," Robert said, passing through the door and heading up the stairs. Captain Andrews quickly followed, hugging Elizabeth closer to his body.

The old man got to the top of the stairs, rounding the corner and pushing the door to Elizabeth's room open. Captain Andrews entered the room and gently set the young woman on the bed. As he straightened up, Martha and Samantha entered the room, closing the door behind them.

Martha sat on the edge of Elizabeth's bed, her old hand found Elizabeth's and gently caressed it, worry still evident on her face. Robert stood next to Martha, a comforting hand on her shoulder, his lips pressed in a grim line. Captain Andrews shifted uncomfortably at the foot of her bed while Samantha made her way to the open window, glancing out to the sea before turning back to face her parents.

"What happened, Sammy?" Robert asked in a quiet voice.

Sammy glanced from her parents' worried faces to Captain Andrews and then to her parents again. She took a deep, shuddering breath before beginning her explanation, "Elizabeth and I were in town, spending time together and catching up since it was two months since the last time I was here. We were walking past the shops when we heard the sound of swords fighting further down the street. I told Elizabeth that we should get going, but she kept walking down the street towards the fight. I have no idea why…"

She paused in her story, glancing at Captain Andrews who never took his eyes off the sleeping woman on the bed. Sammy continued, "I turned my head to look in the opposite direction when I heard a gunshot, followed by a scream. I looked back and…Elizabeth was on the ground."

Martha made a noise, almost like a choked sob, and held Elizabeth's hand tighter.

"I shot her," Captain Andrews said, his voice quivering with nervousness, unsure of how these people would respond to the news. "I was dueling with a wanted pirate, and I made to shoot him, but he knocked my pistol askew and it went off. I didn't mean to shoot her, I swear I didn't. It was an accident…"

"It's alright," Robert held up a hand, effectively ending Captain Andrews' hurried speech. His eyes were forgiving, "we don't blame you."

The Navy captain visibly relaxed, letting out a slow breath. His eyes once again made their way to the woman on the bed, worry and something else that Samantha couldn't identify hidden in those forest green irises.

"What happened next?" Martha asked in a small, concerned voice, all the while keeping her eyes locked on Elizabeth's face.

"Everyone scattered. There was a lot of confusion, and I couldn't get to Elizabeth right away. I had to push through people because they kept trying to pull me away from the scene," Samantha explained, quickly glancing at the captain. "Thankfully, Captain Andrews didn't chase after Ja…the pirate, and instead started caring for Elizabeth."

Robert looked up at his daughter, noting the correction, a question clearly written across his face, but it was immediately wiped away by the smallest shake of her head.

Before Captain Andrews could ask about the silent exchange, Samantha continued her explanation about the care of Elizabeth and how they took her to Dr. Clark's office. All the while she spoke, no one interrupted her, each lost in their own thoughts and concerns for Elizabeth.

When Samantha finished her explanation, Martha finally looked up from Elizabeth's unconscious form. Her kind eyes met Captain Andrews's forest green ones, and she gave him a small smile. "Thank you for helping her. I don't know how we could ever repay you."

The captain bowed his head, hiding a sheepish smile. "I was just doing my duty."

"If you were truly doing your duty, you would have gone after the pirate," Robert said. If anyone else had said it, it would have sounded like an accusation, but Robert's voice was full of gratitude. "Instead, you stayed with her and made sure she received medical attention. That goes above and beyond your duty."

A comfortable silence fell on the room. Samantha glanced out the window again, having thought she heard clothes rustling outside the window, but dismissed it as the wind.

"The one thing that still baffles me is that she is still unconscious," Martha said. "Why isn't she awake right now?"

"She lost enough blood to make her feel lightheaded," Captain Andrews explained. "Add that to the pain and shock of having been shot, so it is natural that she passed out."

"Also, Dr. Clark gave her some medication for the pain," Samantha piped up. "He said it would make her feel sleepy, which he explained was good because she will need her rest."

"And the baby?" Martha whispered.

Suddenly, the window pane slammed shut, sending a loud bang resonating throughout the room. Everyone jumped at the loud noise and glanced at the window. Samantha gently pushed the window open again, catching the faint smell of rum on the evening wind.

"Must be the wind," she said, eyeing the window suspiciously.

"Storms coming in," Captain Andrews nodded at the window and to the sea beyond. Sure enough, black clouds were slowly rolling in towards land off the sea. Large waves were crashing into each other and onto shore, sending the ships careening precariously on the sea.

Samantha nodded and slowly moved to the side, effectively blocking the view out the window. "We won't know for sure until the baby is born, but Dr. Clark seems to think that this shouldn't hurt the baby at all."

"More stress than anything, is what he said," the Captain added.

"I shouldn't have let you two go off into town. Then maybe none of this would have happened," Martha said through her tears.

"Mom, don't, it isn't your fault," Samantha moved towards the bed and gently sat next to the older woman. She reached out and caressed her slightly wrinkled hand, "Elizabeth is alive and the baby is going to be fine. I know it. That's all that matters."

Martha smiled through her tears at her daughter, "I'm a mother. I will worry no matter what, Samantha."

There was a moments pause before Robert addressed the Navy officer, "Who was it that the shot was meant for?"

A strange look came over Captain Andrews's face. His forest green eyes became clouded with hate and anger. His lips were pressed into a thin line as he ground his teeth together. His hand unconsciously made its way to the hilt of his sword as he gritted out the name, "Jack Sparrow."

"Captain," Samantha said without thinking. She suddenly realized her mistake and tried to cover it up. "Um…uh, you mean that Captain Jack Sparrow?" she stuttered, trying hard not to appear flustered and more frightened.

Captain Andrews studied the girl's face for a moment, having noticed how she quickly corrected his sentence. He looked away, and out of the corner of his eye he saw her visibly relax. _She knows something. I wonder…_ "Yes. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Thankfully, Martha continued to look at Elizabeth so the Navy officer couldn't read her facial expressions displaying her concern for the pirate. Robert, too, masked his emotions well. The older man cleared his throat, "I thought I saw him run past here about a half hour ago. He might have sailed out to sea by now…"

"No, I would have been alerted by now. I have my men stationed at all the docks in this town to keep an eye out for him. He has to make his way back to his ship somehow."

"Surely he would have some other way of escaping already figured out," Samantha gulped at how fast Captain Andrews whipped his head around to face her. "I…I mean…he is _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow after all. He always has some kind of escape planned."

The Navy captain studied her face, his green eyes taking in every feature, looking deep into her eyes as if trying to read her mind. Samantha gulped again and tried to keep her composure calm. _I can't give him away._

"Well, I want to thank you again," Robert said, extending his hand to the officer. "You brought Elizabeth back safe and sound."

Captain Andrews grasped the old man's hand firmly, shaking it. "Actually, I had another idea while Samantha and I were waiting in Dr. Clark's office."

"Do tell," Robert smiled, letting go of the younger man's hand.

Captain Andrews walked towards the open window. He pressed his hands against the frame as he looked out to sea. The waves were even bigger now, crashing into each other and onto the beach in a foamy spray. Thunder could be heard in the distance as the sky continued to darken. Finally, he turned back to the group. "What if I took Elizabeth to the colonies?"

No one spoke. The smile fell off of Robert's face at the words, contemplating the proposition in his head. Martha had stopped crying and was looking at the officer with a stunned expression, her mouth forming a small "o".

Samantha didn't react. She had heard the Captain's idea while waiting for Dr. Clark to finish his examination of her friend. Personally, she didn't like the idea. While the offer sounded incredible, and Samantha knew how well treated Elizabeth would be, she also knew that she would probably never see her friend again. The colonies were too far away and it would cost a fortune to try to visit. But she was being selfish. It would be a wonderful opportunity for her friend and she should be happy for her.

Robert let out a deep breath, interrupting the long silence. "Well, that is an idea I wasn't expecting."

"I know it comes as a bit of a shock, but hear me out," Captain Andrews gently said. "Dr. Clark seems like a good man and a decent doctor, but he doesn't seem up to date on the latest medical information. There is a doctor in the town where I live in the colonies that goes back to London once a year to learn the latest about caring for his patients. I think it would be great for Elizabeth, seeing as she now has this injury, and this doctor will be able to help her if any complications were to arise because of it."

Captain Andrews paused for a moment, then, seeing the still cautious expressions on their faces, continued, "When I'm not called off to duty, I live in a house by the seashore. I have servants and butlers and people always to help take care of the place. Even if I were to be gone, Elizabeth would be in good hands. Plus, it takes her into a calm, less…" he paused, searching for the correct word, "_stressful_ environment. It would be much better for the baby as well."

He paused once again, letting the information sink in. He could see each of them thinking over his offer very carefully. Robert's grey brow was furrowed in deep thinking. Martha continued to look at Elizabeth's face, gently rubbing the back of the girl's hand with her thumb. Samantha was looking at the floor, clearly not wanting to show her emotions on the idea, although he already had a pretty shrewd idea what they were.

The Navy officer moved away from the window and stood at the foot of the bed, looking at the older couple. His facial expressions were soft and warm. A small smile formed on the corners of his lips as he forest green eyes met theirs.

"Well," Robert shifted his weight from foot to foot. "It is ultimately Elizabeth's decision, but I see nothing wrong with that idea."

"Yes, if it will make things easier for her and the baby," Martha said. "Especially the baby…"

Everyone turned to look at Samantha, who was still purposely staring at the floor. "Sammy? Sweetie, what do you think?" her mother asked.

Samantha lifted her eyes and looked from her mother's kind and caring expression, to her father's gentle and weathered face, and finally to the captain's forest green eyes. They stared at each other, silence filling the room as if no one dared to even breathe. Samantha was trying to find something wrong with his idea, anything that should be setting off alarms, so that she could easily say no without feeling selfish. She looked into his eyes, desperately searching for something that she almost wished was there.

Finally, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "If Elizabeth agrees, then I agree."

Martha and Robert immediately began talking in excited voices about the opportunities for Elizabeth and the baby. Martha stood up and hugged her husband and proceeded to hug the Navy officer. Robert stood aside, smiling to himself.

Captain Andrews turned his gaze to Samantha once Martha let go of him. He gave her a warm smile, and she tried to return it, but there was no genuine joy in hers. Her stomach felt hollow, and she didn't know why. Her gut was telling her to not let Elizabeth go with the captain, but her mind wasn't telling her anything. It scared her a little bit, but she shouldn't have anything to worry about, right?

Rather than join the small celebration, Samantha stood up from the bed and made her way over to the window. The wind was picking up, slamming the window panes open and shut with a loud bang.

Just as she reached the window, the window panes slammed open, and Samantha leaned out the window to grab it. She paused as she was pulling it shut, not because she felt a couple rain drops on her bare arm, but because she saw a person wearing a very familiar overcoat and tri-cornered hat walking quickly away and disappearing around the corner, safely concealed in the shadows.

*J*E*

Making sure he was concealed in the shadows, Jack quickly rounded the corner as he made his way from the Hawthorne's house. His mind was in a whirlwind of emotions. Not to mention his body was aching from holding himself in his hiding position for so long.

When Samantha came barging in, he smiled at her and was about to say one of his usual witty comments when she yelled at him to hide. As soon as a shadow fell across the doorway, Jack was out of the chair and rounding the corner to the stairs. He rushed upstairs, pushing open the door to his old room.

Once inside, he took a moment to look around the room. He was surprised to see that it looked like someone was using it. The bed was not made, and some of the drawers to the dresser were not completely pushed in. He noticed that the floor was littered with articles of clothing, which looked strangely like a female's clothing. _Strange. I would have thought Samantha would have used her own room. _

Something sparkled in the faint light and caught Jack's attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards the bedside table and saw a brush. Without knowing why, he picked it up and examined it. He was expecting to see black hairs stuck in the bristles, but instead saw light brown ones. He caught a whiff of wildflowers and honey as he held the brush, and it sent his head spinning. _Elizabeth…_

Suddenly, he heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly scanned the room, trying to think of a place to hide. Seeing that nowhere was good, he opened the window and scrambled outside, holding tight to the shingles. He managed to climb underneath the window where there was a slight overhang, so he was able to hang out, literally, under the window and listen to the conversation.

"_And the baby?"_ Martha's words continued to ring throughout his head as he walked along the abandoned cobblestone streets. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. But when he continued to listen to the conversation, he couldn't help the dark, sick, hollow feeling that filled inside of him. His blood ran cold in his veins, and his head started to swim. _Elizabeth is pregnant?_

Jack stopped in his tracks and pressed himself against the brick wall of a tavern. He stayed close to the wall, almost as if he were glued to it, and slowly moved down the alleyway, away from the main street as a group of Navy men passed by.

_Keep yer wits about ye, Jackie,_ the voice in his head told him. _Don' get distracted now._

The pirate captain nodded before mentally shaking himself. _Maybe I am losing it, _he thought after listening to the voice in his head.

Night had fallen now, and the rain continued to fall, creating puddles on the cobblestone street. Thunder rolled in the dark clouds above. The air was cool, and a light layer of fog was rolling in from the sea as if brought in by the crashing waves. Jack listened closely, trying to hear the footsteps of the Navy officers, but the only thing he heard were the raindrops echoing off the rooftops.

He moved onward into the night, using the shadows as his ultimate getaway costume. The streets were empty, everyone locked up inside their warm houses as the storm continued. Water dripped from the corners of his tri-cornered hat, his overcoat was quickly becoming soaked. _I need to get to the _Pearl, he thought, desperately trying not to think of a certain Pirate King.

Jack failed, however, and his thoughts wandered back to earlier this afternoon when he first spotted Elizabeth. Damn that blasted Navy officer! If he hadn't been there, he could have had Elizabeth wrapped in his arms right now.

_Too bad she is pregnant,_ a voice in his head said.

The pirate stumbled at the thought. His heart clenched hard in his chest, his stomach rolling and twisting in knots so much that he thought he might be sick. _It's not real. It can't be. It just can't be…_

Jack continued on his journey, reaching the edge of town, and walking along the side of the dirt road, his heart heavy. He felt betrayed and sad and elated all in one. The thought of Elizabeth having a little one, one that would hopefully take after her and have her spirit and her beauty, made him feel happy and warm inside. But knowing that the baby was the whelp's made him feel cold and empty, his anger and hatred towards the whelp growing and burning his stomach.

But the thing that angered him the most, was that the whelp wouldn't be there to help Elizabeth raise the child. He was stuck at sea for ten years. A lot of good that would do.

Jack walked down the road, a fierce look taking over his deep brown irises. He found Elizabeth after searching for her for months, and he wasn't going to lose her now.

No matter what.

**A/N: What do you think? Leave a review? Please? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I never thought I would receive this many. Enjoy the chapter!**

Elizabeth grimaced as the sunlight fell across her closed eyes. Already she was able to tell that it was too bright. She tried to shift her position so she would not be looking into the sun, but groaned when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Ahh!" she cried, reaching out with her hand to press it against the pain. She was surprised to feel a bandage under her hand, and her eyes sprang open at the unusual contact. Elizabeth craned her neck as best as she could in order to see what was bothering her, biting her tongue to keep from crying out in pain. Her eyes widened at the sight. Her dress fell off her shoulder to reveal a bloodstained bandage covering her shoulder.

Suddenly, everything came back to Elizabeth. She remembered walking with Samantha, hearing the sound of clashing swords and walking towards the sound. Then, there was a commotion, a gunshot, and Elizabeth remembered the searing pain as the bullet tore through her shoulder. She remembered falling to the ground, those green eyes asking her if she was alright, Jack…

"Ja…ouch!" She cried as she bolted upright as she remembered that she had seen Jack fighting the Navy officer. Elizabeth grabbed at her shoulder even more, grimacing as the pain doubled from her sudden movement. She felt nauseous, whether it is from the pain or from being pregnant or not knowing what happened to Jack she did not know, but she rolled over and threw up on the floor. Her body wracked with spasms as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Elizabeth heard hurried footsteps on the stairs, and as she rolled onto her back once again, she saw the blurry outline of four people rush into her room.

"Oh, Elizabeth…" she thought she recognized Sammy's voice, but it sounded so distant. She couldn't tell who sat down on the bed next to her. Elizabeth felt a cool cloth being pressed against her forehead and a quiet shushing sound as if the person were trying to calm a crying child.

It was then that Elizabeth realized that she had tears rolling down her face, and quietly whimpered as she closed her eyes, whispering the only thing that was on her mind as she fell unconscious once again, "Jack…."

*J*E*

Samantha walked down the cobblestone street, not even aware of the rain soaking through her shawl and to the dress underneath. Her ebony hair was plastered to her head; she had given up trying to keep it out of her face and was more focused on making her way to the cover of the trees.

_These are the moments where I question my sanity,_ Sammy mused to herself as a gust of wind blew with such force off the sea that it almost knocked her over. However, she felt in the pit of her stomach that she needed to go to this place. They had a special connection here, after all, it was their secret hiding spot from when they were younger. Sammy, her brothers, and Jack would all meet there and scheme about the pranks they could try, or the adventures they could go on. And now, if the voice in her head was telling her that Jack might be there, then she figured she should go.

"I really shouldn't have spent so much time with him," she said to herself as she pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders, shuddering against the wind and the cold rain. "I think his craziness rubbed off on me."

Sammy trudged along, finally reaching the trees, grateful for the little bit of cover the trees will provide her from the rain. Even though night had long fallen, and the ominous storm clouds overhead made it seem darker, Sammy could have found her way blindfolded. She spent many days in this place, their little hidden paradise.

After trekking through the trees, Sammy came across a stream flowing towards the ocean. She followed it, so desperately wanting to wade in the water like she used to, the memories of sneaking out on summer nights to this magical place flooded her mind. As she walked alongside the stream, it quickly turned into rushing water, but not quite large enough to be considered a river. Sammy strained her ears, listening for the sound of the drop-off, and after walking a few more steps, she heard it.

Without even thinking twice, Samantha jumped into the rushing watering, running with the current towards the drop-off, feeling like she was a little girl once again. She had the adrenaline pumping, the many memories coming back to her as the floodgates opened.

In a matter of seconds, she was at the drop-off, and she let the rushing water carry her away, and down into the lagoon below. Sammy hit the water with a small splash, the noise being almost consumed by the sound of rushing water hitting the surface of the lagoon. She swam under the water, reveling in the surprising warmth of the water compared to the cold rain that had soaked her dress. _It has been too long_, she thought. Finally, when her lungs screamed for air, she broke the surface.

It was calm here. The rain barely broke through the branches of the trees, and when it did, it felt cool on her skin compared to the warmth of the lagoon. The sound of the rushing waterfall gently carried across the tiny clearing. And sometimes, if you were lucky, you could see fireflies flying between the trees.

Sammy floated on her back, letting the slow current bring her closer to the shore. When she felt the seaweed brush against her hand, she stood up, enjoying the feel of the sand and algae beneath her feet. As she walked closer to the shore, she felt the sand mix with the rocks and broken shells that had somehow made their way in from the sea. She gingerly stepped over this terrain, not wanting to scrape up her feet, it was already going to be hard enough explaining why her dress was soaking wet.

Finally, her bare feet connected with the grass, the individual blades poking up between her toes. Sammy closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The sights, the smells, the feeling of being back, it was all so intoxicating, she was sure she would get drunk off of it.

Suddenly, everything went still, and Sammy smiled to herself. _Finally, things are right again._ "How did I know you would be here?" she opened her eyes and smiled into the face of one Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack gave her his infamous smirk. "I sure hope ye would know that I would be here. How many times did the five of us come down here?"

Samantha smirked right back at him, "Too many times to remember. Too many times sneaking out in the middle of the night. Too many times trying to explain to Mom and Dad why all of our clothes were soaking wet in the morning."

"What are big brothers for?" Jack shrugged, an innocent look on his face.

Sammy laughed, "You always were like a big brother to me. You certainly fit in just fine with the three I already have."

Before either of them could speak, Samantha had thrown herself at the captain and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Jack gently hugged her back, "Easy on the goods, darling. You take after yer mum, that's for sure. She nearly squeezed the breath right out of me."

"That's because we haven't seen you in years, Jack. I can't even remember the last time I saw you. We have so much catching up to do…." Samantha stopped talking when she saw Jack's expression change. "But something tells me that you didn't come here to catch up, did you?"

"No, not this time, luv," Jack whispered, looking at his feet and avoiding her eyes.

"Then, why are you here, Jack?" she asked, her voice full of concern. She knew he never asked for anything, he was too bloody proud to ask for help. What could be bothering him so much that he would come back to Marshing after all these years?

After a few minutes passed, Jack finally looked her in the eyes, his almost black eyes scorching into hers, their intensity startling her. "Why is Elizabeth Swann living with your family?"

Samantha gaped at the pirate captain. "You…you know her?"

"Of course I know her. I voted her bloody Pirate King!"

She sucked in a breath. She never did like it when he got angry or upset. Sammy knew Jack would never hurt her, but he still had this aura about him that warned other people not to make him angry. His reputation was quite infamous after all.

Jack saw her reaction when he raised his voice, and he instantly felt guilty. He reached out and gently grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what happened to her since the battle against the East India Trading Company…"

"Well, from what she has told us is that after the battle, she rowed to the island not far from where the battle took place to spend the rest of the day with her husband," Samantha couldn't help but notice the slight look of disgust that crossed Jack's face. On the inside, she was smirking. _Well, what do we have here? Is Jack Sparrow jealous?_ "After that, she said she rowed to Tortuga, and found out about Marshing from one of the barmaids and how my parents were looking for someone to help them keep shop. Then she rowed over to Marshing, told my parents that she wanted to work, and she has been living with them ever since."

"And…is…is it true, what I overheard 'bout her being…." Jack couldn't finish his question, he didn't know if he could keep his stomach if he asked it.

"About her being pregnant?" Sammy noticed how he held his breath while he gave her a curt nod. "Yes. Elizabeth is pregnant."

Nothing in this world could have prepared her for the reaction she saw from Jack. At her confirmation, she watched his crestfallen expression change from slightly hopeful to something that resembled…anguish? His shoulders slumped, and he looked at the ground, then off in the distance before averting his eyes to the ground once more. He let out a shuddering breath, trying to conceal it from her, but she heard it, and it only confirmed her suspicions. "Jack. Do you…do you love her?"

For a moment, Sammy thought that he didn't hear her question, and she was about to repeat it when Jack finally spoke in a small voice. "I don't know. She…she does something to me, and I don't know what. E'erytime I think 'bout her….No. No, I don't." he tried to end his rant with conviction.

Sammy smiled at him. She knew he was helplessly in love with Elizabeth. That much was obvious from his body language at least. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jack interrupted her.

"Is she going to the colonies?"

She stood with her mouth open for a moment, not knowing the answer. She looked at Jack's face, took in his features, finally noticing how his physical appearance had changed. He looked like he had been under a lot of stress lately, the tight skin over his cheekbones and sunken eyes giving a clear indication. _Is this because of Elizabeth?_ "I don't know. She woke up for a moment, but then fell asleep before we could say anything or ask how she was feeling. That was this morning, and she was still asleep when I left the house."

Jack walked away from her, and it seemed like he was going to let the shadows of the trees consume him when he stopped just shy of the tree-line. "She can't go to the colonies," he whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Samantha questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"She won't like it there. If she goes, then she will be trapped there. She won't be allowed onto the sea again."

"How do you know …"

"I just do!" Jack snapped, whirling around to face Samantha. Upon seeing the hurt look on her face, his expression softened and he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just…I don't like that Navy officer…"

"Well, that is understandable…"

"No," Jack interrupted. "It's not just because he wanted to arrest me. There is something about him that I don't like. Nothin' good can come of it."

Jack finally met Sammy's eyes, and she could see the emotion clearly displayed in his almost black eyes. _He really does love her…._

"Samantha, don't let her go to the colonies. Please." Jack begged.

She didn't like the sound of his pleading voice. That was not the Jack she knew. Sammy nodded, "Alright. I will try to keep her here."

Jack released a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding, his expression was full of gratitude for the girl who was like a sister to him.

"Do you want to come back to the house?" Samantha asked. "Then you could see her."

"No. I shouldn't. Can't risk getting caught," he added with a smirk.

Samantha nodded, and then stepped closer to Jack. When he didn't object to the close proximity, she gently wrapped his arms around him and buried her head in his chest, smiling when she felt his arms wrap around her. "I need to get going." A small grunt told her he was listening. "Please come back soon."

"I will be hanging around Marshing for a little while, hiding out on land while the _Pearl_ is circling around the island, a good ways away so as not to be seen," he whispered. "I will try to visit then."

Sammy pulled back out of the hug, giving the captain a genuine smile. "Savvy."

Jack grinned at her, and she started walking away, wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders and feeling much more alive than she felt in a while. She had almost made it to the trees when she heard Jack's voice.

"Elizabeth has my old room," She could hear the wonder in his voice and waited for him to continue speaking. "Why?"

Such a simple question, one filled with wonder and innocence, if she could call Jack innocent, that is. Sammy smiled, "Mom and Dad told her she could pick one of the empty bedrooms, and she picked that one." She looked over her shoulder at Jack, smiling at him. "She said that room felt right."

She watched as his face lit up, and she gave him one last smile before disappearing through the trees and making her way home.

*J*E*

The rain had finally stopped as Samantha approached her parent's house. She noticed there was light coming from the kitchen, and she wondered why her parents would be up this late. _What excuse am I going to give them this time?_

Thinking on her feet, she quickly formed an explanation for her being out so late…and soaking wet. She quietly laughed to herself, memories from her teenage years coming back to her in waves as she turned the door handle and walked into the kitchen.

Both of her parents were sitting at the kitchen table when she walked in, and they looked up at her. Samantha opened her mouth to speak, but her father beat her to it.

"We tried to wait for you, but Captain Andrews had to report back to his ship."

Sammy gave her father a confused look. "Wait for me for what? I didn't really have to say good-bye to him."

"Not him. Elizabeth," Robert said, staring at his hands.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked, worry creeping into her voice and her stomach starting to twist into knots.

"Nothing. Elizabeth woke up shortly after you left, and we introduce her to Captain Andrews," Robert said, still not looking at his daughter. "He told her about her proposition, and she accepted."

"What?" Samantha nearly shouted. "No, she can't! She needs to stay here!"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do now sweetie…" Martha started, but Samantha had already made her way to the stairs and was taking them two at a time.

She rushed into Elizabeth's room, the words forming on her lips, ready to tell her best friend that she can't leave, but was stunned to find the bed empty. Sammy looked around the room and was surprised to find that Elizabeth's bags were gone along with all of her possessions.

"No…" Sammy turned around and ran back down the stairs, flying into the kitchen, and nearly slipping on the wet spots left on the floor from her wet dress. She looked at her parent's sad faces, already knowing the answer, but asking anyways, "Where is Elizabeth?"

"She left with Captain Andrews," her mother quietly said while holding back tears. Martha stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to her daughter. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment. "She asked me to give this to you."

With a shaking hand, Sammy took the offered parchment and unfolded it and began to read the tiny, familiar writing.

_Dear Sammy,_

_Please don't be upset with me. I tried to wait as long as I could so I could see you before I left, but Captain Andrews needed to report back to his ship since they are going to leave before dawn tomorrow morning. _

_Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I left with Captain Andrews, and to be honest, I'm not really sure myself. I guess, yesterday frightened me, not the fighting, but the thought of losing the baby. I think I'm realizing that I shouldn't put myself in dangerous situations if I want to make sure the baby will be alright. If I go with Captain Andrews, I know that in theory I should be well protected. He told me about his house in the colonies, and it sounds a lot like my home back in Port Royale. I know it will be hard to be away from you and your family, but I need to be honest with myself, if I want to keep my baby safe, I need to stay away from trouble which means moving away from a pirate port. But it will only be temporary, I promise. As soon as the baby is born and we both can travel, I will come back to Marshing._

_I have a confession to make Sammy, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you or your family earlier, but I was scared of what all of you would think, which was rather foolish of me because the three of you have shown nothing but love and caring for me and treated me like a member of your family ever since I arrived here. My confession is about the baby. I never had that one day with Will. We annulled our marriage after the battle with the East India Trading Company since we both realized that it would not be fair to the other to be bound by invisible chains when we would only be able to see each other once every ten years. _

_Although, I must admit that this is probably a good thing that this happened because the night before the battle, I gave myself to a man in order to earn his forgiveness for leaving him to the Kraken. It was the only thing I could think of that would make him forgive me since he had been so cold and distant with me ever since we rescued him from Davy Jones's locker. And if I'm being completely honest with myself, I wanted to sleep with him because…I love him. I think I always have, but I convinced myself that I loved Will. I shouldn't have lied to myself about this, and maybe I wouldn't be in this situation that I am in right now. I'm sure you have probably already guessed it, since I already told you the story about his rescue, but the man I am talking about is Captain Jack Sparrow. The baby is his. There is no way it could be anyone else's. Until now, no one, not even Jack, has known that the baby is his. I've been telling everyone that I'm carrying my deceased "husband's" child in order to keep a clean image. I guess it doesn't matter anyways since I will probably never see either of them again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was a coward._

_Please, don't be angry with me. I'm sorry I couldn't have said all of this to you in person, so I hope you will forgive me. If not, I understand. If you want to tell your parents about the father of my baby you can. I feel that they should know. And tell them I'm sorry that I didn't tell them the truth from the beginning._

_Thank you for everything you have done for me. You truly are a wonderful and dear friend Sammy._

_All my best,_

_Elizabeth Swann_

_Pirate King of the Brethren Court_

Sammy looked up from the letter, her face white with shock at this information. She met her parent's questioning stares with her mouth hanging open to form a perfect "o".

"What is it, Sammy?" Robert asked with concern, rising from his chair.

"The baby…" she began, trying to form words as her mouth open and closed uselessly as if it forgot how to work.

"What about the baby?" Martha asked, suddenly fearful, the worry clearly evident on her face.

"It's not Will's. She never had that one day with him because they ended their marriage after the battle," Samantha's mouth was dry as the words finally tumbled out of her mouth. "The baby is Jack's."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sorry about the long wait in between updates. I found that I had no time to write during my first semester of college. :P**

**~Phantom**


	21. Chapter 21

_The hot sand felt so wonderful between her toes. The waves from the ocean crashed along the beach and rolled up the sand, and she danced her way out of the surf, not willing to let her feet get wet. She was laughing, her hand lightly resting on her swollen stomach as the sun bounced off her tanned skin and honey colored hair. _

_Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms gently wrap around her waist. The calloused hands covered her own as she leaned into the well defined chest, the warmth from his body making her feel safe. His beard tickled her cheek, and she giggled, playfully trying to push him away._

"_Yer not getting away that easily," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath causing the butterflies to flutter in her stomach._

"_Jack!" Elizabeth cried out as he fingers gently tickled her ribs. She was laughing harder now, holding her stomach and trying to keep her balance. But she needn't worry; Jack's strong arms were around her and he wasn't about to let her fall._

_Before she knew what happened, Jack spun her around so they were face to face. Elizabeth smiled up into his face, her light brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight as they met his dark, almost black ones. Jack gently ran his fingers across her jawbone sending a shiver down her spine. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back in bliss, her lips slightly parted as she sighed, "I love you."_

_Jack chuckled, his lips coming within mere centimeters of hers. "I love ye too." _

_He crashed his lips onto hers, and she needed no urging to open her mouth for his tongue. She loved how he explored her mouth, almost as if trying to memorize every detail and then making sure it was still there when he returned. She was able to taste the rum he recently drank, the orange he recently ate, and smell the salt from the sea on his face. _

_One of his large, calloused hands found its way behind her neck, bringing her closer to him, deepening the kiss while the other wrapped around her waist. In response, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was quickly becoming heated, and soon, it wasn't enough. She could feel his hands running up and down her sides, sending fire through her veins. She tugged on his shirt, pulling at the buttons and not caring if the shirt ripped. _

_His throaty laugh was music to her ears as he gently laid her down on the sand. "A little impatient are ye?" he teased her neck with his lips._

_Elizabeth groaned, frustrated from his teasing, "Jack…."_

"Elizabeth."

The Pirate King opened her eyes, her breathing ragged, and her face flushed. She winced as she felt a slight pain in her shoulder when she sat up in bed, letting the covers fall down. She looked around the small cabin, taking in the features for what seemed like the thousandth time, and she couldn't help but let the look of disappointment cross her face when she realized it was only a dream.

"Elizabeth, are you awake?" Captain Andrews asked through the door.

"Yes," she said in a husky voice, quickly clearing her throat and trying to hide her embarrassment. "You can come in."

The door slowly opened, and the Navy officer tentatively poked his head into the room. "It's mid-morning. I thought you might like some breakfast." He fully entered the room carrying a tray with a couple plates of what surprisingly smelled like delicious food. Suddenly, the captain looked nervous. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Elizabeth smiled at him, "No, you didn't. It was about time I was getting up anyways." _ And about time I stop having those dreams_, she thought, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Captain Andrews placed the tray of food on the bedside table, and Elizabeth greedily began to eat. She never imagined that she would ever be this hungry, but being pregnant can have that sort of effect on a person. For a moment, she became aware of her manners and couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she mumbled through a mouthful of food.

The Navy officer just smiled. "No need to apologize. I'm sure you are hungry."

Elizabeth returned to eating, more aware of how much food she was shoveling into her mouth and occasionally reminding herself to chew before swallowing. The only sounds in the room were the fork scraping against the plate and the gentle lull of the waves hitting the side of the ship.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth began to pay too much attention to the sound of the waves hitting the ship. It seemed that the gently up and down movement of the ship became multiplied by one hundred, and suddenly, she found herself at the window, throwing up her breakfast into the sea.

She hated this feeling, being sick all the time. Normally, the motion of the ship didn't bother her, but being pregnant wreaked havoc on her body. Elizabeth leaned out the window. She was done vomiting now. It never lasted long, but it was annoying nonetheless. The salty air helped calm her though, more so than the hand that was gently rubbing circles on her back. That only made her shiver, and it wasn't a pleasurable shiver.

_Not like when Jack touches me_.

However, she forced a smile as she turned to face the captain. "I'm sorry about that. It was just the motion of the ship, and I was eating too fast…."

A finger was pressed against her lips, and Elizabeth resisted the urge to lean out the window and vomit again. Captain Andrews smiled at her, "No need for apologies." He removed his finger from her lips, and Elizabeth released a sigh, suddenly feeling claustrophobic with the captain being so close. She walked around him and sat back on her bed.

"I think I'm just going to lie down for a little bit longer. Maybe then I'll feel a little better."

Captain Andrews walked over to the door, "I'll leave the food in here for you. Don't force yourself to eat it if you aren't hungry though. I'll come back to check on you in a little bit."

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled, this one filled with genuine thanks for the captains concern.

As soon as the door closed, Elizabeth let herself flop on the bed. Her legs hung over the edge, her feet barely touching the ground. One hand gently rested on her rounded stomach while the other covered her eyes. The pain in her shoulder went away as soon as the nauseous feelings took over, but unfortunately, she was now stuck with a horrific migraine.

She took a couple deep breaths, willing her head to stop pounding. As she lay there, she thought about the dream she had. This was only her third night on the ship, but the same dream kept reoccurring. And every time she dreamed about Jack, it seemed more and more real. Why else would she wake up in the morning panting for breath, her face flushed a deep shade of red, and her skin tingling, almost as if Jack had really been there with her.

It was frustrating, to say the least. She was frustrated with herself for being such a coward and not telling Jack about her feelings for him so long ago. She was frustrated that she had lied to the Hawthorne family about her baby's father. It had seemed like they knew Jack, so maybe they would have known how to get in contact with him.

But what frustrated her the most was why she decided to take Captain Andrew's offer to go to the colonies. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. She could start over in the colonies where no one knew her name. Her baby would be able to grow up and not have to worry about the dangers of living in a pirate port. But now, why did it seem so wrong?

"Stupid hormones…" Elizabeth whispered, her hand unconsciously rubbing gentle circles on her stomach while a few tears rolled down her face.

*J*E*

Captain Andrews stood at the helm, watching his crew work. He was contemplating the current situation, wondering what move to make.

Elizabeth's beauty had caught his eye right away. Even as her stomach grew bigger each day with the pregnancy, he thought that it only added to her beauty. He couldn't help but curse her deceased husband, and at the same time, he thanked God that he was gone. He didn't care that she was pregnant. All he knew was that she was going to need a man to help her take care of the baby and help her start over.

That's where he came in with his brilliant plan about bringing her to the colonies. The second he learned her husband was deceased, the plan began forming in his mind, right in that doctor's waiting room. He thought about how he could convince her to come to the colonies; living in a pirate port was obviously very dangerous. _Think of the baby,_ he told her. Then he told her about his family's large plantation and how she would have a place to stay. _There will be many people around all day to help you with the baby if you need it._ Finally, he told her that it would well be worth the week sailing on the sea to get to the New World. He remembered how her eyes lit up when he mentioned sailing. _A week on the sea?_ She had asked. _Roughly a week, depending on the weather. But I promise, it's not as dangerous as it sounds,_ he reassured her.

He was surprised, of course, when she had accepted his offer so quickly. He honestly thought he was going to have use a lot more convincing. And of course, he actually didn't have to leave right away that night. He only used it as an excuse to get her away from that horrid pirate port before she could change her mind.

Captain Andrews smiled to himself. Elizabeth was using his cabin, upon his request. He had her on a ship heading towards the colonies, taking her home to his family's plantation. Everything was working out smoothly. Especially when he felt her shiver at his touch when he was rubbing her back as she vomited out the window not so long ago. Feeling her shiver at his touch sent a fire coursing through his veins, and he couldn't wait to get her home.

He watched the deck as Elizabeth made an appearance from his cabin. The pale yellow dress she was wearing hugged her features nicely, even complimenting her growing stomach. As she walked around the deck, his forest green eyes burned into her back, and only when she turned around and caught him staring at her, did he smile. She returned the gesture with a tentative smile before continuing to walk across the deck.

Oh yes. Things were definitely going according to plan.

**A/N: I'm sorry it takes me so long in between updates. I'm so grateful to those of you who have stuck with me, added my story to your favorites or alerts, and especially to those of you who have reviewed this story and encourage me to keep writing. It means the world to me. Let me know what you think!**

**~Phantom**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has left a review and told me that they couldn't wait for the next chapter! You guys make writing so enjoyable. **

**Also, a big thank you to the person who reviewed and goes by Cap'n Nicks. Thank you SO much for that amazing review! I was not offended at all by what you said, and I'm so grateful that you took the time to leave such a long and helpful review. So once again, THANK YOU! **

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

The spilled rum and urine from dogs and people alike sloshed together under Jack's boots as he trudged through the uneven cobblestone streets, pushing through the crowd of drunken pirates laughing and spilling rum on each other. He wrinkled his nose as he walked by the pig sty that Gibbs had once lived in. He successfully passed the Faithful Bride without being pulled in for a drink by some former crewmen. He even ignored the wenches that practically threw themselves at him, asking where he's been and if he needed any company.

_If only Gibbs could see me now. He'd never believe it_, Jack thought as he made his way through Tortuga.

No, he was not sick. He was still the same Captain Jack Sparrow he always was, and he would normally enjoy a couple drinks with some of the crewmen, but not tonight. He was on a mission, and he didn't need any distractions. Time was precious. Every minute he was here, Elizabeth was getting closer to the colonies.

_Hopefully that hurricane has slowed them down,_ he thought.

He stopped at a relatively quiet intersection and looked around him. _Was it left, or right?_ Jack looked at the buildings and tried to figure out which way he needed to go. All the buildings looked the same after a while, and now that horrid smell was starting to do funny things to his head.

Jack reached into his coat pocket and dug around, his fingers brushing against the small black box holding the sparrow necklace, before finally settling on his compass. Without thinking, he flipped open the lid and growled when the arrow pointed behind him.

"Not her. Not right now. I need the other one," He shook the compass and muttered, "I know what I want!"

The pirate captain held out the compass and peered down at it, willing the arrow to move with everything he had. The arrow remained pointing behind him. Jack growled again, and was about to throw the blasted thing against the nearest building when the arrow started to quiver. It moved a little bit, then stopped. It slowly started again, quivering, and moved a little more until it pointed to the right. Jack continued to stare at the compass as if daring it to move back to its original position, but when it remained steady in its current position, he smiled a little and continued walking, this time letting the compass lead him.

He followed the road a little ways until the compass pointed to the left. Jack looked down the dark alley and then back at the compass. He felt for the hilt of his sword and was comforted by the cool contact with his sweaty hands.

After taking one more cautious glance down the alley, he slowly walked on, his steps echoing down the surprisingly quiet alley. Jack jumped when he felt something brush against his leg, but it was only an alley cat. _Calm down, Jackie._

Finally, the compass pointed to the right. Jack turned on his heel coming face to face with a door. He scanned the wall, not seeing any windows that he could crawl into. He grimaced, not liking the fact that he would actually have to knock on the door and be granted entrance.

The captain crisply knocked three times and waited. And waited. He must have been standing there for a couple minutes before he knocked again. _Don't tell me she's not here…._

Jack waited another minute when he heard it. Footsteps. Very light, but they were coming from inside. Jack held his breath, praying that it would be her.

The door creaked as it was opened. Light flooded the alleyway from the open door, momentarily blinding Jack as he squinted to see the figure standing in front of him.

"Well I'll be," the silhouette said, her voice full of surprise. "Jack Sparrow."

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said, his voice full of relief that it was her. "You should know that better than anyone else luv."

Ana Maria flashed him a cocky grin. "What is it ye need, Jack?"

"A favor." At her questioning look and nod to continue, Jack felt he was safe from being slapped, for the moment at least, and continued with his question, "How do ye feel 'bout going to the colonies?"

*J*E*

They had just arrived at the plantation, a week later than planned. A hurricane ravaged through the Caribbean, which made it difficult for the Navy ship to sail through. Normally, they would have tried to sail on the very edge of the storm so that they wouldn't lose as much time as they would if they completely sailed around it. However, because Elizabeth had already been sea sick before the bad weather started, Captain Andrews ordered the crew to sail further east into the Atlantic to try to sail around the hurricane since it seemed like it was only going to hit the islands in the Caribbean.

For this, Elizabeth was grateful. She never imagined that it would be so hard for her to keep food down while sailing through calm weather. Being pregnant made her constantly hungry, and she wanted to provide enough food for her and her baby, so she ate whatever she was given. She was always pleasantly surprised to see that the food looked edible rather than the questionable gruel that she had always eaten on the pirate ships. Unfortunately, that good looking food didn't taste so well coming back up.

She hated being inside the cabin, but Captain Andrews didn't want her outside on deck for fear of her being jostled around too much by the bustling men. "Don't want to risk hurting the baby," he reasoned. So, Elizabeth paced back and forth in the cabin, inspecting every floorboard, hook, drawer, and crevice she could find. She didn't think of it as snooping, just merely a way of passing time.

Within a couple days, swollen ankles and an aching back were added to the list of reasons of why to not get pregnant, right below a constant state of nausea. Elizabeth sometimes wondered how some women were able to bear their husbands eight or more children, as was the fashion these days. Just the thought of it made her exhausted and thankful that she wouldn't have to be in a situation like that. _I'd rather die than sit in a house all day and watch after the children and be some trophy wife_, she thought.

Not that she wasn't looking forward to the birth of her own child. After many long talks with Martha Hawthorne about what it took to be a mother, she was becoming increasingly excited about bringing her child into this world and raising him or her. Elizabeth was still scared, as any new mother would be, but she felt reassured by Martha's comforting and encouraging words.

It was only a couple of days after the hurricane had passed that the look-outs spotted land. Elizabeth had never been so excited to hear that they were close to land. She loved the sea, but not while being seven months pregnant. She shuddered when she the idea of giving birth on a ship crossed her mind.

The ship had docked in the harbor of a little plantation town called Laurel. It reminded Elizabeth a lot of Port Royale except on a smaller scale with more farmers than merchants with their shops. Still, it delighted her that this town made her feel like she was back home. It was comforting after a worrisome trip wondering if she had made the right decision to go with Captain Andrews to the colonies.

Two dapple grey horses pulled the magnificent carriage that would take Elizabeth and Captain Andrews to his parent's plantation house. Riding in the carriage next to the Navy officer reminded Elizabeth of the days her father would take her on carriage rides around Port Royale when she was younger. Her heart ached at the memory, and she held back the tears that stung her eyes. At Captain Andrews' concerned look, Elizabeth gently grabbed at her shoulder, pretending that the bumps in the road were causing her shoulder to ache. Captain Andrews then asked the driver to go a little slower, and avoid any bumps in the road if possible.

The plantation itself was a couple miles inland, and Elizabeth enjoyed looking at the scenery. The trees and plants were different here, but everything was still very green like it was back home. The gently rolling hills gave the plantation a romantic setting as the carriage pulled into the long drive-way.

"You can't see the house yet. It's hidden behind two large willow trees, but once we cross the stream you will be able to see it," Captain Andrews explained.

Elizabeth just nodded, not paying attention to what he said because she was too distracted by the workers out in the fields. There were three men on horseback, riding up and down the field inspecting the work of the men, women, and… "Children?" Elizabeth gasped, not believing her eyes.

"Yes, the children come to work with their parents since they can't be left alone all day," Captain Andrews stated in an almost bored tone. "It's rather nice that they work too. The amount of cotton the slaves gather has increased significantly, which makes a larger profit for us."

The carriage continued its way down the drive-way. As it passed by, the dark skinned workers snuck glances at carriage, trying to figure out who was inside. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the sad looks on their faces, and when she tried to smile at them, they turned away as if afraid that they were going to be punished for making eye contact.

This new information unsettled Elizabeth. At first glance, the plantation looked wonderful, but now that she saw the workers, slaves as Captain Andrews called them, she became uneasy. What kind of person would make children work under the hot sun all day? And if she wasn't mistaken, the scars that she saw on their dark skinned bodies looked like poorly healed whip welts.

Before she could contemplate this anymore, the sound of the horses hooves on wood jolted her out of her daze. The carriage was crossing the small wooden bridge that made for safe travel across the stream, and Elizabeth was able to get her first look at the Andrews plantation house.

To say the house was beautiful would be an understatement. Two large willow trees stood on either side of the house as if acting as bodyguards. The house was painted a beautiful pale yellow and stood two stories high with Roman-like pillars standing at each of the four corners of the house. All of the crown molding looked like it was made of ivory. Every other window on the second floor had a small balcony and the black iron accents on the window frames gleamed in the sunlight. The wrap-around porch was adorned with chairs and tables that looked like they should have been in a governor's sitting room. Beautiful vines had grown and crawled up the side of the house, weaving and intertwining in intricate designs.

When the carriage pulled to a stop at the stairs, an older man dressed in a fancy royal blue coat and grey pants stepped forward and opened the carriage door and held out his hand to help Elizabeth out of the carriage. "Welcome to the Andrews Plantation, madam. My name is Rupert, the head butler here, and if you require anything, please do not feel shy to ask. We want to make your stay with us as comfortable as possible," the butler said in a gentle voice, his blue eyes twinkling with genuine warmth.

Elizabeth looked at him, grateful to have such a wonderful greeting, "Thank you, sir."

Captain Andrews followed Elizabeth out of the carriage and linked his arm through hers, "Would you bring the bags up to the rooms, Rupert?"

"Certainly, sir, and might I say how wonderful it is to you see again," Rupert waved his hand towards the door and two other men, dressed like Rupert, came forward, and they began to unload the bags from the carriage.

"How many servants do you have?" Elizabeth whispered in wonder to the Navy captain as two more men opened the great oak doors to the house – no, mansion.

"Too many to count," he grinned, leading Elizabeth into the foyer.

Upon entering the foyer, Elizabeth noticed that the outside of the house was nothing compared to what was on the inside. Great archways lead to other rooms to her left and right. A grand staircase was directly in front of her. She followed the stairs with her eyes, which widened with amazement when the staircase branched off at the landing, allowing the person to go right or left to get to the second floor. Paintings lined the walls. Statues or busts could be found in any open space. And a great chandelier with diamonds encrusted into the silver design hung from the ceiling, the light from the candles reflecting off the diamonds, giving the room a dazzling glow.

As a governor's daughter, Elizabeth was used to being surrounded by nice things; but this was unbelievable! This home made her house back in Port Royale look like a merchant's home. Elizabeth looked down at her own dress, suddenly feeling completely out of place among such nice, beautiful things. _Great. His parents are going to take one look at me and think that he picked me up off a street corner, _she thought. _Not that a pirate's life would be any different…_

"Peter," declared a booming voice from above.

Elizabeth jumped, caught unawares, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. She looked up towards the second floor to her left and saw a strongly built man dressed in an old Navy coat standing in a doorway. She felt Captain Andrews relax next to her, and she glanced over at him just as he smiled, "Father."

*J*E*

"So what is your plan then, Jack?" Ana Maria asked the infamous pirate.

They were sitting in the Captain's Cabin, Jack in his chair behind his desk and Ana Maria across from him. Jack was looking at a map, rum bottle in one hand and compass in the other.

Jack looked at the compass, then back at the map, and then took a long gulp from the bottle. He set the bottle down on the desk with a gently thud and put the compass back in his pocket. "You know the plan," he said getting up from his chair and staggering towards the door.

"I know _my_ plan, Jack," Ana Maria beat him to the door, standing in front of it with arms crossed over her chest. "What I want to know is what is _your_ plan?"

"My plan….is the same as your plan," Jack smirked, his cocky attitude kicking in thanks to the rum.

"Somehow, I doubt that," the dark skinned pirate snapped. She raised a pointed finger at Jack, which made him flinch and effectively erased that irksome smirk off his face, "You better tell me what you plan to do Jack because I don't know how I can carry out my end of this bargain unless I know the full details."

"Ye don' need to know the full details because you will be more likely to mess with my plans if ye know what I'm 'sposed to be doing," he argued.

"I'll mess up your plans? When have I _ever_ messed up your plans?" When Jack didn't respond, she continued, "Jack, I get that you're secretive and often come up with idiotic plans on the spot, but this one is crazy! And if I don't know what part you plan on playing in this, so I think I'm crazy for agreeing to this. Just tell me, what is it you're going to be doing?"

Jack stared at her for a moment, wondering what his own plan was. He had convinced her to come along, and he told her what he needed her to do, but he didn't necessarily have any idea how to carry out the rest of the plan.

He turned around and walked back to his desk and pressed the palms of his hands against the smooth wood. He bowed his head, shoulder hunched as he thought hard.

After a couple minutes of this silence, Ana Maria thought the captain had fallen asleep in that defeated looking position, so she rolled her eyes and opened the door to walk back out on deck when his voice, laced with icy anger, made her stop in her tracks.

"I'm going to convince Elizabeth to come back to the _Pearl_. And then I'm gonna make sure that damn Navy officer never lays a hand on her again."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I want your opinion on some things: 1. Do you want Elizabeth's baby to be a boy or a girl? 2. What names can you think of? I've been stuck on the names mostly, and the sex of the baby will not affect my plotline whatsoever, so if you want your opinion heard, leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
